Hogwarts Coupling: Wer mit wem?
by Danielle Francoise
Summary: Cowork, von Ley und mir. Ein Jahr in Hogwarts, in dem jeder auf mehr oder weniger normale weise seine Liebe findet -g- Entschuldigt, dass es so lange mit dem upload dauert, aber wir arbeiten weiterhin dran!
1. Draco und Ginny

_Ley and Ganjazuka are proud to present:_

_Hogwarts Coupling - Wer mit wem? Wir werden uns über einen längeren Zeitraum mit verschiedenen Schülern von Hogwarts beschäftigen und deren Liebesleben beleuchten und so hindrehen, dass es uns passt. Was wird passieren?_

_Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps... sing_

_Den Anfang machen Draco Malfoy und Ginny Weasley. Wer es schafft, alles zu lesen, darf sich am Ende einen Schokofrosch abholen._

_Ach ja. Disclaimer: Bis auf Martha gehören alle Charaktere nicht uns, genauso wenig wie die Orte. Nur die Handlung ist unseren kranken Hirnen entsprungen. Leider machen wir auch kein Geld damit -sigh- Man kann nich alles haben, gell?_

**Hogwarts Coupling – Wer mit wem?**  
  
Episode eins – Draco und Ginny  
  
Für Ginny hatte ihr 4. Schuljahr in Hogwarts begonnen. Bevor sie ihr Martyrium hier angetreten hatte, hatte sie sich immer gewünscht, mit ihren Brüdern von Plattform 9 3/4 am Kingscross aus zur Zauberschule zu fahren und in dem großen Schlossgebäude zu leben. Aber nach 3 Jahren war der Lack irgendwie ab und sie huschte genauso lustlos wie alle anderen Schüler durch die Gänge. Hogwarts war zwar mit seinen Hausgeistern, lebenden Bildern, wechselnden Treppen und Tricktüren ganz aufregend, allerdings gab es auch hier genug Dinge, die einem den Spaß nehmen konnten. Der Unterricht zum Beispiel. Vor allem Zaubertränke mit Professor Snape. Oder Schüler, die nichts anderes im Kopf hatten, als ihr und ihren Freunden das Leben schwer zu machen. Allen voran Draco Malfoy. Er und sein Fanclub (also das gesamte Slytherin-Haus) waren die wohl größten Ekelpakete, die diese Schule je gesehen hatte.  
  
Gott sei Dank waren sie nicht im selben Haus und Jahrgang, also musste sie Dracos Gesicht nur beim Essen ertragen, oder wenn sie ihn zufällig auf dem Weg in ein Klassenzimmer sah - natürlich war er stets in Begleitung, der Slytherin-Prinz konnte doch nicht alleine durch die Gegend laufen.  
  
So war es denn auch diesen Morgen. Auf dem Weg zur großen Halle geriet Ginny dummerweise mitten in das Hofgefolge von Draco. Ein paar der Mädchen, die den blonden Slytherin stets umschwärmten, bemerkten sie und machten sich einen Heidenspaß daraus, sie ganz beiläufig anzurempeln und zu schieben. Noch während Ginny mit einem energischen "Hey!" protestierte, stolperte sie über das absichtlich gestellte Bein von Pansy Parkinson, Dracos innigster Verehrerin, und fiel prompt gegen den Rücken von Prinz 'Ich-bin-das-größte-Ekel-von-Hogwarts'. Draco entfuhr ein überraschtes "Uff!", als er unverhofft nach vorne geschubst wurde. In ein Gespräch mit Blaise Zabini vertieft, hatte er nichts von Ginnys Anwesenheit mitbekommen. Wütend drehte er sich um, damit er den unverschämten Kerl, der es gewagt hatte, ihn, Draco Malfoy, zu schubsen, zusammenstauchen konnte.  
  
Doch zu seiner Überraschung sah er sich dem Weasley-Mädchen gegenüber. War sie lebensmüde geworden? Sonst hatte sie doch auch so viel Verstand, genügend Abstand zu ihm zu halten.  
  
Er schaute abschätzend zu ihr herunter. Sie sah ihn an, als würde gleich die Hölle über ihr zusammenbrechen. Sie hatte ihre Unterlippe allerdings auch trotzig vorgeschoben, als wolle sie sagen, dass er sie nur anschreien sollte. Dieses Mädchen musste anscheinend noch lernen, was Respekt hieß.  
  
"Ich verstehe ja, dass du dich von mir angezogen fühlst, allerdings hätte ich es lieber, wenn du mir meinen Umhang nicht mit deiner Berührung verschmutzt, Wiesel."  
  
"Sag das deiner Freundin, die mir ein Bein gestellt hat." erwiderte sie kalt.  
  
"Freundin?" Für einen Augenblick bröckelte seine eiskalte Fassade und er sah sie fragend an.  
  
Ginny hörte Pansy Parkinson hinter sich kichern. Diese dumme Kuh! Nur wegen ihr stand sie jetzt hier inmitten von Slytherins und musste sich Draco gegenüber rechtfertigen.  
  
"Der hässliche Pottwal hinter mir," antwortete sie, ohne nachzudenken.  
  
Das Kichern von Pansy erstarb. Statt dessen schnappte sie nun empört nach Luft und bedachte Ginny mit einem derart wütenden Blick, dass sie selbst Draco hätte Konkurrenz machen können.  
  
"Pottwal? Hässlicher Pottwal?" rief Pansy aufgebracht und ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast. "Wie kannst du es wagen, du kleines, hässliches Wiesel!"  
  
'Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht...' dachte Draco sich derweil, denn zugegeben, er war ebenfalls nicht der Meinung, dass Pansy Parkinson eine Schönheit war.  
  
Ginny aber hatte ganz andere Sorgen, als Pansy sich an ihren ebenfalls böse guckenden Freundinnen vorbeischob und sich auf sie stürzte, um an den langen roten Haaren zu zerren.  
  
"Auuu, lass das du blöde Kuh!" rief Ginny und versuchte nun ihrerseits, die wutschnaubende Pansy abzuschütteln, indem sie nach ihr kratzte - was ihr auch gelang. Pansy jaulte auf und lockerte für einen kurzen Moment ihren Griff, was Ginny Gelegenheit gab, ihr die Haare zu entziehen - nicht jedoch, ohne ein paar davon in den Händen der Angreiferin zurücklassen zu müssen.  
  
"Mistwiesel!" fauchte Pansy, während ein paar der Slytherin-Jungs aus Dracos Gefolge die beiden Mädchen johlend aufforderten, sich gegenseitig die Augen auszukratzen. Doch zu einem neuerlichen Angriff kam Pansy nicht, denn schon war Professor Flitwick, aufgescheucht durch den Tumult und das Geschrei vor der großen Halle, zur Stelle und trieb die kleine Menge auseinander.  
  
"Sie hat angefangen!" schrie Pansy, als der kleine Lehrer wissen wollte, was passiert war.  
  
"Sie hat mich einen häßlichen Pottwal genannt!"  
  
"Sie hat mir davor ein Bein gestellt, damit ich gegen Malfoy stolper!"  
  
"Ruhig!" rief Professor Flitwick über das Gekeife hinweg.  
  
"Miss Weasley, haben sie Miss Parkinson einen... häßlichen Pottwal genannt?"  
  
Für einen Augenblick glaubte Ginny, dass sie sah, wie er versuchte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Sie nickte.  
  
"Und Miss Parkinson, haben sie Miss Weasley hier zu Fall gebracht?"  
  
"Nein." schnappte Pansy. "Warum sollte ich?"  
  
Ginny glaubte es einfach nicht. Aber andererseits - Pansy war eine Slytherin. Warum sollte sie da etwas zugeben.  
  
"Professor, sie HAT mir ein Bein gestellt. Sonst wäre ich doch nie gegen Malfoy gestoßen."  
  
"Nur weil deine Versuche, sich an Draco heranzumachen nicht fruchten, musst du nicht mir die Schuld geben!"  
  
Ginny sah die Slytherin ungläubig an und wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder sie umbringen sollte.  
  
Gerade, als sie sich eigentlich fürs Umbringen entschieden hatte, erhob sich eine andere Mädchen-Stimme. Martha Emily Olney, die, wie Ginny sich erinnerte, im selben Jahrgang wie ihr Bruder Ron, Hermine und Harry war, mischte sich in das Gespräch ein. "Warum sollte sich jemand an Draco heranmachen - da kann man auch gleich mit einem spitzen Stein kuscheln..." kommentierte sie Pansys letzten Satz, was diese erneut dazu brachte, nach Luft zu schnappen. Sie verkniff sich aber einen erneuten Wutausbruch, war doch immer noch der Professor anwesend. Draco aber hatte soeben beschlossen, sich für diesen Kommentar baldig zu rächen.  
  
"Pansy hat Ginny sehr wohl ein Bein gestellt, Professor..." fuhr Martha nun an Prof. Flitwick gewandt fort, dem Marthas Kommentar zu Pansy und Draco scheinbar zufällig entgangen war.  
  
"Hat sie das?" hakte der Professor nach und warf Pansy einen eindringlichen Blick zu, der deutlich sagte, dass er es nicht gern hatte, wenn man ihn belog.  
  
"Ja..." bestätigte Martha mit einem Nicken.  
  
"Das sagst du doch nur, weil du auch eine Gryffindor bist!" zischte Pansy wütend, verstummte aber, als sie erneut ein scharfer Blick aus den Augen des kleinen Professors traf.  
  
"Ruhe jetzt..." wiederholte er noch einmal, bevor er fortfuhr. "Also, wie dem nun auch sei - auch wenn sie Miss Weasley kein Bein gestellt haben, gibt ihnen das noch lange nicht das Recht, ihr für eine verbale Beleidigung gleich die Haare auszureißen..." sagte er zu Pansy und deutete auf die langen roten Beweisstücke an deren Hand.  
  
"Und sie Miss Weasley sollten sich demnächst mit solchen Beschimpfungen zurück halten - sie beide sollten einmal ernsthaft über ihr Verhalten nachdenken - fünf Punkte Abzug für beide Häuser, und nun machen sie, dass sie zum Frühstück kommen..." schloss er und scheuchte die ersten von den Slytherins in Richtung der großen Flügeltür.  
  
"Spitzer Stein?" Murmelte Ginny Martha ins Ohr, als sie nebeneinander in Richtung Halle gingen und dabei darauf achteten, genug Abstand zu den Slytherins vor sich zu halten.  
  
"Das wird Rache geben, fürchte ich."  
  
"Und wenn schon," lachte Martha fröhlich: "Vor ihm hab ich nicht sonderlich Angst."  
  
Ginny lächelte gequält. Sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Martha auch eher vor Malfoys Schlägertrupp Angst haben sollte.  
  
Ginnys schlechte Laune besserte sich nicht wirklich den Tag über. Als sie aus dem Zaubertrankunterricht kam und sich wütend auf den Weg zum Mittagessen machte, verwünschte sie Snape innerlich. Er hatte Gryffindor 10 Punkte abgezogen, weil sie eine Antwort wusste. Wie ging denn das bitte?!  
  
Sie steuerte auf die Treppe zu, die zur Eingangshalle führte und bemerkte erschrocken, dass Pansy Parkinson am Treppenabsatz stand und sie anstarrte.  
  
Ginny legte etwas an Geschwindigkeit zu, um nicht von den anderen Gryffindors getrennt zu werden. Als sie an der Slytherin vorbeilief, hätte sie schwören können, dass Pansy ihr etwas zuzischte, das sich verdächtig nach "Das wirst du noch büßen" anhörte.  
  
Als sie die Große Halle betrat und ihren Blick über den Gryffindor-Tisch gleiten ließ, bemerkte sie besorgt, dass Martha noch nicht da war. Hatten sie sie etwa-  
  
"Martha ist im Krankenflügel," stieß Hermine hervor, als Ginny sich zu ihr, Harry und Ron setzte.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Irgendjemand hat ihr Knarl-Pulver in den Umhang geschüttet, als sie auf dem Weg zu Verwandlung war. Sie hat wohl einen ziemlich üblen Ausschlag bekommen. Wir drei haben gerade überlegt, wer das wohl war. Rate mal, zu welchem Schluss wir gekommen sind."  
  
Und selbstverständlich sah Ginny einen lachenden Malfoy, als sie zum Slytherin-Tisch herüberblickte.  
  
"Wirklich, das war ein Anblick! Überall hatte sie diese fetten roten Pusteln - wie ein Streuselkuchen sieht sie aus, ich schwörs..." schilderte Draco grade denen, die es wissen wollten - und auch denen, die es nicht wissen wollten - wie Martha nach der Attacke mit dem Knarl-Pulver von dem Ausschlag befallen worden war.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey hat einen Anfall bekommen, als sie sie gesehen hat - kein Wunder, wenn einem eine menschliche Kröte gegenübersteht..." fuhr er fort, bevor ein kleiner, unschuldiger Erstklässler den Mut aufbrachte, Draco zu fragen, ob man denn wisse, wer diese schreckliche Tat begangen hatte.  
  
Dracos lachende Miene änderte sich daraufhin schlagartig und er bedachte den kleinen Knirps, der wirklich nicht größer als ein laufender Meter war, mit seinem schon allgemein bekannten herablassenden Blick der jedem offen zeigte, dass er der Meinung war, sein Gesprächspartner sei kaum bedeutender als eine Kellerassel - aber mindestens genauso ekelerregend.  
  
"Was weiß ich.." sagte er mit arrogantem Unterton zu dem - inzwischen noch kleiner gewordenem - Schüler. "Aber es ist auf jeden Fall die gerechte Strafe für eine, die es wagt mich zu beleidigen..." fuhr er fort.  
  
"Also, wenn ihr herausfindet wer es war, dann sagt es mir, damit ich mich bedanken kann..." grinste er dann sein Gefolge an, bevor sein Blick zum Gryffindor-Tisch wanderte und an Ginny hängen blieb. Ein gehässiges Lächeln stahl sich auf seine schmalen Lippen und besagte deutlich, dass er auch ihr noch eine 'gerechte Strafe' zugedacht hatte.  
  
Ginny überlegte, ob sie Martha nach dem Unterricht besuchen sollte, immerhin war es ja irgendwie auch mit ihre Schuld, dass sie jetzt im Krankenflügel lag. Als Harry jedoch andeutete, dass er mal bei Martha vorbeischauen würde am Abend, ließ sie den Gedanken fallen. Besser nicht stören.  
  
Also machte sie sich nach dem Abendessen direkt auf den Weg zum Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie war so in Gedanken darüber, ob Pansy oder Malfoy sich auch noch an ihr rächen würden, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, dass sie immer langsamer lief und irgendwann alleine in einem langen Korridor stand. Ganz toll. Die Freundin, mit der sie eben noch zusammen unterwegs gewesen war, war inzwischen sicherlich schon im Gemeinschaftsraum. Was musste sie auch immer so trödeln? Laufen und dabei Nachdenken war definitiv keine gute Angewohnheit von ihr.  
  
Dieser Gedanke bestätigte sich dann auch gleich noch dadurch, dass sie offenbar in eine regelrechte Falle getappt war, denn hinter ihr erklang eine bekannte, leicht zum Überschlagen neigende Stimme.  
  
"So ganz allein hier, Wiesel?" fragte Pansy Parkinson gehässig und lehnte sich betont entspannt an die Wand, während Ginny sich, die Schultern straffend, zu ihr umdrehte.  
  
"Wann ist man in Hogwarts denn schon mal allein, Pansy...?" fragte sie ruhig zurück und fixierte ihr Gegenüber mit dem Blick. Bloß keine Angst zeigen, diesen Triumph würde sie der blöden Kuh nicht schenken!  
  
"Na sieht doch aber sehr verlassen aus der Gang, findest du nicht? Ich glaube kaum, dass uns hier jemand stören wird..." gab Pansy zurück und zog ihren Zauberstab aus den Weiten ihres Umhangs.  
  
Doch sie kam nicht dazu, Ginny irgendeinen widerwärtigen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen, denn Ginny war nicht nur jünger, sondern auch um einiges schneller.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" rief sie, den rasch hervorgezogenen Zauberstab in der Hand, und schon flog Pansys eigener Stab in hohem Bogen davon.  
  
"Stimmt, hier stört keiner..." sagte Ginny zufrieden und grinste Pansy mit einem gewissen Triumph direkt ins Gesicht.  
  
Die Slytherin schluckte einmal, war sie doch nun das Kaninchen vor der Schlange und nicht, wie sie es beabsichtigt hatte, Ginny. Doch dann grinste sie und Ginny hob irritiert die Augenbrauen, als hinter ihr jemand langsam in die Hände klatschte.  
  
"Beeindruckend, wie flink so ein Wiesel doch sein kann, nicht wahr?" erklang Malfoys kalte Stimme hinter Ginny und seine beiden Schläger Crabbe und Goyle nickten dämlich grinsend ihre Zustimmung. Ginny stand nun genau zwischen den Fronten und sie versuchte, Pansy im Blick zu behalten, während sie Draco trotzend ansah.  
  
"Wird dir trotzdem nicht viel nützen..." sprach dieser grade weiter und schüttelte ein kleines Tütchen. "Für das hier bist du nicht schnell genug..."  
  
Ginny ahnte bereits, was sich in dem kleinen Tütchen befand und überlegte rasch, wie sie hier heil wieder herauskommen konnte.  
  
"Wart´s ab, Malfoy..." konterte sie indes und machte kaum den Eindruck, als sei sie diejenige, die Angst haben müsste.  
  
Draco grinste nur. "Mutig bist du ja, keine Frage...aber helfen wird dir das auch nicht..." antwortete er und schickte seinen Trupp los, um Ginny zu fassen.  
  
Die drehte sich und um nahm rasch vor den herannahenden Kolossen Crabbe und Goyle reißaus, wurde aber von Pansy aufgehalten. Diese schnappte sie am Ärmel und hielt sie solange fest, bis die beiden grobschlächtigen Jungen heran waren und Ginny mit festem Griff zwischen sich nahmen. Wütend zog und zerrte Ginny, doch die beiden waren zu stark.  
  
"Siehst du, Wiesel...." sagte Draco gedehnt, als er nun, das Tütchen öffnend, auf sie zu kam "...du sitzt in der Falle..."  
  
"Das wird man dir nicht durchgehen lassen, Malfoy..." fauchte Ginny, immer noch bemüht, sich aus dem Griff der beiden anderen zu befreien. Doch der blonde Slytherin schien eher wenig beeindruckt.  
  
"Keiner weiß, dass ich es war - und wer wird dir schon glauben, wenn alle Slytherin etwas anderes sagen? Du kannst nichts beweisen..." meinte er nur höhnisch und stand nun direkt vor ihr. "Überleg dir also in Zukunft lieber dreimal, mit wem du dich anlegst, Wiesel, und sag das auch deiner kleinen schottischen Freundin..." sagte er mit drohendem Unterton und kippte dann den Inhalt des Tütchens über Ginny aus. Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war die Tatsache, dass es Ginny dadurch, dass Crabbe und Goyle von ihr Abstand genommen hatten, gelang, einen Arm loszureißen. Sie schlug nach oben und erwischte Dracos Hand mit der Tüte, was zur Folge hatte, dass der Inhalt nicht mehr fein säuberlich auf Ginny niederrieselte, sondern auseinanderstob und sich auf alle Anwesenden verteilte, wobei Ginny noch am wenigsten abbekam.  
  
Vor lauter Schreck ließen die beiden Schlägertypen Ginny nun ganz los und während Pansy Parkinson kreischte, als hätte sie gerade eine Leiche gefunden und Draco die wildesten Flüche ausstieß, schlüpfte Ginny zwischen Crabbe und Pansy hindurch und lief den Gang hinunter davon.  
  
Ginny hatte Glück gehabt. Da sie nur wenig von dem Knarl-Pulver abbekommen hatte, musste sie nur 10 Minuten im Krankenzimmer bleiben. Sie war direkt zu Madam Pomfrey gelaufen, bevor der Ausschlag richtig ausbrechen konnte. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy allerdings schienen die volle Ladung abbekommen zu haben und während Martha am nächsten Tag mit Ginny und den anderen wieder quietschfidel am Gryffindor-Tisch ihr Frühstück einnahm, waren die 4 Slytherins noch immer im Krankenzimmer.  
  
Sie hatte Harry, Hermine und Ron nichts davon erzählt, was passiert war. Sie wusste, dass das nur einen Endloskrieg von Seiten Rons und Harrys hervorrufen würde. Sie hatten schon genug Streitereien mit Malfoy, auch ohne dass Ginny ihnen von dem Übergriff erzählte. Nur Martha, die Ginny ins Krankenzimmer laufen gesehen hatte, wusste, was passiert war, hatte allerdings versprochen, nichts zu sagen.  
  
Obwohl sie noch einmal mit dem Schrecken davon gekommen war, hatte sie Angst davor, dass Malfoy und Co. es noch einmal versuchen könnten. Aber vielleicht hatten sie nach der Niederlage ja aufgegeben? Ein absurder Gedanke. Momentan allerdings lagen sie noch im Krankenflügel, also musste sie sich zumindest jetzt keine Gedanken machen.  
  
Während Ginny die Gedanken an den Slytherin-Klan zur Seite schob, lag ein gewisser Blondschopf in einem Krankenbett und versuchte, die Schnarchlaute von Goyle und Crabbe auszublenden. Das Geheul von Pansy, die in einem Bett gegenüber von seinem lag, half ihm allerdings nicht wirklich dabei. Konnte diese Kuh nicht endlich aufhören zu flennen? Ohne den Ausschlag sah sie auch nicht besser aus als mit.  
  
Seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu dem Wiesel. Wie konnte sie es wagen, sich zu wehren? Andere hätten in Todesangst keinen Fuß vor den anderen setzen können und ihre Strafe mit einer Art erbärmlichen Würde empfangen. Aber sie setzte sich tatsächlich zur Wehr. Entweder war an dem "Gryffindors sind mutig" Scheiß etwas dran, oder sie war einfach bescheuert. Und da Neville Longbottom auch in Gryffindor war, glaubte er eher, letzteres traf zu.  
  
Trotzdem. Dieser Zug an ihr hatte etwas. Er brachte Draco langsam aber sicher dazu, nur noch daran zu denken, wie er es ihr heimzahlen konnte. Nicht einmal der Gedanke daran, dass bald wieder ein Quidditchspiel war und er die Chance haben würde, Harry Potter zu besiegen schien so anregend, wie der Gedanke, diesem Mädchen den Mut aus ihren leuchtenden Augen zu stehlen.  
  
Allerdings musste er auf eine nächste Gelegenheit, es dem Mädchen mit den langen roten Haaren heimzahlen zu können, noch eine ganze Weile warten. Denn in der nächsten Zeit war Ginny stets von anderen Gryffindors oder auch Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs umgeben, so dass er keine Chance hatte, ihr einen Dämpfer zu verpassen. Dabei schien Ginny es nicht einmal darauf anzulegen, in Begleitung zu sein, wie er es eine Weile lang vermutet hatte. Offenbar hatte die Kleine wirklich keine Angst vor ihm. Und auch an Respekt mangelte es ihr immer noch. Noch ein Grund mehr, ihr irgendwas auf den Hals zu hetzen.  
  
Inzwischen hatte er aber auch nicht übel Lust, seine schlechte Laune an Pansy Parkinson auszulassen, die doch allen Ernstes zu glauben schien, dass er ihr an dem Abend in dem Gang zu Hilfe geeilt war. Dämliches Mopsgesicht! Es war reiner Zufall gewesen, dass er aufgetaucht war und auch das Pulver hatte er noch vom Morgen in seinem Umhang gehabt.  
  
Doch die gute Pansy ließ sich nicht von ihrem Glauben abbringen und klebte nun noch mehr an ihm als zuvor schon...dusseliges Weib!  
  
Ginny indes machte sich kaum noch Gedanken um Pansy oder Malfoy. Die beiden schienen es tatsächlich nicht mehr übermäßig auf sie abgesehen zu haben, denn sonst hätten sie wohl schon längst etwas unternommen. Allerdings sollte das nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm gewesen sein...  
  
Als Ginny an einem Freitag gegen Abend noch einmal in die Bibliothek ging, um sich für ihren Aufsatz über Krinkelbüchser die nötige Literatur zu beschaffen, merkte sie nicht, wie Draco sie dabei beobachtete und ihr nachging.  
  
Die Bibliothek war bis auf Madam Pince leer, als Ginny sie betrat. Die Lehrerin sagte ihr, dass die Bücher über magische Geschöpfe und damit auch die über die Krinkelbüchser ganz am Ende standen und ermahnte sie, leise zu sein, dann widmete sie sich wieder einem Stapel anderer Bücher, die wieder einsortiert werden wollten. Ginny machte sich also - so leise wie möglich - auf den Weg zu besagten Regalen und musste auch nicht lange nach den gesuchten Büchern Ausschau halten.  
  
Gerade als sie einen besonders dicken Wälzer von Taddäus E. Fock aus dem Regal hievte, gewahrte sie Draco am Ende der Regalreihe. Er hatte die Arme gekreuzt und schlenkerte, unheilvoll grinsend, den Zauberstab lässig in der rechten Hand.  
  
"Wiesel Wiesel Wiesel...." sagte er leicht tadelnd und sprach dabei sehr leise, damit ihn Madam Pince nicht hörte. "Was machst du nur für Sachen? Was du wohl für eine Strafe dafür bekommst, wenn du die ganzen Bücher hier aus den Regalen wirfst? Und wieviel Punkte Abzug das für Gryffindor geben wird?" meinte er weiter und blickte sie fest an, die Augen leicht zusammengekniffen, was seine Abneigung zeigte.  
  
Ginny begriff schnell. "Das kannst du nicht machen ohne erwischt zu werden." sagte sie und hielt seinem Blick ohne Weiteres stand.  
  
"Oh klar doch - weißt du - ich habe mich an der Pince gut vorbeigeschlichen und wenn sie hierher kommt, dann bin ich schon längst wieder auf dem Weg nach draußen und du die einzige hier, die das Chaos angerichtet haben kann..." antwortete der Blonde nur gelassen und triumphierte sichtlich.  
  
Im nächsten Moment, noch bevor Ginny antworten konnte, hatte er schon seinen Zauberstab geschwungen und sämtliche Bücher in den beiden Regalreihen um sie herum flogen aus selbigen heraus, klatschten an die Decke und aneinander und nicht wenige der älteren Exemplare ließen haufenweise Seiten flattern.  
  
Draco grinste Ginny, die nun zu allem Überfluß auch noch ihren Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, denn sie hatte noch versucht, Draco zu entwaffnen, breit und triumphierend an, doch sein schön zurechtgelegter Plan ging nicht ganz auf. Madam Pince hatte gerade schauen wollen, ob Ginny zurechtkam, denn sie erinnerte sich, dass einige der Bücher sehr schwer waren und das Mädchen war doch so zierlich, und so war sie - für Draco viel zu früh - am Ort des Geschehens.  
  
Als sie das Chaos sah, schlug sie die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen und ihr Blick fiel auf die Zauberstäbe in den Händen der beiden Schüler.  
  
"Miss Weasley, Mister Malfoy! Wie konnten sie nur!!" rief sie erbost.  
  
"Toller Plan," murmelte Ginny wütend, als sie und Draco eine halbe Stunde später immer noch am Boden knieten und die Bücher wieder einsortierten. Madam Pince hatte die kaputten Exemplare vorher noch mit einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes repariert und die beiden dann ihrem Schicksal überlassen.  
  
"20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor UND Slytherin, du bist wirklich ein Meister deines Fachs," fuhr sie fort und musste plötzlich ein aufkommendes Lachen unterdrücken. Malfoy war wirklich ein Trottel.  
  
Draco, der 2 Meter von ihr entfernt seiner "Arbeit" nachging sah wütend zu ihr herüber und seine Augen schienen kälter als je zuvor: "Übertreibs nicht, Weasley, ich warne dich."  
  
"Sonst was? Bis jetzt hat keine deiner kleinen Racheaktionen wirklich was gebracht, außer Punktabzüge für Gryffindor," sie holte tief Luft, "UUUUUND Slytherin. Und ich leb immer noch. Schlechter Job, den du da machst."  
  
Er richtete sich langsam auf und ging auf sie zu, so dass er genau vor ihr stand und auf sie herunterblicken konnte. So gefiel es ihm weitaus besser. Sie weit unter ihm und er hoch erhaben.  
  
"Hör mal zu," zischte er und ärgerte sich maßlos über das braune Augenpaar, dass da so trotzig zu ihm hochblickte: "Wenn du mich weiterhin so reizt, kannst du dein blaues Wunder erleben."  
  
Nun richtete auch Ginny sich auf. Allerdings machte das nicht gerade einen weltbewegenden Unterschied; Draco war immer noch über einen Kopf größer als sie.  
  
"Was willst du machen? Dir wieder so nen tollen Zaubertrick aus dem Ärmel schütteln und uns beide in Schwierigkeiten bringen?"  
  
"Ich brauch meinen Zauberstab nicht, um dir eins auszuwischen."  
  
Nun wurde Ginny doch etwas mulmig zumute. Es schien so, als würde ihr zum ersten Mal auffallen, wie groß Draco eigentlich war und wie breit seine Schultern. Seine kalten Augen, die sie wissen ließen, dass er keine Skrupel hatte sorgten auch nicht gerade dafür, dass er ungefährlicher aussah.  
  
Sie wich ein Stück zurück und Draco grinste triumphierend. Das Stück, dass sie sich von ihm entfernt hatte, machte er schnell wieder wett. Endlich hatte er sie so weit, dass sie Angst hatte und keiner würde sie jetzt stören. Madam Pince war vor lauter Aufregung ganz zitterich geworden und hatte sich erstmal in den Krankenflügel verabschiedet, um sich etwas hinzulegen, bis sie wieder fest auf ihren Beinen stand und die anderen Schüler waren in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Kein Ausweg für den kleinen Trotzkopf.  
  
"Malfoy, lass das." stieß Ginny hervor, in einem letzten Versuch, all ihren Mut zusammenzukratzen und wieder die Oberhand zu gewinnen.  
  
Malfoy sah einen Moment so aus, als würde er tatsächlich drüber nachdenken, doch dann lachte er leise: "Nein, weißt du, ich habe nachgedacht und da ich dir mit Zauberei nicht schaden kann, weil du immer unverschämtes Glück hast..."  
  
Das war ihr Stichwort. Weglaufen würde nichts mehr bringen, also kniff sie die Augen zusammen und versuchte, ihren Kopf mit ihren Armen zu schützen. Gleich würde er sicher zuschlagen...  
  
Als Draco noch einen Schritt nach vorne machte, die Hand schon erhoben, um Ginny damit zu packen und ihr nun letztendlich doch noch eins auszuwischen, wich diese, den Schatten vor sich größer werden gewahrend, noch einen Schritt zurück. Doch dabei hatte sie nicht an den Stapel Bücher hinter sich gedacht, der wie zahlreiche andere im Gang lag. Sie stieß dagegen, strauchelte und verlor das Gleichgewicht.  
  
Nur aus Reflex gab sie ihre Schutzhaltung gegenüber dem Slytherin auf und griff, um sich vor dem Sturz zu bewahren, nach dem erstbesten, was sie erwischen konnte - Draco.  
  
Ihre Hände griffen seinen Arm und in seinen Umhang und der blonde Zauberer, der eher auf seinen Angriff eingestellt war als auf eine derartige Aktion, verlor prompt ebenfalls das Gleichgewicht. Ginny quietschte auf, als sie trotz dessen, dass sie für einen Moment Halt gefunden hatte, mitsamt Draco nach hinten fiel und auf dem Boden landete. Der Aufprall auf den Gang und Dracos zusätzliches Gewicht nahmen ihr für einen Moment schier den Atem und sie hatte das Gefühl, erdrückt zu werden, aber dann nahm das Gefühl von Dracos Körper auf ihrem überhand und unbewusst leicht errötend sah sie dem Slytherin ins Gesicht, aus dem sie zwei ziemlich verdutzte, blau-graue Augen ansahen. Offenbar hatte Draco mit einer solchen Situation ebenso wenig gerechnet wie sie.  
  
Das hatte er wirklich nicht. Er wollte sie wieder anschreien, aber irgendwie war die Wut in ihm verschwunden. Statt dessen reagierten alle seine Sinne auf das Gefühl von Ginnys Körper unter seinem. Was sonst durch die weiten Hogwartsroben verborgen wurde, spürte er nun umso intensiver gegen seinen Körper gepresst. Er sah, wie sie rot wurde und konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, zu bemerken, dass sie eigentlich ganz... süß war. Normalerweise hätte der Slytherin-Prinz solche Gedanken wohl sofort abgeschüttelt, aber in diesem Moment, als er hier auf dem Trotzkopf lag, der ihm schon seit Tagen im Kopf umherspukte und er ihr zum ersten Mal richtig nahe war, schien es, als hätte sein Verstand ausgesetzt. Und bevor er wusste, was er da eigentlich tat, hatte sein Gesicht sich schon dem ihren genähert...  
  
Nun stockte Ginny abermals der Atem. Nicht mehr aufgrund des Gewichtes - trotz dessen, das Draco, wie sie nun sehr genau spürte, kräftiger gebaut war als man sonst annehmen würde, war es weniger eine Last als eher eine angenehme Schwere, die auf ihr lag - sondern, weil das Gesicht mit den aristokratischen Zügen ihrem auf einmal sehr nahe war - und noch näher kam. Ginny spürte nun, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss und ihr Herz gegen ihre Brust - und damit gegen die des Blondschopfs über ihr - hämmerte, aber sie war unfähig, sich zu rühren. Statt dessen hing ihr Blick an den Augen des anderen, der sie immer noch ansah, wobei sein Blick von ihren rehbraunen Augen langsam über die kleine, sommerbesprosste Nase zu ihren leicht geöffneten, vollen Lippen wanderte.  
  
Auch Draco hatte den Atem angehalten. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Das Mädchen war eine Gryffindor - noch dazu eine Weasley - sie hatte ihn beleidigt, ihm getrotzt und ihn bei jedem seiner Rachepläne mit in Schwierigkeiten gerissen...und doch kam er nicht umhin, in ihr hübsches Gesicht zu starren und etwas zu tun, wofür er selbst wohl am allerwenigsten eine Erklärung hatte: Er überwand den letzten Rest Raum, der zwischen ihm und Ginny noch geblieben war, und legte seine Lippen auf ihre. Hätte das rothaarige Mädchen nicht schon längst die Luft angehalten, spätestens jetzt wäre sie ihr weggeblieben. Sie konnte kaum fassen, was hier gerade geschah. Draco Malfoy, der mit Abstand fieseste Typ der Schule, lag hier in der Bibliothek auf ihr - und verdammt nochmal, das fühlte sich auch noch wahnsinnig angenehm an! - und küsste sie. Ein Laut der Überraschung entrang sich Ginnys Kehle, doch ohne selbst zu wissen warum, erwiderte sie nach einem kurzen Augenblick seinen Kuss. Zuerst sehr schüchtern von beiden Seiten aus lagen ihre Lippen aufeinander. Draco übte kaum mehr Druck aus als die scheue Ginny und der Kuss war vergleichbar mit einem Schmetterlingshauch. Doch nach einer Weile vertiefte der junge Slytherin seinen Kuss und fing an, Ginnys Lippen zart zu liebkosen. Teufel noch eins, sie hätte nie gedacht, das jemand wie er derart gut küssen konnte. Beide schlossen die Augen und konzentrierten sich ganz auf den anderen. Obwohl sie sich eben noch fast an die Kehle gesprungen waren, schien nun bei beiden der Körper den Geist zu überrennen. Es gab nichts mehr außer den warmen Körper des anderen, der sich so eng an den eigenen presste, und die weichen Lippen, die die eigenen sanft umfingen und dieses unglaubliche Kribbeln im Bauch verursachten...  
  
Fast schon hatten sie alles um sich herum vergessen, als Draco sich schließlich nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit von Ginny löste und sie - wie sie mit einem leicht fragenden, verwirrten und ungewohnt sanften Ausdruck in den Augen - anblickte.  
  
Da traf es die beiden: Was taten sie hier eigentlich? In einem Augenblick sah es so aus, als würde es gleich zu einer handfesten Auseinandersetzung kommen und im nächsten lagen sie auf dem Boden und küssten sich?! Draco sprang erschrocken auf und im selben Augenblick schien auch Leben in Ginny zu kommen: Sie rutschte ein Stück nach hinten und richtete sich ihrerseits wieder auf.  
  
Die beiden schienen zu dem stummen Einverständnis gekommen zu sein, dass es am besten wäre, schnellstens die Bücher fertig einzuräumen und dann jeder seines Weges zu gehen.  
  
Und obwohl sie nicht im gleichen Haus und auch nicht im gleichen Jahrgang waren, schien es für die beiden von da an immer schwerer zu werden, sich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Früher hatten sie sich ab und zu mal zufällig im Flur gesehen, aber jetzt schienen sie sich dauernd über den Weg zu laufen. Oder lag es einfach daran, dass sie sich jetzt viel intensiver wahrnahmen, als vorher? Kam es ihnen deswegen so häufig vor? Nun, Ginny jedenfalls wäre es tausend mal lieber gewesen, wenn sie Malfoy nur noch während des Essens hätte sehen müssen. Jedes Mal, wenn er an ihr vorbeiging, schien ihr Innerstes einen Salto zu schlagen und das konnte auf Dauer ganz schön unangenehm werden. Besonders, da sie sich sicher war, dass sie einige Male errötete, sobald sie bemerkte, das er in der Nähe war. Malfoy jedoch schien es nicht wirklich etwas auszumachen, wenn er sie sah. Bemerkte er sie überhaupt?  
  
Ja, das tat er. Er schaffte es zwar, seine in jahrelangem Training bedacht aufgebaute Fassade zu wahren und genauso kalt wie immer zu schauen, wenn er sie erblickte, innerlich jedoch war der Prinz aufgewühlt. Seit diesem ersten Kuss - erster Kuss? Was dachte er denn da? Das klang ja, als würden noch mehr Küsse folgen. Nochmal. Seit diesem Kuss ging sie ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er hatte zwar schon vorher an sie gedacht, da allerdings eher als Gegnerin, der er eines auswischen wollte. Jetzt waren seine Gedanken an sie zunehmend ungewöhnlich für ihn, wo ihn Mädchen doch sonst total kalt ließen und er nur zum Spaß mit ihnen sein Spiel trieb. Ginny Weasley jedoch schien sich langsam in seinem Kopf festzusetzen und wahrscheinlich würde es bald nicht nur dabei bleiben. Als Malfoy das klar wurde, spürte er zum ersten Mal so etwas wie Angst.  
  
Aber wie gut, dass er sich immer noch ablenken konnte. Welcher Slytherin sollte er denn heute seine Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassen?  
  
Als er den Blick über den voll besetzten Frühstückstisch wandern ließ - heute war zwar Samstag, aber trotzdem waren alle auf den Beinen, denn heute war das Quidditch-Spiel zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor - entschied er sich schließlich für Millicent Bulstrode, die am hinteren Ende des Tisches saß. Zielstrebig und gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle, seinen scheinbar ständigen Begleitern, machte er sich auf den Weg zu ihr, konnte es aber einfach nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick auch einmal über den Gryffindor- Tisch wanderte und an Ginny hängen blieb. Sich schon förmlich von ihrem Anblick losreißen müssend - eine wie er fand beunruhigende Tatsache - schaffte er es schließlich, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Millicent zu richten und nahm neben ihr Platz. Die Auserwählte aus Dracos ständigem Gefolge war hin und weg und Draco bereute seine Entscheidung schon bald, da sie ihn das ganze Frühstück lang nur vollsabbelte und ihm immer wieder sagte, was für ein grandioser Quidditch-Spieler er doch sei - ob Ginny genauso dachte? - dass er es sicher schaffen würde, den Schnatz zu fangen, und damit diesem Potter eins auswischen würde und dass sie ihn mit all ihrer Leidenschaft - an diesem Punkt wurde ihm irgendwie schlecht - anfeuern würde.  
  
Während Draco all dies mit halben Ohr zuhörend über sich ergehen ließ, ertappte er sich dabei, wie sein Blick schon wieder an Ginny hing, die sich angeregt mit Martha und Hermine unterhielt. Teufel noch eins, er musste sich irgendwie ablenken. Also zwang er sich dazu, Millicent ein wenig aufmerksamer zuzuhören und ihr auch mal mit mehr als nur einem "Hm" zu antworten. Obwohl ihn die ganze Situation innerlich anödete, kam es so doch zu einer recht umfangreichen Unterhaltung, während der ihm entging, dass auch Ginny ab und an verstohlene Blicke zu ihm und Millicent herüber warf.  
  
"DAS ERSTE SPIEL DER SAISON! WILLKOMMEN ZUM MATCH GRYFFINDOR VERSUS SLYTHERIN! DIE SPANNUNG IST KAUM MEHR AUSZUHALTEN UND EIN EHRFÜRCHTIGES RAUNEN GEHT DURCH DIE MENGE ALS DER ALLSEITS BELIEBTE KOMMENTATOR LEE JORDAN SEINE MÄNNLICH RAUHE STIMME ERHEBT - was ist Professor?..... SEINE STIMME ERHEBT UM GLEICH DANACH GERÜFFELT ZU WERDEN. NUN DENN, LASST DAS SPIEL BEGINNEN KANN ICH DA NUR SAGEN! UND DA KOMMT AUCH SCHON MADAM HOOCH.... der Quaffel ist in der Luft und.... KATIE BELL SCHNAPPT IHN SICH! DAS SPIEL HAT BEGONNEN! UND SCHON IST SIE AUF DEM WEG ZU DEN SLYTHERINTOREN, ES SIEHT SO AUS ALS KÖNNE SIE NICHTS MEHR AUFHALTEN UND TATSÄCHLICH! HÜTER BLETCHLEY VERFEHLT DEN QUAFFEL! 10 - 0 FÜR GRYFFINDOR! UND JOHNSON SCHNAPPT SICH DEN QUAFFEL - LOS ANGELINA DU SUPERWEIB! Oh oh... DA KOMMT SLYTHERIN-JÄGER WARRINGTON UND SCHLÄGT JOHNSON DEN QUAFFEL AUS DER HAND! ALSO SLYTHERIN IM BALLBESITZ - NEIN GRYFFINDOR - SLYTHERIN - GRYFFINDOR - ABERMALS SLYTHERIN UND... PUCEY WAR WOHL ETWAS VERWIRRT UND HAT MONTAGUE, SEINEM EIGENEN TEAMCAPTAIN, DEN QUAFFEL ABGENOMMEN! HEY PUCEY! DEINE SIND DIE GRÜNEN! DIE GRÜNEN!! - sorry Professor - UND PUCEY ERREICHT GRYFFINDOR-HÜTER RON WEASLEY. Oh nein, ich weiß, was jetzt kommt.... 10:10, Slytherin hat gepunktet," Lee gab sich nicht die Mühe, deutlich zu sprechen, anscheinend hielt er es nicht für erwähnenswert, dass Slytherin gepunktet hatte. Aber immerhin war er auch ein Gryffindor und nicht einmal Professor McGonagall schien es für nötig zu halten, ihn zu ermahnen, wo sie doch sonst immer zur Stelle war, um ihn anzuschreien, er solle fair bleiben.  
  
Ginny, der es sonst immer Spaß gemacht hatte, sich die Spiele anzusehen und die stets an forderster Front stand, wenn es darum ging, dem Gryffindorteam zuzujubeln, war bei diesem Spiel erstaunlich ruhig. Sie hatte ein kleines Problem damit, dass sie dauernd an Malfoy denken musste und zu ihm hochstarrte, als er das Spielfeld nach dem Schnatz überflog. Natürlich wollte sie, dass Gryffindor gewann, aber irgendwie...  
  
"INZWISCHEN STEHT ES 30:10 FÜR SLYTHERIN UND DANK EINEM DER WEASLEY ZWILLINGE - JUNGS KAUFT EUCH NAMENSSCHILDER! - WURDE EIN WEITERES TOR DURCH WARRINGTON VERHINDERT! Hat jemand ein Foto davon gemacht, wie Weasley seine Keule geworfen hat? Nein - Ja ich mach ja weiter, Professor. UND DA KOMMT MONTAGUE!... UND DA IST ER AUCH WIEDER WEG! JUNGE DAS SPIELFELD IST HIER! HIER!!" Lee Jordan fuchtelte wild mit den Armen rum, da Slytherincaptain Montague irgendwie über das Ziel hinaus geschossen war. Allerdings schien er nicht wie gedacht das Spielfeld "aus den Augen verloren" zu haben.  
  
"OH MEIN GOTT! FAUL! FAUL! MONTAGUE HAT GENAU IM GLEICHEN AUGENBLICK WIE POTTER UND MALFOY DEN SCHNATZ GESEHEN UND IST IN POTTER REINGEFLOGEN!"  
  
Da ertönte auch schon Madam Hoochs Pfeife.  
  
...  
  
"JA GUT SO! SPINNET HAT FÜR GRYFFINDOR GEPUNKTET! 30-20! JOHNSON IM BALLBESITZ UND CRABBE UND GOYLE SCHICKEN SOFORT ZWEI KLATSCHER IN IHRE RICHTUNG UND... EINES MUSS MAN DEN BEIDEN LASSEN! SCHWUNG BEIM SCHLAGEN HABEN SIE! DA KANNS SCHON MAL PASSIEREN, DASS MAN SICH DIE KEULE SELBST AN DEN KOPF HAUT, ABER KEINE ANGST UM DIE BEIDEN HOLZKÖP- entschuldigung. WEITER GEHTS! JOHNSON WEICHT DEN KLATSCHERN AUS UND SIE... HALT, WAS IST DAS? MALFOY UND POTTER IM STURZFLUG, SIE HABEN ALSO DEN SCHNATZ ENTDECKT!"  
  
Für einen Augenblick hielten alle im Stadion die Luft an und sogar Lee Jordan verstummte.  
  
Die beiden waren Kopf an Kopf und dann -  
  
"JAAAAAA! POTTER HAT IHN! POTTER HAT DEN SCHNATZ! GRYFFINDOR GEWINNT, NIEDER MIT DEN SCHLANGENKÖPFEN! JAAAAAAA- aua, Professor!"  
  
Das ganze Stadion brüllte. Die Gryffindors mitsamt den meisten Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs schrien und tobten vor Begeisterung über den Sieg der Gryffindors, während die Slytherins versuchten, all das Gejohle mit lautstarken Buhrufen zu übertönen, wobei sie allerdings nur mäßig Erfolg damit hatten.  
  
Harry strahlte inmitten seiner Mannschaft, die ihn nun umflog, den Schnatz immer noch erhoben und Hermine und Martha jubelten nach oben und hüpften, die Arme um Ginny in ihrer Mitte geschlungen.  
  
Ginny aber konnte sich irgendwie nicht richtig freuen...  
  
Normalerweise war sie die erste, die schrie, klatschte und kleine Feuerwerke zauberte, wenn kein Lehrer hinsah, aber heute konnte sie sich einfach nicht zu solchen Begeisterungsstürmen hinreißen lassen, obwohl sie sich natürlich auch sehr freute, dass ihre Mannschaft gewonnen hatte.  
  
Ein Wermutstropfen aber blieb - Draco, der inzwischen hoch oben über dem ganzen Tumult flog und ziemlich verbittert aussah. Er blickte auf Harry herab und der Hass stieg in ihm hoch. Sie hatten so gut vorne gelegen und dann das. Es war diesmal verdammt knapp gewesen und nur weil der Schnatz nach links geschwenkt war, war es Potter möglich gewesen, ihn zu ergreifen. Ansonsten hätte er den Schnatz gefangen!  
  
Vielleicht hätte Ginny dann ihn bewundert und nicht Potter...Moment mal - was dachte er denn schon wieder? Diese Weasley hatte sich inzwischen schon zu einem festen Bestandteil seiner Gedanken gemausert und es beunruhigte ihn nun, dass eben diese Gedanken nun solche Richtungen einschlugen. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem tosenden Gryffindor-Turm und er versuchte, Ginny irgendwo dort auszumachen, wie sie mit den anderen den Sieg von Potter über ihn, Draco, feierte. Der Gedanke daran versetzte ihm unerwarteter Weise einen kleinen Stich.  
  
Aber egal wie sehr er sich anstrengte, sie zu sehen, es war ihm unmöglich, sie in dem Meer aus Gryffindor-Fahnen und Menschen ausfindig zu machen.  
  
An diesem Abend entschied Ginny, das Abendessen lieber ausfallen zu lassen und statt dessen in die Bibliothek zu gehen, da sie noch einen ziemlich langen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke zu schreiben hatte und sie nicht alles am nächsten Tag, also auf den letzten Drücker, machen wollte. Sie konnte sich Hermines Gesicht schon vorstellen, wenn sie das mitbekam. Also vertiefte sie sich in die Bücher...  
  
Als sie das nächste Mal auf die Uhr schaute, war es bereits halb zehn und sie fragte sich, wie lange sie wohl noch an diesem langweiligen Aufsatz sitzen würde. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass noch jemand die Bücherei betrat und wenn sie etwas gehört hätte, hätte sie sicher gedacht, es sei Madam Pince, die zu so später Stunde nur zwischendurch mal vorbeischaute, bis sie die Bibliothek abschloss.  
  
"Was zum Teufel machst du hier?!"  
  
vernahm sie plötzlich eine ihr wohlbekannte Stimme und als sie aufblickte, sah sie Malfoy vor sich stehen.  
  
Verdammt! Warum musste sie jetzt hier sein? Alles was er wollte, war noch schnell ein Buch holen, das er morgen brauchen würde für einen Aufsatz und dann musste er ausgerechnet über sie stolpern. Und er hatte nicht einmal sein übliches Gefolge bei sich, weil er nach der erneuten Niederlage gegenüber Potter so aufgebracht gewesen war, dass er sich nicht dazu in der Lage fühlte, diese Deletanten auch nur eine Minute länger zu ertragen. Das hieß also, wieder einmal, waren sie alleine in der Bibliothek... Draco schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Nicht ausgerechnet jetzt daran denken!  
  
Ginny sah Draco verstört an. Nicht, weil er sie angeschnauzt hatte, das tat er schließlich öfter, aber warum schüttelte er jetzt den Kopf?  
  
"Ehm... ich mache Hausaufgaben, das machen Leute eigentlich, wenn sie hier sind, weißt du?" Das hätte eigentlich eine sarkastische Antwort werden sollen, um ihn bloß zu stellen, nachdem er sie so angefahren hatte, aber kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen, wurde ihr bewusst, was die beiden getan hatten, als sie das letzte Mal hier zusammen gewesen waren und das waren ganz sicher keine Hausaufgaben gewesen. Sie spürte, wie sie rot wurde und vergrub sich schnell wieder hinter dem riesigen Schinken über Wahrheitstränke.  
  
"Hausaufgaben, ja? Also das letzte Mal hast du ja wohl kaum Hausaufgaben gemacht..." antwortete Draco, aber seine Antwort kam nicht so kühl rüber, wie er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Gleich darauf bereute er, selbiges gesagt zu haben, denn damit hatte er nun endgültig die Erinnerung an das Geschehene und alle damit verbundenen Gefühle - Ginnys schlanker Körper und ihre weichen Lippen drängten sich ihm ins Gedächtnis - wach gerufen. Während er gesprochen hatte, hatte er sich auf dem Tisch abgestützt und nach vorne über Ginnys Buch gebeugt, um sie zu fixieren. Sein Blick hatte aber nun keinesfalls den vernichtend spöttischen Ausdruck, den er geplant hatte. Statt dessen sah er ihr fast schon verloren in die braunen Augen, die ihn - leicht verunsichert - über die errötenden Wangen hinweg und unter dem roten Schopf hervor anblickten.  
  
Zwischen ihm und der Gryffindor waren kaum mehr als zwanzig Zentimeter Abstand und er verfluchte sich gedanklich dafür, nicht einfach das gewünschte Buch genommen zu haben und dann verschwunden zu sein. Nun aber kam er nicht mehr weg - im Gegenteil - er wollte eigentlich noch näher....  
  
Er legte seine Hand auf das Buch, dass sie immer noch schützend wie ein Schild vor sich aufgestellt hatte und legte es langsam zur Seite. Die ganze Zeit über schaute er ihr in die Augen und wieder wurde Draco auf unerklärliche Weise von dem rothaarigen Mädchen angezogen. Er beugte sich weiter nach vorne und verschloss ihre Lippen abermals mit seinen.  
  
In Ginny breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl aus und sie spürte, wie ihr Herz schneller schlug. Sie wollte ihm noch näher sein.  
  
Als hätte Draco ihre Gedanken gelesen, löste er sich kurz von ihr, zog sie auf die Beine und bedeutete ihr dann mit einer Handbewegung, sich auf den Tisch zu knien.  
  
Mit einem kurzen Gedanken daran, was Madam Pince wohl sagen würde, wenn sie das hier sah, tat Ginny wie ihr geheißen. Draco zog sie an sich und küsste sie erneut. Es schien ihn nicht einmal zu stören, dass Ginny jetzt sogar einige Zentimeter größer war als er. Eigentlich schien ihn gar nichts mehr zu stören. Er verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, dass sie hier von jedem überrascht werden konnten, oder daran, dass er da ein Mitglied aus der Familie küsste, die er schon so lange verabscheute.  
  
Auch Ginny dachte an nichts dergleichen. Alle Gedanken waren wie ausgelöscht und als sie spürte, wie Draco mit seiner Zungenspitze behutsam über ihre Unterlippe fuhr, ging auch noch das letzte Bisschen ihrer Zurückhaltung verloren. Sie ging auf sein stummes Bitten ein und ließ seine Zunge gewähren.  
  
Während sie den Kuss vertieften, fuhr er mit einer Hand durch ihre Haare. Sie waren so weich...  
  
Es war ein schönes Gefühl, seine Hand in diesem feinen Gespinst zu vergraben und während er den anderen Arm fester um Ginnys schmale Taille legte um sie noch enger an sich zu ziehen vergrub er seine Hand tief in den weichen roten Wellen und strich ihr über den schlanken Nacken, während sie seiner Zunge den Zugang zu ihrem Mund gestattete.  
  
Ginny überwand auch die letzte Scheu und legte ihre Arme um Dracos breite Schultern und vergrub ihre Finger in seinem kurzen Haar. Als die Zunge des Blondschopfs die ihre sachte berührte, zögerte sie zunächst, doch dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und erwiderte. Völlig reglos hielten die beiden einander eng umschlungen und aneinander gedrückt, neuerlich das Gefühl vom Körper des anderen in sich aufsaugend, während ihre Zungen sich langsam umspielten, sich näher kamen und wieder trennten. Nur um einander gleich aufs Neue wieder zu liebkosen.  
  
Selbst Peeves Gepolter in einem der Räume etwas weiter den Gang hinunter konnte die beiden nicht stören.  
  
Als sich ihre Lippen diesmal etwas später voneinander lösten und sie sich schwer atmend in die Augen sahen, fuhren sie nicht auseinander und flüchteten; sie hielten sich weiterhin im Arm.  
  
Draco sah Ginny verblüfft an. Wie war das möglich? Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er das Gefühl, dass es ihm nicht egal war, wie jemand dachte, zum ersten Mal wollte er jemanden nicht erniedrigen und unter sich sehen. Was machte dieses Mädchen mit ihm? Solche Gefühle hatte der sonst so kalte Junge für gewöhnlich doch auch nicht.  
  
Ginny wurde sich im selben Augenblick der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie gerade Draco Malfoy geküsst hatte - zum zweiten - und das es ihr gefallen hatte... sehr gut sogar. Aber wie war das möglich? Wo sie Malfoy doch sonst immer verabscheut hatte. Nun ja, zumindest hatte sie ihn bis vor ein paar Tagen verabscheut, danach hatte er sie einfach nur noch verwirrt.  
  
Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach, während sie einander ansahen und immer noch festhielten. Sowohl Draco als auch Ginny konnten kaum begreifen, in was für einer Situation sie sich gerade befanden. Aber keiner der beiden hatte etwas gegen diese Situation einzuwenden...  
  
Näherkommende Schritte vor der Bibliothekstür ließen die zwei dann doch auseinander fahren. Gerade war Ginny wieder vom Tisch auf ihren Stuhl geklettert und Draco zu einem der Regale gehechtet, als Madam Pince auch schon um die Ecke bog. Misstrauisch hob sie eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, als sie die leicht roten Gesichter der beiden sah.  
  
"Ich hoffe, Sie beide haben nicht wieder irgendwelche Bücher beschädigt.." sagte sie spitz - seit dem letzten Vorfall hatte sie die beiden ein wenig auf dem Kieker - und setzte sich in Sichtweite an einen der Tische.  
  
Nun waren sie unter Beobachtung. Ginny, ob des Kommentars von Madam Pince noch ein wenig mehr errötet, schrieb um sich abzulenken eifrig aus dem Buch ab, während Draco nach dem Buch suchte, wegen dem er eigentlich ursprünglich hierher gekommen war. Aber gedanklich waren beide nicht wirklich bei der Sache und immer wieder huschten ihre Blicke zum jeweils anderen. Schließlich hatte Draco sein Buch gefunden und der wachsam- bohrende Blick von Madam Pince bereitete ihm derart Unbehagen, dass er beschloss, sich wieder zu verziehen. Er musste das Geschehen vor Madam Pinces Auftauchen erst einmal verarbeiten.  
  
Als er zur Tür ging, sah er ein letztes Mal zu Ginny herüber und auch sie sah auf und ihn an. Einen Moment lang wäre Draco am liebsten umgedreht und hätte Madam Pince verscheucht um wieder mit dem Rotschopf allein zu sein, doch er beherrschte sich und ging dann hinaus.  
  
Am nächsten Tag schienen Ginny und Draco abermals zu einem stummen Einverständnis gekommen zu sein. Wieder waren beide abends in der Bibliothek und wieder kümmerten sie sich nicht um Hausaufgaben.  
  
"Madam Pince könnte jeden Moment kommen," murmelte Ginny mit geschlossenen Augen, als Draco sich ihrem Hals widmete. Sie war gegen eine Wand in der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek gelehnt, so dass sie von Regalen verborgen waren, damit nicht gleich jeder sie entdeckte, der hereinkam. Obwohl das an einem Sonntag um diese Uhrzeit eher unwahrscheinlich war.  
  
Draco antwortete nicht und plötzlich wurde Ginny bewusst, dass er immer noch mit seinen Lippen an ihrem Hals hing.  
  
"Was... machst du da?" fragte sie und öffnete die Augen.  
  
Nach einigen Sekunden löste er sich von ihrem Hals.  
  
"Nichts."  
  
Ginny schaute ihn bestürzt an: "Du hast mir doch etwa keinen-" Sie kam nicht dazu, die Frage zu vollenden, da Draco sich nun wieder ihren Lippen zugewendet hatte.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später hetzte Ginny zurück zum Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum. Wiedereinmal konnte sie es nicht lassen, beim Gehen nachzudenken. In was schlitterte sie da nur rein? Wollte sie sich jetzt jeden Abend mit Malfoy treffen, um... zu knutschen? Sie waren ja nicht mal zusammen oder so etwas...  
  
Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, bemerkte sie geschockt, dass noch ziemlich viele Leute anwesend waren. Unter anderem auch ihre Brüder Ron, George und Fred. Sie wollte sich schnellstmöglich auf in ihr Zimmer machen, blieb jedoch wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie jemanden rufen hörte: "Hey, Ginny hat einen Knutschfleck, schaut mal!"  
  
Wer auch immer diesen Satz gesagt hatte, er hatte damit die volle Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Brüder und auch die von Harry, Martha und Hermine auf sie gelenkt. Auch dass sie rasch die Hand gehoben hatte, um den Knutschfleck von Draco zu verdecken, konnte nicht mehr verhindern, dass alle ihn sahen. Auf den Gesichtern von Fred, George und Ron zeigte sich deutliches Erstaunen.  
  
"Ja jaaa - so schnell werden sie groß..." sagte Fred dann mit mütterlicher Stimme und seufzte gespielt. George fing sogleich an, grinsend über den Verursacher zu mutmaßen, während Fred aufgestanden war, und Ginny nun in einen der Sessel bei der Gruppe bugsiert hatte.  
  
"Na, wer war es, hm? Vielleicht Seamus Finnigan? Der fehlt doch auch schon die ganze Zeit..." versuchte George nun mehr herauszufinden. Ginny versank förmlich in dem Sessel und fühlte sich hundeelend.  
  
"Lasst sie doch in Ruhe..." meinte Martha, die nur zu gut wusste wie man sich fühlte, wenn man so bedrängt wurde.  
  
"Na aber wir müssen doch informiert sein, was unsere kleine Schwester so treibt!" zwinkerte Fred nur und hakte nochmals nach. "Und? War es Seamus?"  
  
"Was war ich?" kam da eine leicht irritiert klingende Gegenfrage von der Tür her, denn Seamus war soeben - in Begleitung von Dean Thomas - zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen.  
  
"Ha!" kam es von Fred und George und beide waren gleichzeitig aufgesprungen um mit dem Finger auf Seamus zu zeigen. "Haben wir dich, Übeltäter!" feixte Fred und schon hatte George auch den verwirrten Finnigan geschnappt und zu den anderen befördert. Ginny wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als in einem Mauseloch zu verschwinden.  
  
"Übeltäter?" fragte Dean verwirrt und folgte den beiden zur Sitzgruppe. Noch ein aufmerksamer Zuhörer mehr, den Ginny ganz und gar nicht gebrauchen konnte. Alle Augen starrten auf sie und Seamus, Ron hatte einen leicht roten Kopf und Hermine und Martha schon fast mitleidige Blicke aufgesetzt.  
  
"Na, du hast doch wohl nicht geglaubt dass es ein Kavaliersdelikt ist, unserer geliebten kleinen Schwester einen Knutschfleck zu verpassen!" entrüstete sich George und Fred nickte einfrig zustimmend.  
  
"Knutsch...? Wa- MOMENT - was soll ich gemacht haben?!" stieß Seamus überrascht hervor und er starrte zunächst die Zwillinge, dann Ginny fassungslos an. Was erzählte die Kleine denn da? Er war den ganzen Abend mit Dean zusammen gewesen!  
  
"Kann er gar nicht..." sprang dann dieser dem Himmel sei Dank auch in die Bresche und half seinem Freund aus. "Wir wurden nämlich von Filch dazu verdonnert die Pokale zu putzen, weil wir eine Stinkbombe dabei hatten. Seamus war den ganzen Abend bei mir und Ginny überhaupt nicht da - die ist doch in die Bibliothek gegangen." fuhr Dean fort und Fred und George zogen lange Gesichter, als sie so erfuhren, dass der 'Schuldige' offenbar doch noch nicht gefunden war.  
  
"Genau..." nickte Seamus und hatte auf einmal einen absurden Gedanken. "Vielleicht wars ja Malfoy, der war auch auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek...." meinte er und grinste breit.  
  
Ginny blieb fast das Herz stehen und sie sah völlig entsetzt aus. Ebenso Ron. Doch Fred und George deuteten den Schrecken in Ginnys Augen zum Glück falsch und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
  
"Malfoy, na klaaaar - oh mein Gott, was für eine irre Idee!" lachte George und Fred hing, Tränen in den Augen, an Hermines Schulter.  
  
"Da würde sie eher eine Kröte küssen als den!" meinte er und wischte sich die Lachtränen weg.  
  
Auch Ron, Harry, Martha und die anderen beiden Jungs lachten aus voller Kehle. Malfoy, der Typ mit dem kältesten Gesicht der Schule und das größte Ekelpaket als heißblütiger Knutschfleckverpasser war wirklich eine erheiternde Vorstellung.  
  
Ginny wurde in dem Sessel noch kleiner und schwieg beharrlich. Einzig Hermine sah, dass sie ein paar Tränen in den Augen hatte.  
  
Bevor sie jedoch etwas sagen konnte, war Ginny schon aufgestanden und in Richtung der Mädchenschlafsäle unterwegs. Hermine stand auch auf, was dazu führte, dass Fred, der auf der Lehne ihres Sessels gehockt und sich bei ihr aufgestützt hatte, zur Seite fiel. Die fragenden Blicke der anderen ignorierend folgte sie ihrer Freundin.  
  
"Ginny, war es Malfoy?" Hermine saß neben ihr auf Ginnys Bett.  
  
Die Rothaarige hatte mit ihren Händen ihr Gesicht bedeckt und Hermine war sich sicher, dass noch mehr Tränen flossen. Langsam nickte Ginny.  
  
Obwohl Hermine gehofft hatte, dass Ginny sie fragen würde, ob sie noch alle Latten am Zaun hatte, war sie nicht wirklich überrascht. Malfoy und Ginny... Das konnte wirklich böse enden. Besonders wenn Harry und Ron das erfuhren; immerhin mochten die beiden den Slytherin wohl am wenigsten von allen Schülern. Nun, Hermine war auch nicht gerade ein Fan von ihm, aber sie würde das nicht an Ginny auslassen. Bei ihren beiden besten Freunden war sie sich da allerdings nicht so sicher... Sie musste wieder an das Debakel mit Krum im letzten Jahr denken. Wie würde Ron dann erst das aufnehmen?  
  
"Er... Er ist einfach..." Ginny nahm die Hände von ihrem verheulten Gesicht und versuchte, eine Erklärung zu finden.  
  
"Er ist was?"  
  
"So... sanft."  
  
Malfoy. Sanft. Sie musste sich verhört haben.  
  
"Malfoy ist sanft?" fragte Hermine nach, um sicher zu gehen.  
  
"Ja... Ich weiss, das ist kaum vorzustellen, weil er so eine große Klappe hat und dauernd andere beleidigt. Aber wenn... wenn er mich küsst und berührt ist er so anders... zärtlich."  
  
Okay, das war definitiv mehr, als Hermine jemals über Malfoy herausfinden hatte wollen. Sie legte Ginny einen Arm um die Schultern.  
  
"Seit ihr zusammen?"  
  
Ginny lächelte gequält: "Nein. Wie stellst du dir das denn bitte auch vor? Kannst dir ja wohl denken, was für eine Welle an Ereignissen das auslösen würde." Sie hatte also auch schon daran gedacht, wie die anderen Schüler reagieren würden, wenn sie etwas davon herausfanden.  
  
"Hey, ich weiß es und reiß ich dir den Kopf ab?"  
  
"Das ist was anderes. Du bist nicht so... bescheuert und hitzköpfig wie die anderen im Schloss."  
  
Hermine lachte.  
  
Auch am nächsten Tag fiel es Ginny immer noch sehr schwer, die Mutmaßungen ihrer Brüder über den Verursacher des Knutschfleckes an ihrem Hals zu ertragen, zumal sie schon direkt nach dem Aufstehen damit begannen und das so konsequent, dass es auch noch zig andere Schüler mitbekamen. Doch als es beim Frühstück allzu bunt wurde und die Namen immer ausgefallener, sprach Hermine ein ordentliches Machtwort.  
  
"Ihr haltet jetzt alle die Klappe, ich will nichts mehr davon hören! Ihr seid ja furchtbar! Wenn Ginny es euch würde sagen wollen, dann hätte sie es schon getan - so wie ihr euch aufführt kann ich aber gut verstehen, dass sie es nicht tut..." fauchte sie die ganze rothaarige Bande - ausgenommen von Harrys dunklem Schopf - energisch an und drohte damit, ihnen alle erdenklichen Flüche auf den Hals zu jagen, wenn sie nicht endlich aufhörten. Das zeigte Wirkung. Auch wenn alle so aussahen, als würden sie sich nicht eher zufrieden geben, bis sie wussten, wer Ginnys heimlicher Lover war, war zumindest Ruhe im Karton. Hermine tätschelte unter dem Tisch Ginnys Hand und das rothaarige Mädchen drückte die von Hermine dankbar.  
  
Der 'Streit' war allerdings nicht unbemerkt geblieben...  
  
"Wasn da am Gryffindor-Tisch los? Die Mädels zoffen sich mit den Jungs?" fragte Pansy Parkinson eine ihrer ebenso dämlichen Freundinnen und zog sie Stirn kraus, was noch mehr Falten in ihrem Mopsgesicht verursachte.  
  
"Ach, es geht bestimmt um den Knutschfleck, den das kleine Wiesel bekommen hat - noch nichts davon gehört?" mischte sich Blaise Zabini ein, während er gegenüber von Draco sein Müsli löffelte. "Hat sie wohl gestern bekommen und keiner weiß von wem - geht schon die Runde und alle raten wild rum..." fuhr er fort und grinste. "Hab sogar schon deinen Namen fallen hören, Malfoy..." sagte er und blickte den blonden Jungen an.  
  
Pansy schnaufte in ihren Becher Orangensaft, den sie sich gerade an die Lippen geführt hatte.  
  
"Das wünscht sie sich wohl," lachte sie laut und alle Mädchen am Tisch fielen mit ein.  
  
"Jaaa, als ob Draco so etwas wie sie auch nur eines Blickes geschweige denn eines Knutschfleckes würdigen würde," kreischte Millicent belustigt.  
  
Blaise fing nun auch an laut zu lachen.  
  
"Ja, als ob ein Slytherin mit einer Gryffindor-"  
  
"Was wäre wenn?" unterbrach Malfoy mit kalter Stimme.  
  
Pansy, Millicent und Blaise sahen ihn ungläubig an. Crabbe und Goyle, die rechts von Malfoy saßen, schienen zu beschäftigt mit ihrem Essen, um etwas mitzukriegen.  
  
Einige Minuten herrschte Schweigen in der Gruppe. Doch dann brachen Blaise und Millicent in erneutes Gelächter aus.  
  
"Guter Witz Malfoy!"  
  
"Draco, dein Humor ist so köstlich!"  
  
"Hätte dir fast geglaubt, hahahaha!"  
  
Doch Pansy lachte nicht. Sie sah angewidert zu dem Weasley-Mädchen herüber, das sich nun mit dieser Martha unterhielt. Ihr Draco würde nie so einen widerlichen Scherz machen. So etwas war unter seiner Würde. Dieses Mädchen musste irgendwas mit ihm angestellt haben und sie würde auch bald herausfinden, was...  
  
Das jedenfalls nahm sie sich fest vor und daher verfolgte sie Draco nun immer wann es ging auf Schritt und Tritt. Denn wenn sie mit ihren Vermutungen Recht hatte, dann würde der gutaussehende Zauberer sicher schon bald wieder mit dieser kleinen, widerwärtigen Wieselhexe zusammentreffen.  
  
Draco aber war sehr vorsichtig geworden. Auch wenn es ihm sicher keiner sonderlich krumm nehmen würde - außer Potter und Co natürlich, da es denen an Respekt ihm gegenüber gehörig mangelte - dass er mit Ginny anbandelte, so wollte er die kleine rothaarige Schönheit doch nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Diese Einstellung überraschte ihn völlig, denn sonst war es ihm stets eine wahre Freude gewesen, einen Gryffindor leiden zu lassen - und das war es im Grunde auch immer noch - nur nicht bei ihr....  
  
Und so verfolgte Pansy ihn tagelang umsonst in alle möglichen und unmöglichen Winkel und Ecken von Hogwarts.  
  
Doch eines Abends hielt Draco es nicht mehr aus. Er hatte ein Gefühl, wie er es noch nie gehabt hatte und er konnte es sich auch nicht erklären, aber in seinem Inneren schien etwas zu brennen, dass ihn verzehrte. Unruhig rutschte er auf seinem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins umher, bis er zu dem Schluss kam, dass nur Ginny sein stummes Leiden heilen konnte.  
  
Als Draco sich erhob, kam auch wieder Leben in Pansy, die schon den ganzen Abend auf einem Stuhl in der Nähe von Draco hockte und ihn beobachtete. Rasch stand auch sie auf und beeilte sich, dem Blonden unbemerkt zu folgen, der nun mit großen Schritten den Raum verließ und sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek machte.  
  
Ginny saß bereits - wie jeden Abend - in selbiger und tat so, als würde sie in einem der Bücher lesen. In Wirklichkeit aber las sie nicht. Sie dachte an Draco...  
  
Daran, was sie hier getan hatten und daran, dass sie ihn nun schon seit Tagen nicht mehr getroffen hatten. Die Slytherins zerrissen sich immer noch das Maul über ihren Knutschfleck, von dem inzwischen nur noch ein blasser, fliederfarbener Hauch zu erkennen war. Ob Draco sie nun hatte fallen lassen?  
  
Sie spürte, wie ihr ein dicker Kloß die Kehle zuschnürte. Warum kümmerte sie das so? Er war..... er war ein Slytherin, und er machte ihren Brüdern das Leben schwer und hatte das auch bei ihr getan....  
  
Ja...aber das lag nun scheinbar eine Ewigkeit zurück. Viel stärker als all diese anderen Erinnerungen an seine Gemeinheiten waren die an seine Lippen, wie er sie zärtlich küsste und an seine Hände, wie er sie in ihrem Haar vergrub während er sie fest an sich zog. Sollte das alles nun vorbei sein? Nur, weil sie aus getrennten Häusern kamen, die meinten, sie müssten sich bekriegen? Ginny kam sich vor wie in einer schlechten Romeo und Julia- Verfilmung und musste stumm anfangen zu weinen, als sie an das tragische Ende von deren Liebe dachte.  
  
Fast hätte sie vor Schreck aufgeschrieen, als ihr jemand von hinten die Hand auf die Schulter legte...  
  
Sie drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl um, um zu sehen, wer da hinter ihr stand.  
  
Sie sah sich dem Blondschopf gegenüber, wegen dem sie in den letzten Tagen des öfteren Tränen vergossen hatte und nach dem sie sich trotzdem so gesehnt hatte.  
  
Draco sah ihr stumm in ihr tränenverschmiertes Gesicht und beugte sich zu ihr herunter, um sie zu küssen...  
  
Das war doch wohl nicht wahr! Pansy hatte sich hinter einem der vielen Regale versteckt und beobachtete fassungslos, was sich da vor ihren Augen abspielte. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass Draco, IHR Draco, freiwillig... Das würde ein Nachspiel haben.  
  
"Habt ihr schon gehört?"  
  
"Ja, wenn ichs dir doch sage! Ginny Weasley aus Gryffindor!"  
  
"Aber... sie ist doch erst im 4. Schuljahr und dann schon..."  
  
"Wie entsetzlich, das hätte ich ihr nie zugetraut."  
  
"... Sie schien immer so nett."  
  
"Was für eine Schlampe."  
  
Solche und andere Kommentare waren am nächsten Tag überall im Schloss zu hören. Irgendjemand hatte wohl angefangen, herumzuerzählen, dass eine gewisse Ginny Weasley als so eine Art Serviette von Schoß zu Schoß wanderte.  
  
Zuerst dachte Ginny, dass das alles nur ein Scherz war und irgendwann jemand zu ihr kommen und sie anlachen würde: "April, April!"  
  
Im Laufe des Tages jedoch wurden diese ungläubigen und erbosten Stimmen immer lauter und inzwischen schafften es nicht einmal mehr Fred, George und Ron, die Leute dazu zu bringen, ruhig zu sein. Auch Hermines Androhungen, jeden zu verfluchen, der ein falsches Wort sagte, schienen nach einiger Zeit nicht mehr zu fruchten.  
  
Ginny hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass sie genau wusste, wer das verzapft hatte. So etwas traute sie nur einer zu.  
  
Als Malfoy sich morgens mit Crabbe und Goyle auf den Weg zur Großen Halle machte, hörte er, wie Blaise und Millicent über jemanden redeten...  
  
"Ich hab ja schon immer gewusst, dass mit der was nicht stimmt. Sie ist halt doch ein Wiesel."  
  
"Durch und durch," stimmte Blaise zu.  
  
"Tja und wies aussieht, können auch Wiesel noch tiefer fallen," lachte Millicent erfreut.  
  
"Schlampe eben." murrte Blaise.  
  
Draco blieb stehen. Wiesel? Redeten sie da etwa über Ginny?  
  
"Hey, wer ist eine Schlampe?" fragte Draco Blaise scheinbar ohne großes Interesse.  
  
"Na, Ginny Weasley. Das ganze Schloss redet sicher schon davon. Sie ist wohl in letzter Zeit von einem Jungen zum anderen gewandert."  
  
"Ach... welche Jungs denn so?"  
  
"Also," plötzlich schien Blaise der Wind aus den Segeln genommen worden zu sein. "Namen kennen wir alle nicht, natürlich geht niemand damit hausieren, an so einem schmutzigen Mädel dran gewesen zu sein. Aber wie ich gehört habe, waren es viele."  
  
Draco starrte den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin, der vor ihm stand, wütend an. Irgendjemand hatte also solche Gerüchte in die Welt gesetzt und er würde sein letztes Hemd darauf verwetten, dass es Pansy Parkinson gewesen war.  
  
"Pass auf, was du sagst," zischte Draco und ging an ihm vorbei. Verdammt nochmal, er hätte sich beherrschen sollen. Pansy war ihm sicherlich nachgegangen und hatte alles gesehen.  
  
Der Tag wurde für Ginny immer schlimmer. Bereits nach wenigen Unterrichtsstunden hatte das gemeine Gerücht, dass Pansy über sie verbreitet haben musste, einmal die Runde durch das ganze Schloss gemacht und jeder redete über sie. Peeves, der Poltergeist, machte sich einen Heidenspaß daraus durch die Gänge zu rasen und immer wieder "Das Wiesel geht um, geht um, geht um, bald hat sie auch den Letzten rum.." zu gröhlen, und erst Professor Dumbledore konnte ihn zum Schweigen bringen. Hermine und Martha litten stumm mit Ginny, die wie ein Häufchen Elend durch die Gänge schlich und schließlich im Zaubertränke-Unterricht in Tränen ausbrach, als Professor Snape, der den Schülern zwar verboten hatte, weiter in seinem Unterricht zu tuscheln, selber eine abfällige Bemerkung über die wilde Vermehrung von Ratten machte.  
  
Als sich die Halle zum Mittag füllte, gab es keinen Schüler mehr, der nicht über Ginny redete. Einige waren immer noch der Meinung, dass das Gehörte einfach nicht wahr sein konnte, aber viele andere waren mit Feuereifer dabei, über das Weasley-Mädchen herzuziehen. Man hätte es ja schon immer gewusst - sowas sähe man den Mädchen ja an, usw.  
  
Sogar am Gryffindor-Tisch gab es einige, die mitmachten und Ginny brachte zwischen Fred und George sitzend, die beide bitterböse Blicke auf die Lästermäuler warfen, keinen Bissen herunter. Professor McGonagalls Blick ruhte besorgt auf dem Mädchen mit den roten Haaren, konnte sie doch nicht glauben, was inzwischen auch zu den Lehrern vorgedrungen war. Ginny Weasley ein Flittchen?  
  
Auch Draco hatte wenig Appetit. Vielmehr war er damit beschäftigt, die Mäuler um ihn herum zu stopfen, die immer wieder über Ginny herzogen. Doch all sein Bemühen nutzte nichts, denn die ganze Halle konnte er so unmöglich zum Schweigen bringen.  
  
Sein Blick wanderte hinüber zu Ginny, die so unglücklich aussah, dass es ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich versetzte. Sie war in sich zusammengesunken und hatte noch keinen Bissen angerührt. Als nun auch noch eine der weiter unten am Tisch sitzenden Slytherins eine besonders gehässige Bemerkung machte, die man auch noch am Gryffindor-Tisch verstand, brach Ginny schließlich vor allen Augen in Tränen aus. Sie vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und schluchzte bitterlich, während ihre Brüder so aussahen, als würden sie am liebsten auf der Stelle einen Mord begehen.  
  
Dann hörte Draco ein gemeines Kichern und als er aufsah, sah er Pansy Parkinson, die mit einem siegesbewussten und triumphierenden breiten Grinsen voller Genuss auf die weinende Ginny blickte.  
  
Das war zuviel! Noch bevor Professor McGonagall, die aufgestanden war, um Ginny zu beruhigen, einen Schritt in Richtung des Mädchens machen konnte, war er aufgesprungen und mit wenigen Sätzen vor den Lehrertisch getreten. Die Aufmerksamkeit aller richtete sich auf ihn.  
  
Viele der Schüler erwarteten, dass Malfoy nun dem Ganzen durch eine besonders gemeine Bemerkung über Ginny die Krone aufsetzen würde....doch es kam ganz anders...  
  
"Ihr habt sicher alle gehört, was über Ginny Weasley geredet wird," begann er mit lauter Stimme und sah, wie einige der erwartungsfrohen Gesichter, die ihn anstarrten, erstarrten. Er nannte sie Ginny Weasley? Ginny??  
  
"Und einigen dürfte auch schon klar geworden sein, wer die Gerüchte in die Welt gesetzt hat. Natürlich war es Pansy Parkinson, wer sonst. Na ja, allerdings war es auch etwas meine Schuld, weil ich die Neugierde der kleinen Zecke unterschätzt habe." Pansy schnappte empört nach Luft und einige Schüler lachten.  
  
"Also sollte ich hier eins klar stellen: Ginny ist in letzter Zeit nicht von einem Jungen zum anderen gewandert. Pansy hat das erfunden, um ihr eins auszuwischen. Ginny war nur mit mir zusammen und der Knutschfleck kam auch von mir." Er ließ seinen Blick über die fassungslosen Gesichter streifen, die ihn anstarrten: "Und ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn ihr jetzt aufhört, euch in Sachen einzumischen, die euch verdammt nochmal nichts angehen. Sonst kriegt ihr es mit mir zu tun." Er nickte in Richtung Crabbe und Goyle: "Und mit meinen Freunden." Seine Bodyguards sahen ihn treudoof an.  
  
Die Halle war von Schweigen erfüllt. Draco Malfoy und Ginny Weasley?! Ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor?! Draco sah, wie vielen der Mund sperrangelweit offen stand, so als hätten sie grade gesehen, wie er seinen Kopf halbiert hatte.  
  
Harry und seinen Freunden erging es nicht anders. Es war Malfoy gewesen?!? Und Draco hatte da doch nicht grade wirklich Partei für Ginny ergriffen? Er hatte sogar Ärger angedroht, wenn nochmal jemand was Schlechtes über sie sagte! Die Weasley-Jungs und Harry fühlten sich wie in einem Traum und auch Hermine, die ja gewusst hatte, dass es Draco war, mit dem Ginny sich traf, konnte es kaum fassen, das Draco diese Angelegenheit so offen zugab, um Ginny zu helfen.  
  
Ginny hatte nachdem Draco angefangen hatte zu reden die Hände vom Gesicht genommen und ihn verblüfft angeschaut. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass er so für sie eintreten würde.  
  
Und seine Worte zeigten Wirkung. - Hatte man eben noch verächtlich zu Ginny geschaut, so war es nun Pansy, der man abwertende Blick zuwarf und über die an den beiden Tischen der Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs getuschelt wurde. Sowas! Man hatte es ja sowieso nicht geglaubt - und nun die Wahrheit - eine Slytherin hatte das ganze Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt - war ja eigentlich klar gewesen...  
  
Ginny war zumute, als fiele ihr ein Stein so groß wie der Mount Everest vom Herzen. Ihr Blick traf sich mit dem von Draco, der nun - immer noch drohend - in die Runde sah. Als der Blondschopf sah, wie sie ihn unendlich dankbar anlächelte, machte sein Herz einen Sprung. Ja - so war sie ihm viel lieber: lächelnd und mit diesem Leuchten in den braunen Augen!  
  
Auch Professor Dumbledore lächelte zufrieden und klatschte kurz in die Hände. "Ich bin sehr stolz Mister Malfoy - das zeigt wirklich Courage..." sagte er so leise, dass nur Draco und die anderen Lehrer es hörten. Draco nahm es ohne Regung hin und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg zu seinem Platz, während der Direktor die Schüler, unter denen nun ein regelrechter Tumult ausbrach, wieder zur Ruhe rief und bat, doch weiter zu essen, damit sie nicht hungrig in den Nachmittagsunterricht gehen mussten. Die Schüler taten, wie ihnen geheißen, auch wenn sich natürlich nebenbei rege über das soeben Erfahrene unterhalten wurde. Und auch Ginny hatte wieder Appetit und aß etwas, während sie und Draco einander den Rest der Zeit durch die Halle hinweg ansahen.  
  
In der nächsten Zeit hatte Pansy es wirklich nicht leicht - viele der Schüler verachteten sie tief für das, was sie Ginny angetan hatte. So wurde sie dann eines Tages zum zweiten Male Opfer einer Knarl-Pulver-Attacke.  
  
Ginny aber wurde förmlich von Schülern überrannt, die sich bei ihr entschuldigten. Und zu ihrer großen Freude nahmen ihre Freunde auch recht gut auf, dass sie ein Verhältnis zu Draco Malfoy hatte - auch wenn keiner in Begeisterungsstürme ausbrach...  
  
Als sie - wieder einmal an einem Freitag Abend - erneut dicke Bücher in der Bibliothek wälzte - Professor Snape hatte einen ausführlichen Aufsatz über verschiedene Kräuter verlangt - war ihr so leicht ums Herz wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und selbiges tat einen großen Sprung, als sie ihr bereits gut vertraute Schritte auf dem alten Holzboden näherkommen hörte.  
  
"Fleißig?" fragte Draco und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl neben ihr fallen.  
  
"Gezwungenermaßen, da der Aufsatz für Snape ist," antwortete sie gequält.  
  
Es war allseits bekannt, dass Professor Snape die Schüler seines eigenen Hauses - Slytherin - bevorzugt behandelte und die anderen Schüler hingegen liebend gerne in die Pfanne haute. Besonders wenn es sich um Gryffindors handelte, die noch dazu mit Harry Potter befreundet waren.  
  
"Hm, ich bin in den letzten beiden Tagen gar nicht dazu gekommen, dir zu danken, weil ich dauernd von so vielen Leuten belagert wurde." Ginny sah ihn entschuldigend an: "Das war echt nett von dir, so für mich einzustehen. Das hätte nicht jeder gemacht."  
  
"Ich hoffe doch auch mal schwer, dass nicht jeder so verrückt nach dir ist, wie ich."  
  
Ginny stutzte. Mit so etwas hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet und dann auch noch so einfach dahergesagt, als hätte er ihr gerade erklärt, wie toll das Wetter wäre. Sie spürte, wie ihr die Hitze in den Kopf schoss.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny..." Er rutschte etwas näher an sie heran und sah ihr fest in die Augen. "Gewöhn dich besser daran, denn ich werde in Zukunft noch ganz andere Sachen zu dir sagen." Er lächelte sie schief an. "Wenn du jetzt schon auf Turborot umstellst, bleibt ja nichts mehr für später."  
  
"Ich denke lieber gar nicht darüber nach, was für andere Sachen du meinst."  
  
Draco lachte leise und bedeutete ihr mit einem Zeigefinger, näher zu kommen. Das ließ sie sich nicht zweimal "sagen". Auch sie rutschte näher an ihn heran, so dass ihre Gesichter nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.  
  
"Wie wärs damit?" fragte Draco und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr.  
  
Kaum zu glauben, aber Ginny wurde tatsächlich noch roter als sie eh schon war. Draco sah sie schmunzelnd an.  
  
"Das wird noch," murmelte er und zog sie auf seinen Schoß, um kurz danach ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss zu versiegeln.  
  
La Ende XD

_Na, fertig? Dann ein herzliches Peskiwichteli Pestermoni! -mitm Zauberstab rumwedel- (In Gedenken an unseren geliebten Gilderoy Lockhart)_

_MfG_

_Ley und Ganjazuka_


	2. Harry und Martha

-schokofrösche an alle leser des ersten cappis verteil-  
So, hier der 2. Teil... extra dämlich :/ Na ja, man möge uns verstehen, dass es etwas albern geworden ist: Ley war damals (aushol XD) für vier Tage zu mir nach Schenefeld in den hohen Norden gefahren und diese FF ist in langen, nächtlichen Stunden und nach seeeehr viel Abba entstanden. Also.... viel spaß dann mal o.o

2. Harry und Martha

Auch Wochen später waren Ginny und Draco natürlich immer noch Gesprächsthema Nummer eins. Kaum einer hätte in der Nacht, in der Draco allen von ihm und Ginny erzählt hatte, geglaubt, dass die beiden später immer noch... was auch immer sie taten. Eigentlich wusste keiner, was genau und wo sie es machten. Sie schienen es nicht an die große Glocke hängen zu wollen, da aber immer noch Frieden zwischen den beiden zu herrschen schien, musste da ja noch was laufen.

Also, wie sollte man an Neuigkeiten über die beiden kommen?

Die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs hatten da das Nchsehen, ebenso die Slytherins, von denen sich keiner traute, Draco auf sein Verhältnis mit Ginny anzusprechen - hatte er ihnen doch sehr deutlich gemacht, was ihnen blühte, wenn sie sich einmischten - aber die Gryffindors hatten schnell eine andere vermeintliche Informationsquelle ausgemacht. Immerhin hatten sie nicht nur drei von Ginnys Brüdern, sondern auch noch zwei ihrer besten Freundinnen bei sich im Haus! Und so kam es, dass Ron, die Zwillinge, Harry, Martha und Hermine nahezu ständig von neugierigen Mitschülern umringt waren. Langsam konnte es wirklich lästig werden.

"Noch einmal", murrte Martha, während sie mit Hermine durch die Gänge ging, "und ich ich fange an, mir irgendetwas auszudenken. Das sie unsere Freundin isr, heißt doch nicht, dass sie uns immer sagt, wo Dracos Zu.."

"Ich verstehe schon." unterbrach Hermine hastig. "Und selbst wenn, würden wir wohl kaum Informationen am Schwarzen brett aushängen lassen."

Als die beiden am Portrait der fetten Lady ankamen, riefen sie ihr das Passwort zu ('Knusper Milch Snack') und betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum. Nicht viele Schüler waren dort, da das Abendessen grade begonnen hatte. Hermine wollte noch schnell ihre überlandene Tasche ablegen. Da sie trotz ihres 'normalen' Stundenplans immer noch viel mehr Bücher al nötig mit sich herum schleppte, konnte die Tasche doch recht schwer werden.

"Hey, geht ihr nicht runter zum Essen?" Ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit leuchtend grünen Augen kam die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen heruntergepoltert.

"Harry, du noch hier?" fragte Martha etwas überrascht, denn sie hätte ihn längst mit den anderen beim Essen vermutet.

"Doch gleich..." antwortete Hermine dann auf die eigentliche Frage und sah sich um. "Wo ist denn Ron?"

Jetzt fiel auch Martha auf, dass Harrys bester Freund offenbar nicht da war.

"Hält uns schon Plätze frei..." erklärte Harry und fügte dann an "Ich habe nur noch die Besen verstaut."

Richtig, Harry und die anderen hatten ja noch für das nächste Quidditch-Spiel gegen die Ravenclaws trainiert. Auch wenn sie gegen Slytherin gewonnen hatten, ließ Angelina ihr Team kräftig üben, damit sie den Vorsprung ausbauen konnten.

"Und ihr verstaut die Taschen, hm?" fragte Harry und deutete auf Hermines Ungetüm. Diese nickte.

"Ich habe wirklich keine Lust, mich noch länger damit abzuschleppen..." sagte sie und stellte die zum bertsen gefüllte Tasche neben einen der Sessel.

"Was schleppst du auch immer soviel mit?" meinte Martha nur kopfschüttelnd. Sie hatte nie verstanden, warum ihre Freundin ständig sämtliche Bücher mitnahm, die sie zur Verfügung hatte.

"Na man könnte sie ja mal gebrauchen..." kam es da - sehr zu Hermines Überraschung - von Harry. Seit wann vertsand er denn, warum die ganzen Bücher so wichtig waren? Auch Martha war verblüfft, doch dann zwinkerte Harry ihr zu und ihr wurde klar, dass er genauso dachte wie sie. Irgendwann würde Hermine sich nochmal einen Bruch heben.

Hermine wandte sich wieder ihren Freunden zu. "Gehen wir dann?"

Harry nickte ihr zu und Hermine sah zu Martha, doch diese schien irgendwie nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein.

"Martha? Geht´s dir gut? Du hast irgendwie..."

"Was?" Martha sah ihre Freundin überrascht an, so als sähe sie sie zum ersten Mal.

"Ach nichts. Gehen wir." Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Wenn Martha nicht selbst bemerkte, dass ihr Kopf hochrot war, wäre es wohl besser, nichts zu erwähnen.

Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.

Irgendwie komisch, dachte Hermine, sonst redete Martha am liebsten ununterbrochen und konnte kaum still halten. Aber immer wenn Harry in der Nähe war, war sie wie versteinert. Man konnte sich aber auch anstellen. Harry war doch nur ein...Junge.

"Hermine?" Harry schaute seine beste Freundin besorgt an, als sich blanker Horror auf ihrem Gesicht breit zu machen schien.

"Was macht ihr denn hier? Ich wusste gar nicht, das ihr wisst, dass es hier auch eine Bibliothek gibt." meinte Hermine am nächsten Tag, als sie selbige betrat.

"Tja Herm, auch Genies müssen mal lernen." seufzte George.

"Ganz Recht, lieber Bruder..." bestätigte Fred grinsend und legte den Riesenstapel, mit dem er eben um die Ecke balanciert gekommen war, geräuschvoll auf dem großen Tisch ab. Hermine hatte indes beschlossen, die Bemerkung einfach zu übergehen.

Nachdem Madam Pince, die ob des Lärms, den Fred mit seinen Büchern über Eiderkröten verursacht hatte, wütend angerauscht gekommen war, sich wieder in ihre Ecke verzogen hatte, setzte Hermine sich mit ihrem Kräuterbuch wieder zu den Zwillingen, die nun tatsächlich so aussahen, als würden sie ernsthaft arbeiten. Beim Anblick von Fred fiel Hermine allerdings etwas ein, dass sie ihren Aufsatz noch ein wenig nach hinten verschieben ließ.

"Sagt mal... Ihr seid doch immer so gute Beobachter..." begann sie und grinste leicht, als Fred und George, beide die rechte Augenbraue leicht fragen in die Höhe gezogen, gleichzeitig aufblickten.

"Jaaa?" hakte George nach, als Hermine nicht gleich weitersprach. "Und weiter?"

Hermine räusperte sich und versuchte dann, so uninteressiert wie möglich zu klingen.

"ist euch da denn in letzter Zeit irgendwas aufgefallen - so... was Harry betrifft?" Nun war es raus.

George und Fred blinzelten kurz. Was Harry betraf?

"Na jaa.." meinte George schließlich. "Mir ist auch schon aufgefallen, dass er ein bisschen zugenommen hat...a..Hey!" Fred hatte seinem Bruder einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf verpasst.

"Dummkopf!" sagte er und blickte Hermine an. "Du meinst was anderes, oder?" Hermine nickte. "Also doch - ja, das mit Martha ist mir auch schon aufgefallen.." nickte Fred zufrieden.

"Gut, also bilde ich mir das nicht nur ein." seufzte Hermine.

George sah seinen Bruder perplex an. "Eigentlich sollte ich doch der Schlaue hier sein.."

"Wir sollten was machen!" rief Fred enthusiastisch und ignorierte seinen Zwilling.

"Was machen?" fragte Hermine ungläubig. "Nein, wir mischen uns nicht ein, denk nicht einmal daran, Fred Weasley!"

Hätte sie doch bloß nichts gesagt, sie hätte sich ja denken können, dass einer von den beiden Knallköpfen eine Kamikaze-Aktion starten würde.

"Also.." fuhr Fred unbeirrt fort und grinste schief "Ich habe da schon eine Idee...."

Nach dem Abendessen gingen Fred, George und ihr Freund Lee Jordan, den sie inzwischen in ihren Plan eigeweiht hatten, auch gleich daran, Freds Idee in die Tat umzusetzen.

Ron, Ginny, Martha, Hermine und Harry hatten es sich grade in einer der Sesselgruppen des Gryffindor-Geminschaftsraumes bequem gemacht und unterhielten sich angeregt über Professor Snapes neueste Ungerechtigkeiten, als das Trio Infernale dazustieß.

"Nanana, wer wird sich denn da gleich so aufregen?" lachte Geroge, als Ginny gerade äußerst verärgert ihrer Wut auf Snape verbalen Ausdruck verlieh.

"Jaaa, immer ruhig - irgendwann kriegt auch Snape nochmal sein Fett weg..." meinte Lee und setzte sich in einen der freien Sessel. Fred ließ sich auf der Lehne von Hermines Sessel nieder und George quetschte sich zwischen Ginny und Lee.

"Hier, lutscht erstmal einen Bonbon, das wird euch beruhigen..." sagte er und griff in die Tasche seines Umhangs, aus der er zwei farbenfrohe Bonbons hervorbrachte und sie an Harry und Martha weitergab, ehe er erneut welche herausgriff und sie an den Rest verteilte. Ron und Ginny dachten schon beinahe, sie würden keine mehr bekommen, doch auch Georges dritter Griff in den Umhang förderte noch zwei Bonbons zu Tage. Scheinbar hatte er sich in seinem Umhang einen richtigen Vorrat angelegt.

Während Martha und Harry schon den guten Geschmack der Bonbons priesen, grinsten sich die Zwillinge und Lee nur breit an. Ron machte das Ganze misstrauisch - doch da inzwischen alle fleißig auf den kleinen Zuckerkügelchen herumlutschten, steckte auch er seinen - knallgrünen - Bonbon in den Mund.

Hermine sah gespannt zu Harry und Martha herüber. Sie kannte Freds Plan ja, aber ob es gut gehen würde?

Und da passierte es auch schon: Harry und Martha schienen wie von Geisterhand aus ihren Sesseln gehoben zu werden...

-BATSCH-

"Harry! Nimm deine Hand von meinem Bauch!"

"Gerne, wenn du deine von meiner Stirn nimmst!"

"Ich kann nicht, ich..." Mit aller Kraft schaffte Martha es, ihre linke Hand von Harrys Stirn zu lösen, nur um kurz darauf mit selbiger an seiner Schulter zu hängen.

Lee, George und Fred brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus und da wurde es Harry und Martha klar.

"Die Bonbons!" stießen sie hervor.

Plötzlich erstarb das Gelächter.

"Lee....warum halten wir Händchen? Ich - WAH!" George wurde wie an einem unsichtbaren Faden nach vorne gezogen und landete mit seiner rechten Schulter an Marthas Brustbein. Lee, der mitgezogen wurde, hielt immer noch Georges Hand und kniete am Boden.

"Oh nein."

"Was 'oh nein' George?" kreischte Hermine, die plötzlich auf den Boden gezogen wurde und Rücken an RÜcken mit Lee endete.

"Ich.." begann George, wirde jedoch durch einen erneuten Schrei und ein 'Uff!' unterbrochen - Fred schien es auch erwischt zu haben, er saß auf Hermine.

"Ich habe aus Versehen in die falschen Tüten gegriffen!" heulte George auf, in einem erneuten Versuch, es zu erklären.

"Sie waren beide in meiner Tasche und...verdammt!"

"Ach.." warf Harry ein, der noch immer an Martha klebte.

"Kein Problem, ihr habt doch sicher ein Gegenmittel."

"Ehm..."

"Ja?"

"Leider... gibt es keins. Die Wirkung lässt von alleine nach."

"Wann??"

"In vierundzwanzig Stunden."

"GEORGE!!"

Nun war es an Ginny und Ron, zu lachen - sie steckten als einzige nicht in dem Menschenbündel.

"Wir hatten Glück!" rief Ginny und hielt sich den schmerzenden Bauch.

Die sechs Fliegenfänger wanden sich und rangelten,um loszukommen. Alles, was dabei herauskamen war allerdings nur, dass sie sich noch mehr ineinander verstrickten. Während Ginny und Ron immer noch prustend in ihren Sesseln hingen, war Harry nun gestolpert und hatte Martha auf seinem Schoß sitzen, die wiederum Rücken an Rücken mit George saß, welcher immer noch versuchte, Lees Kopf von seinem Bauch loszueisen.

Der allerdings war mehr damit beschäftigt, seine Hände von Hermines Oberschenkeln fortzubekommen, bevor diese ihre Hände von Freds Oberkörper nehmen und ihm eins verpassen würde konnen.

Einzig Fred schien mit der Tatsache, dass seine Hand an Hermines wohlgeformten Hinterteil klebte, gar nicht mal so unzufrieden.

Dafür fluchten George und Lee umso mehr und sowohl Harry als auch Martha waren knallrot. Nunja - die Anstrengung eben...

Inzwischen wimmelte es im Gemeinschaftsraum nur wieder so von Schülern, die teilweise ungläubig, teilweise wie Ron und Ginny hochamüsiert beobachteten, wie die sechs sich wanden. Solch ein Tumult blieb natürlich nicht lange unbemerkt.

Professor McGonagall traute ihren Augen kaum, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und ein völlig ineinander verstricktes Knäuel aus Schülern vorfand.

"Was zum Teufel ist hier los?" Für die alte Frau musste das hier aussehen, wie...nun ja, nicht gut eben.

"Ein kleiner Unfall mit Georges und Freds Erfindungsgeist!" prustete Ron.

Die sechs Freunde, die so aneinander hingen, waren erstarrt, wals Professor McGonagall zu ihnen stieß. Schlimmer konnte es wohl kaum noch werden.

"Au! Pass auf, wo du hintrittst!"

McGonagall war grade dabei, sie alle in den Krankenflügel zu bringen, was sich als schwieriger herausstellte als gedacht.

Sie hatten versucht, hintereinander zu laufen wie bei einer Polonaise. Allerdings wirkten sie eine so starke Anziehungskraft aufeinander aus, dass sie nur entweder Brust an Rücken oder Kopf an Kopf vorankamen.

"George, wenn das hier vorbei ist, bringe ich dich um..." murmelte Hermine, die zwischen Lee und Fred klemmte.

"Was zum Teufel sollte das überhaupt?" fragte Harry, der immer noch hochrot war und versuchte, das Gefühl zu ignorieren, das Martha, die an seinem Rücken klebte, in ihm auslöste.

"Äh...ein Scherz?" versuchte George sich herauszureden, während er damit beschäftigt war, seine Stirn von Marthas Hinterkopf zu lösen.

"Verdammt!" stieß Lee hervor.

"Was?"

"Ich muss pinkeln."

"Denk nicht einmal daran" warnte Martha, der die ganze Situation wohl peinlicher war als allen anderen. Warum zum Teufel klopfte ihr Herz so stark? Da ihr Oberkörper an Harrys Rücken klebte, konnte sie nur auf seine Schultern starren und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, die Antwort zu kennen.

"Nur keine Sorge, Mr. Jordan, ich bin mir sicher, dass Madam Pomfrey keine Schwierigkeiten haben wird, Ihnen notfalls einen Katheder zu legen...." kommentierte Professor McGonagall trocken, was dazu führte, dass Lee so aussah, als hätte er grade Voldemort persönlich gesehen.

"Ka...theder?!"

"Ja... oder bevorzugen Sie einen Nachttopf?"

Professor McGonagall blickte ihn scharf an und Lee verstummte.

Wirklich, so herzerfrischend liebenswert und lustig Lee Jordan und die Weasley-Zwillinge oftmals waren, manchmal hatte man wirklich nichts als Ärger mit ihnen! Professor McGonagall wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, vor was für einem Chaos sie nun stehen würde, wenn noch mehr der Gryffindor-Schüler von diesen 'Scherz'-Bonbons gegessen hätten. Diese sechs Unglücksraben reichten ihr schon vollkommen aus. Und sie hoffte inständig, dass Madam Pomfrey die 'Menschenkette' wieder würde trennen können.

Die gutmütige Krankenschwester von Hogwarts sah sich mit dieser Aufgabe allerdings leider überfordert.

"gwegen die Scherze der Weasley-Zwillinge ist noch kein Kraut gewachsen!" schimpfte sie. In der Tat konnte sich keiner der Sechs daran erinnern, dass Madam Pomfrey einmal auf Anhieb ein Gegenmittel für die selbstgebastelten Scherzartikel der Zwillinge gehabt hätte. Darauf waren Fred und George auch ziemlich stolz. Auch wenn sie das nun vor das Problem stellte, dass für die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden irgendeine andere Lösung gefunden werden musste.

"Tja, da hilft wohl nur eines: Warten."

Die Sechs sahen die die Krankenschwester fassungslos an.

"Warten?" erwiderten sie im Chor.

"Ja. Wie gesagt, ich kann Sie nicht trennen..."

Das hatte Professor McGonagall befürchtet. Seufzend schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und sorgte so dafür, dass sechs der vielen Betten im Raum sich nebeneinander 'aufstellten'.

"Schlafenszeit", erklärte sie trocken. "Ich erwarte sie alle morgen also nicht zum Unterricht." Damit verließ sie das Krankenzimmer.

Hermine und Martha wurden blass. Kein Unterricht???

"Lee....Hand weg da."

"Geht. Nicht."

"Wie ist sie da überhaupt hingekommen?"

"Ich wollte eine bequeme Position finden - was übrigens nicht einfach ist, wenn ich an deinem Arsch klebe und Hermine.."

"Ich weiß auch so, in welcher Lage ich mich hier befinde. Danke." schnappte das brünette Mädchen hinter Lee.

"Jedenfalls ist meine Hand abgerutscht." schloss dieser.

"Haltet eure Klappe, ich versuche zu schlafen." grummelte Fred, sein Gesicht in Hermines Haaren.

"Kriegst du überhaupt Luft?" fragte diese, doch Fred schien trotz dessen, dass er so an Hermine klebte, noch keinen Erstickungsanfall zu bekommnen. Dafür bekam George regelmäßig einen Anfall, wenn Lee mal wieder versucht hatte, seine Position ein wenig bequemer zu gestalten und seine Hand dabei wieder 'sontwo' gelandet war.

Doch nach einigem Hin und Her und einem energischen Machtwort von Madam Pomfrey herrschte irgendwann tatsächlich Ruhe im Krankenflügel. Von Lee Jordans stetigem Geschnarche einmal abgesehen.

Die einzigen, die zwar die ganze Zeit über ruhig gewesen waren, aber in dieser Situation dennoch nicht schlafen konnte, waren Harry und Martha.

"Schläfst du gar nicht?" flüsterte Martha zu harry, als sie, nachdem er den Kopf ein wenig gedreht hatte, das, dass er die Augen offen hatte. Harry zuckte leicht zusammen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass außer ihm noch jemand wach war.

"Nein..." flüsterte er zurück. "Warum schläfst du nicht?"

Martha errötete. Zum Glück war es dunkel und Harry konnte es nicht sehen. Sie konnte ihm doch nicht sagen, dass es seine körperliche Nähe war, die sie vom Schlafen abhielt und diesem Schwarm Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch freiließ.

"Oh es...ist eben so...'ungewohnt'..." flüsterte sie deshalb schließlich.

"Jaaa...und ich will mich auch gar nicht daran gewöhnen, ständig Fred, George und Lee hinter mir zu haben...Das Hermine mich ständig mit ihren Büchern verfolgt, reicht mir schon..." gab Harry leise zurück und seufzte. Martha musste kichern und bemühte sich, keinen der anderen aufzuwecken.

"Und was ist mit mir?" fragte sie dann, denn ihr war aufgefallen, dass Harry sie in seiner Aufzählung vergessen zu haben schien.

Nun war es an Harry, rot zu werden. Ja, was war mit Martha? Nun, zuerst einmal musste er sich eingestehen, dass er die Anwesenheit des Mädchens mit den langen schwarzen Haaren und den blauen Augen noch nie als störend empfunden hatte. Im Gegenteil, er fand es sogar sehr angenehm. Sie hatte so einen aufheiternd lebensfrohen Charakter. Nein, dass sie an ihm klebte, störte ihn wirklich nicht.

"Na ja... bei dir ist das anders..." begann er etwas zögernd, Marthas Frage zu beantworten. Irgendwie musste er für das, was er sagen wollte, tatsächlich noch Mut sammeln.

"Ich bin gern mit dir zusammen..." Endlich war es heraus. Dabei war es doch nur ein so einfacher Satz gewesen...

Eine Weile kam keine Antwort und Harry machte sich schon Sorgen, er habe Martha nun irgendwie verärgert, doch diese musste einfach nur zuerst das Durcheinander, das Harrys Antwort in ihrem Kopf verursacht hatte, ordnen, ehe sie antworten konnte.

"Du...bist gern mit mir zusammen?" Auch wenn Martha durch ihre Freundschaft zu Hermine nun oft mit ihr, Harry und Ron zu tun hatte, so hatte sie nie das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie für Harry einen ähnlichen Stellenwert hatte wie seine besten Freunde.

Hatte sie ja auch nicht, denn Harry sah sie anders... weniger als Freund, sonder mehr als... Mädchen.

Der Junge mit der kleinen Blitz-Narbe auf der Stirn kam zu dem Schluss, dass er sich bei so einem Thema besser zu Martha umdrehen sollte. Bei dem Versuch bedachte er allerdings nicht die phänomenale Anziehungskraft der Scherz-Bonbons und ehe er sich versah, klebte er mit seiner Stirn direkt an Marthas, während er am Rest seines Körpers ein paar 'Dinge' spürte, die ihn erneut erröten ließen.

Auch Marthas Wangen hatten wieder mehr die Farbe von reifen Tomaten, als Harrys Gesicht ihrem unerwarteter Weise auf einmal so nahe war. Harry schluckte. So hatte er das eigentlich nicht geplant gehabt, aber einen Grund sich zu beschweren sah er auch nicht.

"´Tschuldigung" murmelte er trotzdem, denn Martha fand diese Lage vielleicht nicht so angenehm wie er.

"Macht nichts..." Wirklich unangenehm war ihr die Lage nicht, das bestpassendste Wort das ihr einfiel war...kompromittierend.

"Hm, also...ich buin auch gerne mit dir zusammen." flüsterte sie.

Harry spürte, wie sich ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht stahl und war froh, dass Martha nur seine Augen sehen konnte.

"Was auch immer ihr da redet, haltet die Klappe!" murrte George im Halbschlaf hinter Martha.

"Ich hab Hunger."

"Wir waren uns einig, dass wir nichts essen und trinken, ehe wir voneinander wegkommen!"

Es war Nachmittag und sie saßen Schulter an Schulter auf den Betten.

"Lenken wir uns irgendwie ab." schlug Harry vor.

"Gute Idee, spielen wir Verstecken" kam es sarkastisch von Fred.

"Oder Quidditch" lachte George.

"So viele Jungs in dieser Schule und ich hänge an den größten Quatschköpfen von allen."

"Hey! Könnte ich meinen Arm heben, würde ich jetzt....Mist, meine Nase juckt." Lee zog eine Grimasse.

"Du könntest auch an Crabbe und Goyle hängen, Hermine."

"Spielen wir Wahrheit oder Pflicht!" johlte Fred.

"Mit Pflicht könnte das schwer werden." meldete sich Martha zu Wort. Sie hatte in den letzten Stunden am wenigsten geredet. Ihre kurze Unterhaltung mit Harry beschäftigte sie immer noch. Ob vielleicht doch mehr zwischen ihnen war als Freundschaft?

"Dann halt nur Wahrheit. Der Reihe nach. Hermine.."

"Ich spiel nicht mit, Fred."

"Hermine, hattest du mit irgendeinem Jungen von der Schule schonmal 'engeren Kontakt'?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Ich habe die Nacht über mit dir und Lee praktisch ein Sandwich gebildet, reicht das?"

"Jetzt mal ernst." George, Lee und Harry sahen sie interessiert an. Martha warf Hermine mitleidige Blicke zu, sie kannte die Antwort ja.

Die Brünette erkannte, dass es wohl am Besten wäre, ehrlich zu sein und die Reihe schnell weitergehen zu lassen.

"Okay okay. Ja, Dean Thomas" Bevor jemand etwas sagen oder gar lachen konnte, wandte sie sich schnell an Lee.

"Na, wie war es so, George heute Nacht zu befummeln?"

"Hey, ich habe ihn nicht befummelt!" entrüstete sich Lee. George war da aber offenbar anderer Meinung.

"Ach nein?! Und warum war deine Hand dann...?" Er verstummte. Der rest musste ja nicht unbedingt wissen, wo genau Lee seine Hand die Nacht über überall gehabt hatte.

"Du weißt genau, dass das keine Absicht war! Als wenn ich dich befummeln würde!" grummelte Lee. Eigentlich war doch George selbst an all dem schuld, immerhin hatte er die Bonbons vertauscht und sie in diese Lage gebracht. Beabsichtigt war ja nur gewesen, dass Harry und Martha für vierundzwanzig Stunden aneinander 'gefesselt' waren, damit sie sich ein bisschen näher kommen konnten. Aber das Vorhaben war ja gründlich in die Hose gegangen.

"Lenkt nicht ab - also Lee, raus mit der Sprache, wie war es?" feixte Hermine.

"Grauenhaft..." grummelte Lee und sah sich schon von George geteert und gefedert. Bevor dieser ihn verbal lynchen konnte, stellte er also lieber rasch die nächste Frage.

"George, wenn du zwischen Millicent Bulstrode und Pansy Parkinson wählen müsstest - mit wem würdest du duschen?"

"Mit beiden - und sie ertränken. Martha... auf was für Charakterzüge stehst du bei Jungs?"

Martha wurde erneut rot. "Ich weiß nicht.."

"Das musst du doch wissen!"

"Na ja... er sollte nett sein und ehm... Humor haben und... trotzdem nicht kindisch sein..."

Fred wollte grade etwas sagen, aber Hermine stuppste ihn mit ihrem linken Bein an - das prompt an ihm kleben blieb.

"Dann muss Martha jetzt Harry was fragen!"

"Muss ich? Ihr könnt, wenn ihr wollt..."

"NEIN!" kam es von George, Lee, Hermine und Fred.

"Okay okay, macht euch nicht gleich nass. Hm....was ist mit dir und Cho?" Sie sah ihn nicht an. Irgendwie war sie sich nicht so sicher, dass sie die Antwort hören wollte.

"Oh nichts! Nichts!" rief Harry schnell aus.

"So rein gar nichts?!" hakte Fred nach.

"Nein - rein gar nichts..." log Harry. Er dachte an den Kuss - oder vielmehr die Küsse, die er mit Cho getauscht hatte, aber irgendwie sagte er doch gar nicht mal die Unwahrheit. Es war nichts zwischen ihnen. Cho hatte Trost gesucht nach Cedrics Tod... Aber sie hatte ihn bei Harry nicht gefunden, und wenn dieser ehrlich war, hatte er schon lange nicht mehr an Cho gedacht. Ihm ging in letzter Zeit ein ganz anderes Mädchen im Kopf um.

"Ach jaaa..." machte Fred gedehnt und grinste zufrieden. Wenn stimmte, was Harry sagte, dann hatten sie es sicher leichter, ihn und Martha miteinander zu verkuppeln.

"Jaaa - und hey, ich stelle jetzt die Frage! Also Fred - welches Mädchen aus Hogwarts magst du am meisten?"

Fred erstarrte. Mit der Frage hatte er nun nicht gerechnet.

"Ginny natürlich, immerhin ist sie meine Schwester."

"Du weißt, wie ich das meine" lachte Harry.

"Na ja..."

"Dumme Frage" mischte Lee sich ein. "Natürlich mag er Angelina am meisten."

"Klar! Genau! Angelina natürlich!" Fred hätte Lee am liebsten geküsst. Dieses Zusammenkleben mit seinen Freunden schien ihn zu verwirren.

"Aaaahaaa." Harry war von dieser Antwort irgendwie nicht überzeugt, aber immerhin war er ja auch nicht einhundertprozentig ehrlich gewesen.

"Noch fünf Minuten..." Harry sah auf seine Armbanduhr.

"Wisst ihr", George sah erst zu Martha und dann zu Lee, "Ich werde euch vermissen. Die Erinnerung daran, wie ich mich an Martha gekuschelt habe und Lee mir ins Ohr geschnarcht hat wird ewig in meinem Herzen bleiben."

"Und ich werde vermissen, wie Hermine beim Schlafen ihren Arm um mich gelegt hat" schluchzte Lee dramatisch.

"Hab ich nicht!" Hermine lief rot an.

"Oh doch doch doch."

"Euer Gelaber werd ich sicher nicht vermissen..." murrte Fred.

"3,2,1...FREI!"

Die Sechs hüpften von den Betten herunter und genossen das Gefühl, sich alleine bewegen zu können.

George streckte sich ausgiebig und Lee schlug sogar einen Purzelbaum. Nach vierundzwanzig Stunden konsquenten Aneinanderklebens waren sie alle wirklich froh, wieder auf sich allein gestellt zu sein. Auch wenn sie alle gerne viel Zeit mit ihren Freunden verbrachten, musste es ja nicht gleich so ausarten.

"Wie schön, Sie sind wieder Individuen..." kam es da von der Tür des Krankenflügels. Professor McGonagall war gekommen, um nach 'ihren' Chaoten zu sehen.

"Japp, sind wir.." bestätigte Fred und wedelte mit den Armen, als wenn er beweisen wollte, dass er wirklich an niemandem mehr klebte.

"Wirklich erfreulich - dann werden Sie ja auch von niemandem behindert, wenn Sie den Unterrichtsstoff von heute nacharbeiten..."

Fred hielt abrupt inne und Lee fiel regelrecht die Kinnlade herunter.

"Nacharbeiten?!" George schien entsetzt.

"Selbstverständlich, Mr. Weasley..." Professor McGonagall war todernst.

Einzig Hermine schien die Vorstellung, einen ganzen Unterrichtstag nachzuholen, nichts auszumachen. Aber sie arbeitete ja auch sonst mehr als nötig war.

"Boah, ich kann nicht mehr..." rief George aus und ließ seinen Kopf auf eines der dicken Bücher sinken, die überall auf dem Tisch verteilt waren. "Das nimmt ja nie ein Ende!" maulte er.

Es war Samstag und seit dem Frühstück saßen die Sechs nun schon im gemeinschaftsraum und arbeiteten den verpassten Stoff nach.

"Wenn du nicht alle fünf Minuten meckern würdest, wärst du sicher schon viel weiter..." kommentierte Ginny, die zusammen mit Ron solidarische Gesellschaft leistete.

George streckte seiner Schwester die Zunge raus.

"Also Hermine ist schon fertig.."

Er sah zu dem Mädchen herüber, das mit Martha an einem Tisch saß. Hermine schien tatsächlich fertig.

"Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass wir etwas machen müssen." flüsterte Fred seinem Zwillingsbruder zu.

"Was tun wobei?"

"Martha und Harry! Ein zweiter Versuch natürlich!"

George schlug stöhnend die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen.

Fred hatte das bevorstehende Hogsmeade-Wochenende als guten Zeitpunkt für Plan B befunden. Diesmal war keine Magie eingeplant. Fred hatte nicht nur George, sondern auch Lee, Ron, Ginny und Hermine eingeweiht. Diesmal würde es sicher klappen. Konnte ja nicht so schwer sein, Harry und Martha alleine an einen Tisch zu verfrachten.

Nachdem sie alle zusammen hinunter in das Zaubererdorf nahe des Schlosses gewandert waren, tätigten sie hier und da ein paar kleine Einkäufe und machten sich dann auf den Weg in die 'Drei Besen'. Als sie die kleine Gatsstube fast erreicht hatten, begannen Fred, George und Lee mit der Operation 'Plan B'.

"Mist!" rief George aus und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn.

"Jetzt hab ich doch glatt die explodierenden Federn vergessen!" Fred und Lee sahen ihn an.

"Du hast wirklich ein Gedächtnis wie ein Sieb..." meinte Lee trocken.

"Jaja, hackt ruhig auf mir rum..Ich hatte ja schließlich noch mehr auf meiner 'Liste', da kann man schonmal was vergessen..." antwortete George und schwenkte seine prallgefüllte Tüte aus Zonkos Scherzartikelladen.

"Geh doch einfach nochmal zurück und kauf dir noch welche..." schlug Harry vor. War ja nun wirklich keine Schwierigkeit, sich diese Federn doch noch zu besorgen. George überlegte kurz und nickte dann zustimmend.

"In Ordnung - dauert ja auch nicht lange..." sagte er und dreht sich um, um wieder zurück zum Scherzartikelladen zu gehen.

"Warte George, wir kommen mit, damit du nicht wieder etwas vergisst!" grinste Lee und schon waren er und Fred dem Rotschopf auf den Fersen.

"Ich glaube, ich gehe auch nochmal zurück..." kam es da von Hermine. Die anderen sahen sie verblüfft an.

"DU willst Scherzartikel kaufen?" platzte Ron voller Erstaunen heraus.

"Nein, natürlich nicht!" empörte sich Hermine und strafte Ron mit einem Blick, als habe er soeben eine Maus mit einem Elefanten verwechselt.

"Was denn dann?" hakte nun Ginny nach.

"Ich habe da vorhin bei Derwisch & Banges diesen tollen grünen Samt gesehen und will was davon für Krummbeins Körbchen kaufen - zum Auslegen..." erklärte Hermine.

"Ach so..." Ginny nickte. "Aber grün? Warum nicht dunkelblau, das passt viel besser zu seinem roten fell..." fügte sie dann hinzu.

"Warum nicht gleich schwarz, dann können wir aus seinem Körbchen einen Sarg basteln..." meinte Ron trocken.

"Red keinen Scheiß!" fauchte Hermine. Ron hob abwehrend die Hände.

"Schon gut schon gut... war doch nur Spaß..." entschuldigte er sich hastig. Hermine schnaubte nur, schien aber trotzdem versöhnt.

Harry war erleichtert - er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie Ron und Hermine sich im dritten Schuljahr wegen Krätze - alias Wurmschwanz - und Krummbein gefetzt hatten. Das Theater brauchte er nun wirklich nicht noch einmal.

"Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal schauen, was für Farben sie überhaupt da haben..." schlug Ginny vor. Hermine nickte zustimmend.

"Ich komme mit - sonst kauft ihr noch Pink oder so..." kommentierte Ron trocken und ignorierte die todbringenden Blicke der beiden Mädchen.

"Harry, Martha - besetzt ihr schonmal einen Tisch?" fragte Hermine die anderen beiden.

"Nicht, das Fred und die anderen beiden uns noch als vermisst melden, wenn sie zurück kommen und wir sind alle nicht da..."

Die beiden Angesprochenen nickten. Die Aussicht auf ein Butterbier war verlockender als die, eine Endlosdiskussion darüber führen zu müssen, welche Samtfarbe nun am besten zu Hermines Kater passte.

"Also gut - dann treffen wir und gleich wieder in den den drei Besen." sagte Hermine und zog mit Ginny und Ron im Schlepptau Richtung Derwisch & Banges von dannen.

Harry und Martha indes legten den Rest des Weges zu der beliebten Gaststube zurück. Nach kurzen Suchen - die Besen quollen mal wieder nur so über von Hogwarts-Schülern - fanden sie tatsächlich einen freien Tisch, an dem sie dann auch zu acht noch bequem Platz finden würden. Rasch ließen sie sich dort nieder und bestellten sich kurz darauf jeder ein Butterbier.

Sie beschäftigten sich einige Minuten damit, die Leute um sich herum zu beobachten. Martha wusste nicht wirklich, was sie sagen sollte und irgendwie hegte sie den leisen Verdachte, dass ihre supernetten Freunde sich absichtlich aus dem Staub gemacht hatten. Besonders nach dieser verdächtigen Sache mit den Bonbons.

Gerade, als Harry den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, kam ein Mädchen auf sie zugelaufen.

"Na, was macht ihr hier so alleine?" Das zierliche Mädchen mit weißblonden Harren und veilchenblauen Augen lueß sich auf dem Platz neben Martha nieder. Sie hatte Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan im Schlepptau, die sich ebenfalls zu ihnen setzten.

"Hi Amber" grüßte Martha das Mädchen, das mit ihr zusammen ein Zimmer im Gryffindor-Turm teilte.

"Die anderen sind noch Einkäufe erledigen" erklärte Harry, der kurz darauf von Seamus und Dean in ein Gespräch über das bevorstehende Quidditch-Match verwickelt wurde.

"Oh nein, was machen die denn da?" Fred, George und Lee standen vor den 'Drei Besen' und starrten ungläubig durch eines der Fenster.

"Das gesamte Kapitel über tauchen die nie auf und dann grade bei SOWAS!" meckerte Lee.

"Damit wäre dann wohl auch unser zweiter Plan dahin..." seufzte George, ein Bündel explodierender Federn in der Hand.

"Wie - was meinst du mit 'er ist dahin'?" fragte Ron, der soeben mit Hermine und Ginny zurückgekommen war und nun versuchte, über die drei anderen hinweg einen Blick durch das Fenster zu werfen.

"Na dahin eben, schief gegangen, in die Hose, daneben... erklärte Lee hilfsbereit, wurde aber von Hermine unterbrochen.

"Ja, vielen Dank, Lee..." Dieser grinste breit.

"Aber warum klappt es denn nicht?" wollte Ginny, die als Kleinste von allen gar nichts sehen konnte, von den anderen wissen.

"Weil unsere gekonnt von uns allein gelassenen Freunde nun anderweitige Gesellschaft bekommen haben..." meinte George und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, damit auch die anderen sehen konnten, wie Harry und Martha sich mit Dean, Seamus und Amber unterhielten und offenbar viel Spaß hatten.

"Soviel dann zur trauten Zweisamkeit..." kommentierte Ron trocken. Bei dieser Aussage schien Ginny etwas einzufallen. Verdächtig hastig verabschiedete sie sich mit der Begründung, sie müsse unbedingt noch etwas in der Bibliothek nachschlagen und lief zurück zum Schloss. Etwas ratlos sah der Rest ihr hinterher.

"Was soll das denn jetzt?" meinte George.

"Weißt du, ich glaube..." setzte Lee an, wurde aber von Fred unterbrochen.

"Neeeee..."

"Igitt..." war Rons einziger Kommentar dazu.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Scheinbar konnte sich immer noch keiner damit abfinden, dass Ginny etwas mit Draco Malfoy hatte.

"Wir sollten ihnen Knarl-Pulver in die Betten schütten..." Lee nickte wichtig. "Das wäre die gerechte Strafe!"

"Ach hör auf..." meinte George, der neben ihm durch die Flure von Hogwarts lief. "Sie wussten ja nicht, was wir vorhatten..."

"Trotzdem!" Lee schien sich von allen noch am meisten darüber zu ärgern, dass Amber, Dean und Seamus 'Plan B' vereitelt hatten.

"Hm... am Besten wäre ja, wenn Harry endlich selber was unternehmen würde" überlegte George laut.

"Jaaaa, aber er bemerkt ja nicht mal, dass er er auf sie steht..." seufzte Lee und steckte sich eine von Bertie Botts Bohnen in den Mund. "Hey, wo bleibst du denn?" Mit fragendem Blick wandte er sich nach seinem Freund um. George war stehen geblieben und sah einer Gruppe von Viertklässlern nach. Plötzlich drehte er sich verdächtig breit grinsend zu Lee um.

"Tjaaaa.... vielleicht sollten wir ein wenig nachhelfen, damit er es bemerkt?"

"Das war eine super Idee!" rief Lee aus. "Spätestens beim Abendessen wird Harry sich Martha über die Schulter werfen und..."

"Schon okay! Jedenfalls MUSS das diesmal klappen. Allein schon, weil die Idee nicht von Fred ist."

"Sagen wir es den anderen?"

"Damit sie am Ende das Lob einheimsen? No way!"

"Hab ich irgendwas im Gesicht?" Hermine setzte sich neben Ron an den Gryffindor-Tisch, wo dieser bereits sein Abendessen verschlang.

"Eine Gruppe Viertklässler aus Ravenclaw hat mich eben so angestarrt..."

"Alles wie immer" kommentierte Harry. "Nichts im Gesicht."

"Was will der denn hier?" kam es plötzlich von Ginny, die in Richtung von Regis Philbin zeigte, einem Viertklässler aus Hufflepuff, der direkt auf ihren Tisch zusteuerte. Und zur Überraschung aller blieb er hinter Hermine stehen.

"Hey, Mine..." säuselte er und selbige ließ fast ihren Becher fallen.

Mine?!

Sie drehte sich langsam um und sah zu ihm auf.

"Was?"

"Ich beobachte dich schon eine Zeit lang." Er fuhr sich durch seine schwarzen haare und zwinkerte ihr zu.

"Bist du betrunken?" fragte sie misstrauisch.

"Nur berauscht... von dir, mein Herz.."

Er beugte sich genau in dem Moment herunter, als Hermine aufsprang, was dazu fürhte, dass sie mir den Köpfen aneinander stießen.

"Was soll das?" fragte sie Regis aufgebracht und rieb sich den Hinterkopf.

"Tja, wir ziehen und halt an..." lächelte der Aushilfscasanova.

-BENG-

Er bekam einen Saftbecher an den Kopf geworfen.

"10 Punkte für Gryffindor!" johlte George und applaudierte für Fred, der neben ihm saß.

"Gäbe es Becher-Weitwurf - ER wäre der King!" verkündete Lee und umarmte Georges Zwilling von der Seite.

Dieser grummelte nur. "Verzieh dich, Philbin...Noch mehr von deinem Geschwafel, und mein Essen macht sich wieder auf den Weg nach draußen..."

Regis sah einen Moment ziemlich irritiert aus. Sein Blick ging zwischen Fred und George hin und her, aber dann schien er es für besser zu halten, auf Fred zu hören - bevor dieser noch Etwas nach ihm werfen konnte.

Doch auch dass er sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Tisch machte, hinderte ihn nicht daran, Hermine weiterhin mit Blicken anzubaggern.

Und wenn diese gedachte hatte, dass Regis´ liebestrunkenes Geschwafel schon nervtötend gewesen war, so sollte sie doch bald feststellen, dass es noch schlimmer kommen konnte.

Am nächsten Tag wurde sie auf den Gängen und auch im Unterricht regelrecht belagert von Schülern aus den unteren Stufen, die auf einmal alle für sie schwärmten und mit ihr ausgehen wollten.

"Wenn jetzt noch einer kommt und mir sagt, dass er sich in mich verliebt hat, dann schreie ich!" zeterte Hermine dann aich völlig verärgert, als sie nach dem Abendessen den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und und schnurstracks die treppe zu den Mädchenschlafräumen hoch verschwand. Harry und Ron, die mit ihr gekommen waren, blieben etwas ratlos zurück.

"Was ist denn in die gefahren?" wunderte sich Fred, der mit George und Lee in ein paar Sesseln nahe dem Kamin saß und eine Runde 'Exploding Snap' spielte. Ron hob die Schultern.

"Sie wird schon den ganzen Tag von irgendwelchen Typen belagert, die alle sagen, sie würden auf sie stehen..." erklärte er.

"Wirklich, die benehmen sich, als stünden sie alle unter einem Liebeszauber..." meinte Harry und ließ sich kopfschüttelnd in einem der Sessel bei Lee und den Zwillingen nieder. Ron nahm ihm gegenüber Platz und wollte gerade berichten, wie Kurt Petersen einen ganzen Gang in einen Blumenteppich verwandelt hatte, als Martha ziemlich schlecht gelaunt zu der Grzppe dazu stieß. In der Hand hielt sie ein dickes Bündel Briefe.

"Jetzt seht euch das an!" schimpfte sie und setzte sich in den noch freien Sessel neben Harry. Den Briefe-Stapel legte sie auf den Kartenstapel, der bereits auf dem kleinen Tischchen zwischen den Sesseln lag.

"Hey!" protestierte Lee, da nun einige ihrer Spielkarten von selbigem herunter fielen, doch Martha ignorierte ihn.

"Dieser ganze Stapel Papier da..." sagte sie und deutete auf selbigen, "Ratet mal, was das ist..."

Ron, Harry, Lee und die Zwillinge sahen einen Moment ziemlich verwirrt aus, doch dann mischte sich eine helle Mädchenstimme ein.

"Liebesbriefe für Hermine?" Amber Hays war zu der Gruppe dazu gekommen und hielt ebenso wie zuvor Martha einen recht beträchtlichen Batzen gefalteten Papiers in der Hand.

Während Martha nickte, wanderten Freds Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

"'Liebesbriefe'?" hakte er nach. Nun war es an Amber, zu nicken.

"Ja - vor der fetten Lady wimmelt es geradezu von anderen Schülern aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff und alle haben mich gebeten, Hermine ihren Brief zu geben." sagte sie und nahm nun auch Marthas Stapel vom Tisch.

"Ich wollte sowieso nach oben, ich werde sie ihr gleich alle bringen..." meinte das Mädchen mit den weißblonden Haaren und Martha nickte.

Während Amber sich auf den Weg machte, wanderten die Blicke von Ron und Fred zu Lee und George, die beide auf einmal so ruhig waren und verdächtig schuldbewusst dreinsahen.

"Ach sagt mal...wolltet ihr mir nicht noch etwas zeigen?" fragte Ron die beiden also. Fred verstand sofort und ging darauf ein.

"Ja richtig, das hätten wir ja beinahe vergessen..." sagte er und stand auf. "Na los Jungs, auf auf!" scheuchte er Lee und seinen Brunder aus den Sesseln. Sowohl er als auch Ron hatten das sichere Gefühl, dass die beiden ein wenig mehr über diese Sache mit Hermines plötzlichen Verehrern wussten. Doch sie vor Harry und Martha danach zu fragen, war keine gute Idee und deshalb verließen die vier den Gemeinschaftsraum. Einzig Harry und Martha blieben bei der Sitzgruppe zurück.

"Was soll das alles?" fragte Fred als sie vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum standen und den Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs bei ihrem Rückzug zuschauten.

"Na ja. Also erst einmal lass mich sagen: Der Plan war eigentlich gut."

"Aber?" fragte Ron nach.

"Irgendwie haben sie uns wohl falsch verstanden."

"Wie war denn der Plan?" Fred sah George und Lee aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

George sah hilfesuchend zu Lee, der allerdintgs nicht so aussah, als würde er reden wollen.

"Nun, wir haben irgendwie jeden männlichen Schüler der Schule unter fünfzehn angelabert und gesagt: 'Hey, du kennst doch das Mädel, dass immer mit Harry rumhängt! Mach sie an und du kriegst einen Scherzartikel nach Wahl.' Wir wollten Harry halt eifersüchtig machen."

Fred und Ron sahen die beiden Anstifter dieses Fiaskos fassungslos an. Dieser Plan war so verdammt dämlich, dass nicht einmal Lee und George wirklich gedacht haben konnten, er würde funktionieren.

Ron fand als erster die Sprache wieder. "Warum habt ihr nicht einfach gesagt 'Macht euch an Martha Olney ran'?"

"Na ja, ist ja wohl logisch. Man kann von nem Viertklässler aus einem anderen Haus ja wohl nicht erwarten, dass er Martha mit Namen kennt." Lee verdrehte die Augen, als hätte Ron gerade etwas extrem Dummes gesagt.

"Wem genau habt ihr diesen Auftrag alles erteilt?" Fred hatte den Kopf gesenkt und rieb sich die Schläfen.

"Ehm...keine Ahnung. Jedem jungen Kerl, der uns entgegen kam." George lachte nervös und wich ein Stück zurück, als Freds Schultern anfingen zu zittern.

"Na, kein Problem." Fred sah George und Lee mit einem leicht irren Ausdruck in den Augen an. "Wir durchsuchen jetzt das gesamte Schloss, bis wir auch den letzten haben und sagen ihnen, sie sollen aufhören. Es kann ja nicht so lange dauern. Es gibt hier ja nur ein paar hundert Schüler pro Haus."

Damit machte er sich auf den Weg einen langen Flur hinunter, wo gerade einige Drittklässler aus Ravenclaw mit Briefen bewaffnet auf den Gemeinschaftsraum zusteuerten. Fred blieb vor ihnen stehen und irgendwie hatte Ron das Gefühl, dass er sich besser die Ohren zuhalten sollte...

"WENN ICH EUCH NOCH EINMAL IN DER NÄHE DES GEMEINSCHAFTSRAUMES SEHE, BRINGE ICH EUCH UM! BLEIBT BEI MÄDCHEN, DIE IN EURER LIGA SPIELEN!"

Na das konnte ja heiter werden...

"Okay Philbin, du bist unseres Wissen nach der Letzte, dem wir Bescheid sagen müssen. Tut uns Leid, dass wir so unangekündigt in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum aufgetaucht sind - frag nicht, woher wir das Passwort kennen."

"Äh-"

"Also", fuhr Fred fort. "Es ist vier Uhr nachts, wir wurden einige Male fast von Filch erwischt, und ich bin müde. Machen wir´s also schnell: Egal was George und Lee gesagt haben, lass Hermine in Ruhe."

"Aber...ich bin doch wirklich in sie verliebt.."

"Sag mir, wo du grade bist, Regis."

"A...Auf dem Astronomieturm.."

"Auf?"

"Eig...eigentlich hänge ich vom Turm."

"Genau. Du hängst kopfüber vom Turm und wer hält dich fest?"

"Du...Fred."

"Genau genau. Solltest du mir also widersprechen?"

"Nein?"

"Genau genau genau. Lass sie in Ruhe."

"Gut...ehm...langsam schwillt mein Kopf an..."

"Wo wart ihr?!"

Die Vier hatten es irgendwie geschafft, wieder unbemerkt in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen. Inzwischen war es halb fünf und zu ihrer Überraschung saßen Ginny und Amber noch vor dem Kamin. Also erzählten sie ihnen von dem phänomenalen Plan und ihrer Odysse auf der Suche nach den betreffenden Schülern.

Ginny sah ihre Brüder und Lee ungläubig an.

"Warum habt ihr nicht einfach die Liebesbriefe genommen? Da stehen doch die Namen drauf."

"AAAAAAAAH!" George fiel auf die Knie. Warum zum Henker war ihnen das nicht eingefallen? Ron und Fred starrten Ginny aus tellergroßen Augen an.

"Sechs Stunden..." schluchzte Lee, der sich in einen Sessel hatte fallen lassen. "Sechs Stunden mit diesem Wahnsinnigen..."

"Komm Lee..." George hatte sich aufgerappelt und führte den immer noch schluchzenden Lee zu den Schlafsälen hoch.

"Naja, wir gehen dann auch mal..." Amber und Ginny machten sich ebenfalls auf den Weg ins Bett.

Zurück blieben Fred und Ron, die beide immer noch auf die Stelle starrten, an der die Mädels eben noch gesessen hatten.

Flashback

Harry und Martha sahen den Weasley-Jungs und Lee hinterher, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verlißen. Nun saßen die beiden wieder einmal alleine an einem Tisch...

"Weißt du..."

"Ja?"

Harry sah Martha an, nachdem er es vorher tunlichst vermieden hatte, Augenkontakt mit ihr aufzunehmen.

"Irgendwie benehmen sie sich alle etwas komisch."

Er nickte. "Komischer als sonst auf jeden Fall."

"Ja, man könnte fast meinen..." Martha wurde rot.

"Ja?"

"Naja...dass sie...also irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie uns verkuppeln wollen..."

Harry stutzte. Also...wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war es irgendwie recht plausibel. Hätte er auch von selbst drauf kommen können. (Jungs...) Erst einmal schien das Bonbon-Attentat ja für sie beide alleine bestimmt gewesen zu sein, dann die seltsame Massenflucht in Hogsmeade, wo Hermine dann letztlich doch keinen Samt erstanden hatte, und so wie Ron und seine Brüder sich jetzt benahmen, konnte es auch gut sein, dass sie etwas mit dieser Flut von Liebesbriefen zu tun hatten. Nur war scheinbar auch dieser Versuch, Amor zu spielen, nach hinten losgegangen.

Martha rang nervös mit den Händen. Warum sagte er denn nichts?

"Schon blöd, oder?" fuhr sie unsicher fort, um das Schweigen zu überbrücken. "Selbst wenn wir wollten - als ob wir das nicht alleine....könnten..."

Verdammt, was redete sie da nur?

Harry sah sie immer noch schweigend an und was noch viel schlimmer war - er runzelte die Stirn.

Dachten George, Fred und Lee etwa, er, Harry, würde es nicht allein schaffen, ein Mädchen für sich zu gewinnen?

Das war ja wohl die Höhe! Immerhin hatte er es ja schon geschafft, ihr zu sagen, dass er gerne mit ihr zusammen war und dass er sie sehr mochte. Er war doch kein kleines Kind mehr! Wie ungerecht! Gott, nervte ihn dieser Gedanke!

Er hatte schon längst erkannt, dass er in Martha mehr sah als nur eine Freundin und das auch ohne fremde Hilfe...also wirklich.

"Gehst du mal mit mir aus?" fragte er sie und schockte anscheinend nicht nur sich selbst mir dieser Direktheit.

Marthas Wangen färbten sich roas.

"Ja...ja, sehr gern."

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte in der Großen Halle ein anderes Bild als man es sonst gewohnt war. Während einige Schüler sich immer wieder gehetzt umsahen, saßen andere wie versteinert da. Am Tisch der Hufflepuffs wurde Paul Neeson vermisst. Dieser lag, wie später bekannt wurde, im Krankenflügel und faselte unentwegt etwas von vier Schatten und einer Entschuldigung.

Ron, Lee und die Zwillinge sahen aus, als hätten sie eine Nacht im Drogenrausch verbracht. Mit dicken Ringen unter den Augen saßen sie am Tisch und blickten abwesend durch die Große Halle. Hermine, Ginny und Amber fragten sich ernsthaft, was zur Hölle die Vier angestellt hatten, denn einige der anderen Schüler zuckten regelrecht zusammen, wenn sie einer der Übernächtigten ansah.

Plötzlich hörte George, wie Lee, der neben ihm saß, anfing zu wimmern. Er fragte sich gerade, was der Grund dafür war, als er auf und damit in das Gesicht von Fred sah. Sein Bruder hatte schon wieder diesen leicht psychopatischen Blick in den Augen und murmelte vor sich hin.

"Diesmal....klappt´s...."

"Fred....was genau sollen wir hier?" Ginny, Ron und Hermine standen im Zimmer von Lee, George und Fred und fragten sich, ob Fred jetzt völlig durchgedreht war.

"Eigentlich wollte ich gerne noch Mittag essen..." murmelte Ron, der auf einem der Betten lag un immer noch versuchte, die letzte Nacht zu verdrängen.

Nach dem Frühstück war er im Krankenflügel gewesen um zu sehen, wie es Paul Neeson ging, doch als dieser Ron erblickt hatte, war er wimmernd unter seiner Decke verschwunden. Sie hatten ihn wohl doch schwer erschreckt, als sie um ein Uhr nachts zu viert an seinem Bett gestanden und aus der Dunkelheit auf ihn herab gestarrt hatten.

"Setzt euch", befahl Fred und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Eine übergroße Rolle pergament erschien aus dem Nichts und entrollte sich in der Luft. George, Lee, Ron, Ginny und Hermine starrten ungläubig auf das, was sie dort lasen:

Operation Harry und Martha

- Einsatzgruppen bilden

- Location checken

- Zuschlagen!

- SIEGEN!!!

Lee sah Fred misstrauisch an. "Oliver? Bist du das?"

"Nicht reden, wenn ich es nicht sage." stellte Fred trocken fest. "Unsere bisherigen Versuche haben uns fast Kopf und Kragen gekostet. Und warum? Weil wir nicht nachgedacht und zuviel dem Zufall überlassen haben. Aber diesmal....

"Harry? Sollten wir den anderen wirklich nicht sagen, dass wir ein Date haben?"

Martha und er saßen in der Großen Halle beim Mittagessen.

"Ach warum? Was sollen sie schon groß anstellen?"

...WIRD ES KLAPPEN! Der Plan: Wir locken die beiden in ein Zimmer am anderen Ende des Schlosses, wo nie jemand vorbei kommt. George und ich fanden es durch...Zufall in unserem zweiten Jahr. Wir sperren sie ein und lassen sie nicht heraus, bevor sie zueinander gefunden haben. Zeitpunkt: Nächstes Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Da ist das Schloss leer und wir können in Ruhe operieren."

George, der neben Hermine auf seinem Bett saß, beugte sich zu ihr herunter. "Weißt du... wir könnten in sicher irgendwie dazu überreden, in ärztliche Behandlung zu gehen..."

Nun, bis zum nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende jedenfalls hatten George und Hermine Fred nicht in ärztliche Behandlung gebracht. Er war immer noch 'leicht irre', wie Amber es eines Tages treffend formulierte und plante in jeder freien Minute die Details seiner 'Operation H&M'. Diesmal wollte er wirklich nichts allein dem Zufall - oder noch schlimmer George - überlassen. Sein Plan sah vor, dass er, Lee und George Harry und Martha am Morgen des Ausflugstages eine Weile im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhalten würden, damit sie nicht mit dem Strom hinunter gingen und ihnen in dem allgemeinen Treiben entwischten. Dann, wenn der größte Ansturm auf die Schlosstore von Hogwarts vorbei war, sollte die zweite Einsatzgruppe zum Zuge kommen.

Ron, Ginny und Hermine hatten die Aufgabe, die beiden 'Zielobjekte' auf dem Weg vom Gemeinschaftsraum zum Ausgang ein zweites Mal abzufangen. Unter dem Vorwand, ihnen etwas unglaublich Aufregendes zeigen zu müssen, sollten sie die beiden zu Freds auserkorenem Versteck lotsen, wo sie sie dann festsetzen würden.

Hermine hatte am längsten mit sich gerungen, ehe sie dem Plan zugestimmt hatte. Sollte sie zwei ihrer besten Freunde wirklich so in eine Falle locken? Andererseits, es würde ihnen ja nichts zustoßen und außerdem, es war ja eigentlich nur zu ihrem Besten.

Doch am frühen Morgen kamen ihr dann doch Zweifel. Sie hatte den Raum, den Fred ausgesucht hatte, nie gesehen, und wer wusste schon, ob das nicht vielleicht ein stinkendes, modriges und spinnwebenverhangenes Loch war? Da würde sie Harry und Martha sicher nicht hinein stecken, und wenn es dreimal zu ihrem Besten gedacht war. Hermine stand auf und schlich sich an das Zimmer hinüber, in dem Ginny schlief. Doch auch das Weasley-Mädchen hatte keine Ahnung, um was für einen Raum es sich genau handelte. Also beschlossen sie, die Jungs direkt zu fragen. Als sie vor dem Zimmer der Zwillinge standen, hörten sie zu ihrer Überraschung gedämpfte Stimmen von drinnen. Die Ursache dafür erkannten sie, als George ihnen auf ihr Klopfen hin öffnete. Fred hatte Ron aus dem Bett geholt, um ihm nochmals in allen Einzelheiten zu erklären, was die Aufgabe von Einsatzgruppe Zwei war. Immerhin sollte alles wie am Schnürchen laufen. Als er die Mädchen erblickte, strahlte er wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Welch günstiger Zufall, dass er nun tatsächlich allen den Plan noch einmal eintrichtern konnte...

"Ja Fred, wir wissen jetzt wirklich, was wir zu tun haben.." seufzte Hermine eine halbe Stunde später genervt. "Wir fangen sie ab und schleppen sie zu diesem Raum...und jetzt mal eine andere Frage - was ist das überhaupt für ein raum? Denn falls du von mir erwartest, dass ich zwei meiner besten Freunde in irgendso ein zugiges, feuchtes Loch sperre, dann kannst du dir deinen Plan an den Hut stecken. Das mache ich nämlich sicher nicht..." Ginny nickte zustimmend und auch Ron schien nicht bereit, Harry in einem modrigen Kerker oder Ähnlichem einzusperren.

"'Zugiges feuchtes Loch'?" entrüstete sich Fred und sah schwer gekränkt aus. "Ihr denkt aber auch nur das Schlechteste von mir! Das ist schließlich mein Freund Harry und nicht diese Rotzgöre Dra..." er stockte, als Ginny ihm einen tödlichen Blick zuwarf. "Pansy Parkinson!...Da werde ich ihn schon nicht sonstewo versauern lassen! - Aber gut, wenn es euch beruhigt, dann gehen wir uns den Raum eben vorher ansehen...Kommt mit..."

Die Sechs machten sich auf den Weg und nachdem sie bereits eine halbe Stunde durch etliche Gänge und über unzählige Treppen gestolpert waren, begannen Ginny und Hermine sich zu fragen, ob sie vielleicht die ganze Zeit über im Kreis liefen.

"Jetzt nur noch diese Treppe hier hoch..." verkündete Fred dann endlich.

"Ein Abstellraum? Oder was ist das hier?"

Sie standen in einem runden Tumrzimmer, das bis auf einige rostige Rüstungen und zusammengerollte Teppiche leer leer war.

"Hier gibt es ja nicht einmal ein Fenster." rief Hermine aus und fragte sich, ob sie ihre Freunde wirklich im hintersten Winkel von Hogwarts einsperren sollten.

"Genau darum habe ich ja bereits gestern schon ein Fackel hier angebracht." Fred zeigte stolz auf die kleine Lichtquelle neben der Tür.

"Bist du sicher, dass hier niemand vorbei kommt?" Ginny schien der Raum auch nicht wirklich zu gefallen.

George schüttelte den Kopf. "Bis auf Peeves verirrt sich hier keiner her."

"NYAHAHAHAHAHA!"

-RUMMS-

-KLACK-

Sechs ungläubige Augenpaare starrten auf die massive Holztür, die eben noch offen gestanden hatte.

"Nein!" Hermine stürzte sich nach vorne und drückte und ruckelte panisch an der Türklinke.

"Peeves! Mach sofort die Tür wieder auf!"

Das gackernde Lachen des Poltergeistes jeodch entfernte sich...

"Zauberstab" murmelte Lee. "Hat jemand seinen Zauberstab dabei??"

Doch da sie so abrupt und zum Teil noch halb schlafend aufgebrochen waren, hatte niemand daran gedacht, seinen wichtigsten Zaubergegenstand mitzunehmen.

"Keine Panik."

"Keine Panik?!" kreichte Ginny. "Fred, wie ihr schon mehrmals sagtet: Hier kommt keiner vorbei!"

"Es ist Hogsmeade-Wochenende" erklärte er ruhig. "Ginny, du wolltest dich doch sicher mit Draco treffen. Ihm wird dann auffallen, dass du nicht da bist."

"Eigentlich", erwiderte sie, wollte ich gerade HEUTE im Schloss bleiben, weil sich meine Hausaufgaben stapeln."

George und Lee ließen sich auf einen der Teppiche plumpsen und Ron und Hermine fingen an, wild auf die Tür einzuschlagen.

"Moment mal: Harry! Er wird uns sicher suchen, wenn er merkt, dass wir nicht da sind!"

Harry aber war mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders. Heute war seine Verabredung mit Martha. Schon den ganzen Morgen hatte er dieses merkwürdige Kribbeln im Bauch und es verstärkte sich noch, als er Martha beim Frühtsück sah. Auch das Mädchen mit den langen schwarzen Haaren war ein wenig nervös. Während des Frühstücks sprachen sie nur wenig miteinander und waren eigentlich froh, dass der Rest nicht answesend war. Die hätten sicherlich mitbekommen, dass Harry und Martha heute zu Madam Puddifoot´s gehen wollten, und beide hatten nicht wirklich Lust darauf, von der neugierigen Schar umringt und verfolgt zu werden. Ein bisschen Sorgen machten sie sich trotzdem - wenn alle sechs fehlten, wusste wahrscheinlich nicht einmal der Geier, was sie jetzt schon wieder für einen Plan ausheckten...

"Meinst du, wir müssen und noch auf eine erneute Bonbon-Attacke oder so gefasst machen?" fragte Martha Harry eine ganze zeit später, als sie bereits - umringt von anderen Pärchen - an einem der Tische in Madam Puddifoot´s saßen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nicht, solange wir hier sind jedenfalls...Immerhin haben sie uns ja nicht zusammen weggehen sehen. Und hier werden sie uns wohl auch kaum vermuten..." Er grinste. Auch Martha sah amüsiert aus. "Ja, und das, obwohl sie ja eigentlich mit aller Macht versuchen, uns in genau diese Lage zu bringen...Ein date..." sagte sie und ihre Wangen färbten sich - wie so oft in letzter Zeit - leicht rosa.

Harry nickte. "Jaaa...auch wenn ihre Versuche alles andere als gelungen sind..." meinte er und beide mussten lachen, als sie an das vergangene Chaos dachten. Ihre Freunde hatten wirklich ein paar absurde Ideen gehabt.

"Nunja...aber irgendwie haben sie es dann ja doch geschafft..." sagte Harry, nachdem sie sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatten, und griff nach Marthas Hand. Dieser stieg die Röte prompt noch mehr ins Gesicht, aber sie ließ Harry gewähren und lächelte leicht.

"Ja..." anwortete sie und blickte in Harrys leuchtend grüne Augen. Dieser räusperte sich leicht, ehe er weitersprach.

"Allerdings...haben sie es wohl auch nur...beschleunigt. Denn ich...mag dich schon länger sehr...als Mädchen..." fuhr er fort und nun waren auch seine Wangen vor Verlegenheit leicht rot. Martha indes glühte regelrecht.

"Ich...ich mag dich auch sehr...Harry.." antwortete sie und senkte scheu den Blick. Ja, sie mochte Harry wirklich sehr...mehr als jeden anderen, und umgekehrt erging es Harry nicht anders. Das hier war etwas ganz anderes als die Sache mit Cho - sie hatten sich wirklich ineinander verliebt, es war mehr als Schwärmerei.

Martha sah immer noch auf den Tisch und auf Harrys Hand, die die ihre hielt. Nachdem sie Harry gestanden hatte, dass sie ihn auch 'sehr mochte', hatte das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch, das nach Harrys Geständnis sowieso schon übermächtig geworden war, seinen Höhepunkt erreicht. Ein Schwarm Schmetterlinge war nichts dagegen...

Erst als Harry sich zu ihr herüberlehnte, sah sie wieder auf und ihm in die Augen. Er blickte sie fragend an.

"Martha?"

"Ja?"

"...Willst du meine Freundin sein?"

"...ja..."

Harrys Herz schien Purzelbäume zu schlagen. Martha hatte tatsächlich 'ja' gesagt! Sie war seine Freundin!

Während Marthas Gedanken sich noch überschlugen - Harry hatte sie gefragt, ob sie mit ihm gehen wolle - sie hatte ja gesagt - sie waren nun zusammen - beugte er sich noch ein wenig weiter vor, so dass er ihr nun über den kleinen Tisch hinweg sehr nahe war. Einen Moment lang sahen sich die beiden nur stumm in die Augen. Doch dann überwand Harry die letzte Zurückhaltung und legte seine Lippen auf Marthas...

Sie schloss die Augen. Harrys Kuss war sehr sanft und liebevoll und sie fühlte sich überglücklich. Schüchtern erwiderte sie.

Keiner von beiden dachte mehr an ihre Freunde, die ihnen diese Situation im Grunde beschert hatten. Aber hätten sie es getan, wären sie ihnen dankbar gewesen. In diesem Moment aber zählte für beide einzig der andere und Hogwarts durfte in diesem Jahr nach Ginny und Draco das nächste Liebespaar verzeichnen...

"Harry könnte sich ruhig mal beeilen.." Fred stand gegen eine Wand gelehnt und sah alle zwei Minuten auf seine Uhr. Keiner der anderen sagte etwas. Sie saßen ihm gegenüber auf einem der Teppiche und starrten ihn anklagend an.

"Was?!"

"Operation Harry und Martha..." murmelte George.

"Die Bonbons..." murrte Hermine.

"Die Briefe!" kam es von Lee.

"Ein Ort, wo nie jemand vorbei kommt!" stieß Ginny hervor.

"Zuschlagen und siegen!" rief Ron.

"DU BIST WAHNSINNIG!" brüllten sie nun alle zusammen.

Fred war vor Schreck auf den Boden geplumpst.

"Hey! Ihr alle wart euch einig, dass wir ihnen helfen sollten und immerhin war nicht ich derjenige, der Hermine eine Schar liebestoller Kinder auf den Hals gehetzt hat! Es war nicht ALLES meine Schuld!"

"Du bist nur total ausgerastet und hast diese Kinder angebrüllt" erwiderte Ron.

"Und ihnen ein Trauma beschert.." nickte Lee.

"Und sie vom Astronomieturm baumeln lassen..."

Hermine starrte George geschockt an.

"Er hat WAS?!"

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten Hermine, Ginny, Ron, Lee und George damit, alles zu diskutieren, was Fred so angestellt hatte. Seine Einwände ignorierten sie völlig...

Beim Abendessen dann begannen Martha und Harry ernsthaft sich zu fragen, wo die Kupplerbande blieb.

"Jetzt sind sie aber schon verdammt lange weg. Ich habe herumgefragt und keiner von ihnen war in Hogsmeade."

Harry überlegte kurz. "Hm, sie tauchen sicher noch auf. Vielleicht sind sie schon im Gemeinschaftsraum..."

Doch auch dort war keiner von ihnen anzutreffen.

"Vielleicht ist ihnen etwas passiert, Harry..."

"Ach, was denn schon? Hermine ist wohl die klügste Schülerin die Hogwarts seit Jahren hatte und Fred und George haben auch viel auf dem Kasten. Wenn sie zusammen sind, gibt´s keine Probleme..."

Eigentlich war Harry genauso besorgt wie Martha, aber das musste ja nicht gleich jeder merken.

"Morgen früh liegen sie sicher wieder in ihren Betten. Wenn nicht, suchen wir nach ihnen oder gehen gleich zu McGonagall."

"Sollten wir nicht lieber sofort..."

"Nein. Wenn sie wieder etwas aushecken, bringt McGonagall sie um.."

Inzwischen war es ein Uhr nachts und in dem Turmzimmer herrschte eisiges Schweigen. Für alle von ihnen war es am Einfachsten gewesen, Fred die Schuld zuzuschieben. Nun, für alle bis auf ihn selbst natürlich.

"Das ist bescheuert!" meldete sich nun Hermine zu Wort. "Wir sollten nicht streiten. Jeder von uns trägt mit die Schuld. Wir hätten alle besser nachdenken sollen."

Fred sah Hermine erleichtert und dankbar an, weil sie die Erste war, die nicht alles auf ihn abwälzte.

Ginny seufzte. "Wir sollten versuchen zu schlafen und uns dann überlegen, was wir machen können."

Keiner von ihnen war die Nacht über im Gryffindor-Turm gewesen. Als Harry und Martha zum Frühstück in die Große Halle gingen, wurde auch noch ihre letzte Hoffnung zerstört, als keiner der Gesuchten am Tisch saß.

"Potter!" donnerte eine Stimme durch die Halle und Draco Malfoy stürmte mit wütend funkelnden Augen auf Harry zu.

"Wo ist Ginny?? Einige sagen, sie haben sie gestern den ganzen Tag nicht einmal gesehen!"

"Das fällt dir ja früh auf" bemerkte Harry sarkastisch.

Draco schnaufte. "Sie wollte gestern den ganzen Tag lernen, darum hat es mich nicht gewundert, dass sie nicht beim Essen war."

"Nun", meldete sich Martha zu Wort, "Ginny, Fred, George, Lee, Ron und Hermine sind irgendwie verschwunden."

Bevor Malfoy losbrüllen konnte, schien Harry eine Eingebung zu haben. "Oh Gott wie dumm...die Karte der Rumtreiber..."

"Ich fasse es nicht, Potter! Du hast die ganze Zeit dieses Wunderwerk von Karte und kommst erst jetzt auf die Idee, sie zu benutzen?! Immerhin ist Ginny schon seit gestern morgen weg!!"

Draco sah aus, als würde er Harry jeden Moment an die Gurgel springen, um ihm den Hals umzudrehen. Und er hatte wahrlich auch nicht übel Lust dazu. Die beiden Jungs und Martha waren ohne Frühstück sofort aufgebrochen, als Harry die Karte der Rumtreiber eingefallen war. Und tatsächlich hatten sie auf selbiger sechs kleine Punkte ausmachen könne, die die Namen ihrer Freunde trugen. So wie es aussah, befanden sie sich in irgendeinem kleinen Raum im entlegensten Winkel von Hogwarts.

"Hey, du hast sie schließlich auch erst heute morgen vermisst! Und du bist ihr Freund! Also beschwer dich nicht über mich!" gab Harry verärgert zurück und Martha, die zwischen beiden ging, fühlte sich zunehmend unwohler. Bevor Draco etwas erwidern konnte, mischte sie sich lieber schnell ein.

"Jetzt hört doch mal auf! Haltet lieber Ausschau nach dieser versteckten Tür, die gleich kommen müsste..." sagte sie und schaffte es so tatsächlich, Draco und Harry - vorerst - davon abzuhalten, sich gegenseitig zu lynchen.

Nachdem sie die besagte Tür dann tatsächlich gefunden hatten und durch scheinbar zahllose Gänge und weitere Türen gelaufen waren, näherten sie sich endlich dem kleinen Raum, in dem die sechs Unglücksraben festzusitzen schienen. Als sie nur noch wenige Schritte von der Tür entfernt waren, hörten sie auch deren Stimmen.

"Ich hab Hunger..." maulte Lee. Fred hatte offenbar andere Sorgen. "Wenn Harry uns nicht bald hier rausholt, dann..." Er verstummte und auch die anderen wurden ruhig, als sie draußen vor der Tür Geräusche hörten.

"Alohomora!" klang es durch das dicke Holz und gleich darauf schwang es beiseite und gab den Blick auf zwei dunkelhaarige Gryffindors und einen blonden Slytherin frei.

"Draco!" rief Ginny überglücklich aus und flog diesem förmlich in die ausgestreckten Arme.

"Alles okay?" fragte er und verblüffte die restlichen Anwesenden mit der Sorge, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

"Jetzt ja!" strahlte Ginny, während sie sich, die anderen ignorierend, an ihn kuschelte.

"Ihr habt ja verdammt lange gebraucht!" empörte sich Fred, während auch die anderen von den zusammengerollten Teppichen aufstanden und zur Tür kamen.

"Hey, beschwert euch nicht - was zur Hölle macht ihr hier eigentlich?" murrte Harry und steckte die Karte weg.

"Fred ist schuld..." entrüstete sich Ron. "Ja ja...na gut, wir alle..." fügte er dann aber kleinlaut an, als Hermine und Fred ihn böse ansahen.

Harry, Martha und Draco verstanden nur Bahnhof, bis Hermine ausführlicher erklärte.

"Eigentlich wollten wie dich und Martha hier eine Weile einsperren, um euch zu verkuppeln. Aber als wir uns gestern Morgen den Raum angesehen haben, kam Peeves dazu und hat hinter uns die Tür abgeschlossen." berichtete sie kurz.

Martha und Harry sahen sich an. "Ich hab doch gesagt, wir sollten es ihnen sagen..." meinte Martha und Harry seufzte.

"Jaaa, wäre wohl besser gewesen..."

"Was sagen?" fragte Ginny irritiert nach.

"Najaa...." Harry musste grinsen. "Wir hatten gestern sowieso ein Date...."

Die anderen sahen aus, als würde ihnen gleich die Kinnlade zu Boden fallen.

"Ihr...ihr hattet ein Date?" platzte es schließlich aus Lee heraus. Die beiden Angesprochenen nickten. Fred und George starrten sie fassungslos an.

"Und ihr...seid jetzt zusammen?" fragte Ron.

Wieder nickten Harry und Martha. Hermine ließ sich seufzend wieder auf einen der Teppiche sinken. "Hätten wir DAS mal gestern Morgen schon gewusst!..."

Da die Herbstferien kurz nach dem letzten Fiasko der Kupplerbande begannen, hatten die glorreichen Sechs genug Zeit, sich von den Strapazen ihres Tatendrangs zu erholen. man konnte die Weasley-Jungs, Lee und Hermine praktisch dauernd im Gryffindor-Turm sehen, wo sie in einer Sesselgruppe vor dem Kamin saßen und jegliche Anstrengung vermieden. Hermine lernte nicht einmal.

Ginny hingegen war kaum noch alleine anzutreffen. Draco schien entschieden zu haben, dass es besser war, sie nicht mehr aus den Augen zu lassen - wer wusste schließlich schon, in was für eine Lage ihre durchgeknallten Brüder sie sonst wieder bringen würden?

Und auch Harry und Martha traf man quasi nur noch mit dem jeweils anderen zusammen an - die beiden genossen ihr 'junges Glück' in vollen Zügen.

"Das haben wir doch spitze hingekriegt!" bemerkte Fred eines Abends, als er seinen üblichen Platz auf der Lehne von dem Sessel, in dem Hermine saß, eingenommen hatte und sein Blick zu Harry und Martha wanderte, die lieber für sich allein in einer anderen Ecke saßen.

"Halt die Klappe Fred..." kam es von George, Lee und Ron.

La Fin die Zweite XD


	3. Fred und Hermine

_A/N: Ja, wir leben auch noch! Und präsentieren hiermit das nächste Ergebnis nächtelanger Gemeinschaftsarbeit zweier HP-infizierter FF-Autorinnen. Episode drei hat endlich den Weg aus unseren Köpfen heraus und hierher gefunden. Für einige mag das Pairing diesmal keine Überraschung sein, aber nun ja, wir haben ja in Episode eins und zwei auch genug Andeutungen gemacht grins An dieser Stelle einen Schokofrosch an Gwen von , die als einzige ihre Vermutung bezüglich des Pairings offen genannt hat – und voll richtig lag _

_Dieses Mal geht es wieder rund – es wird gelacht, gestritten, geschlagen und natürlich geliebt XD Freut euch also auf ein neuerliches (Gefühls-)Chaos in Hogwarts! _

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen euch Ganjazuka und Ley 

Episode drei – Fred und Hermine

Als die Schule dann wieder losging, fühlten Ron und Hermine sich zusehends von Harry vernachlässigt. Sie freuten sich zwar darüber, dass ihre Freunde so verliebt und glücklich waren, aber das alles sah schon ganz anders aus, wenn man selbst Single war und es vermisste, wieder das alte Trio zu sein. Da allerdings durch die Erlebnisse als Verkuppler neue Freundschaften entstanden waren, störte es Hermine und Ron nicht allzu sehr, dass Harry nun sein Leben als Hälfte eines Paares fristete. Wenn die beiden Turteltäubchen also mal wieder einige Stunden zu zweit verbringen wollten, hingen Hermine und Ron mit den Weasley-Zwillingen und Lee Jordan zusammen.

An diesem Abend hatten sie gerade ihre lautstarke Runde 'Exploding Snap' unterbrochen, damit Lee und George noch ein wenig Butterbier aus der Küche organisieren konnten und Ron Gelegenheit bekam, Pigwidgeon zu füttern.

Hermine und Fred blieben allein am Kamin zurück und lachten immer noch über einen Witz, den George vor seinem Abgang in die Küche gemacht hatte.

"Harry und Martha könnten langsam auch mal vom Quidditchfeld kommen, sind schon ziemlich lange da unten." bemerkte Hermine, als die beiden sich wieder beruhigt hatten. Die beiden waren nun schon seit gut drei Stunden dort.

"Stimmt. Wir hätten das besser lassen sollen, wenn sie noch mehr zusammenhängen, wachsen sie zusammen."

Hermine lachte: "Tja, so ist das wohl, wenn man verliebt ist."

""Wohl"? Warst du noch nie verliebt?" Er sah sie an, als hätte sie ihm gerade eröffnet, dass sie in Zukunft Quidditch für die Nationalmannschaft spielen wolle.

Sie rutschte unbehaglich auf ihrem Sessel herum: "So richtig verliebt? Nein. Nur kleine Schwärmereien, so wie für Viktor."

"Also... das ist echt n Hammer."

"Was denn?" fuhr sie ihn ungewollt gereizt an: "Ich bin 15, ich hab mein ganzes Leben noch vor mir."

Fred hob abwehrend die Hände: "Schon okay. Ich dachte halt nur, dass ein hübsches Mädchen wie du tausende Verehrer hat und von daher schon dem ein oder anderen interessanten Jungen begegnet ist."

Hermine merkte, wie sie rot wurde. Das Thema behagte ihr nicht - oder wurde sie einfach nur rot, weil Fred sie hübsch genannt hatte?

"Ihr Chaoten haltet ja alle auf Abstand..." erklärte sie mehr weniger gekonnt die Tatsache, dass sie bis jetzt noch keinen Jungen wirklich interessant gefunden hatte.

Sie wusste ja selbst nicht, woran es lag. Aber der Richtige war bis jetzt eben noch nicht dabei gewesen. Entweder waren sie ihr zu ernst oder zu aufgekratzt. Sie wollte jemanden, der sie zum Lachen brachte, aber auch jemanden, mit dem man ernst reden konnte, wenn einem danach war. Und sowas war an dieser Schule eben doch schwerer zu finden als gedacht. Freds gab es eben nicht zuhauf...

Sie erstarrte. Hatte sie wirklich gerade Fred mit ihrem Bild von einem perfekten Freund gleichgestellt? Maß sie etwa alle Jungs in Hogwarts an ihm und wurde deswegen keiner ihren Ansprüchen gerecht?

"Auf Abstand? Etwa doch unglücklich verliebt?" scherzte der Rotschopf.

"Nein... ich glaube nicht."

Ehe Fred dieses "glauben" näher hinterfragen konnte, kamen George und Lee wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Am nächsten Tag waren Harry, George und Fred nach dem Unterricht sofort von Angelina auf das Quidditchfeld bestellt worden. Die Klassenkameradin der Zwillinge entwickelte sich langsam zu einem weiblichen Oliver Wood und schindete ihr Team bis zum ging nicht mehr. Als das Team von Gryffindor nach einigen Stunden kaputt das Feld verließ, wurde Fred von Angelina am Arm festgehalten.   
  
"Jetzt sag bitte nicht, dass ich heute so schlecht gespielt habe, dass ich nachsitzen muss." wimmerte er. Bei Angelinas neuer Einstellung zu dem Spiel, seit sie Kapitän der Mannschaft war, würde er ihr das locker zutrauen.Doch sie wank einfach ab: "Red keinen Unsinn. Ich wollte dich fragen, was du am nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende machst.."

Fred war zugegeben ein wenig verdutzt. Völlig auf eine Strafpredigt wegen schlechten Spiels eingestellt, hatte er mit sowas nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
"Ähm..." machte er daher zunächst nur, dann überlegte er. George und er wollten neue Scherzartikel bei Zonkos kaufen und dann ein Butterbier trinken. Also eigentlich...

"Noch nichts...wieso?" antwortete er schließlich.

"Na ja..." Sie lächelte verlegen: "Ich dachte mir, also... wir könnten ja vielleicht irgendwas zusammen unternehmen?"

Er hatte zwar damit gerechnet, dass jetzt sowas kommen würde, aber etwas schockiert war er schon. Klar, er und Angelina hatten sich immer sehr gut verstanden, vielleicht sogar besser als platonische Freunde es meistens taten, aber jetzt so von ihr gefragt zu werden...  
Aber warum denn nicht? Sie sah gut aus, sie hatten die gleichen Interessen und sie lachte viel. Langweilig würde es also sicher nicht werden.

"Klar, gerne." antwortete er also und Angelina konnte ihre Freude kaum verbergen.

Er hatte also ein Date...  
Ein Date mit Angelina...  
Irgendwie wurde ihm erst jetzt, wo er schon zugesagt hatte, klar, was das hieß.

Und natürlich verbreitete sich die Nachricht, dass Fred am nächsten Wochenende mit Angelina nach Hogsmeade gehen würde, wie ein Lauffeuer. Es verging kein Tag, an dem nicht irgendwer eine Bemerkung in der Richtung machte, und Fred fürchtete schon, dass er bei seinem Date mit Angelina von einer ganzen Horde Neugieriger verfolgt werden würde.

Am Abend vor dem besagten Wochenende ließ er sich seufzend in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin im Gryffindor-Turm fallen, die inzwischen eine Art Stammplatz von George, Lee, Ron, Hermine und ihm geworden waren.

"Meine Güte...." beschwerte er sich bei seinen bereits anwesenden Freunden. "Was zur Hölle ist denn so aufregend daran, dass ich mit Angelina ausgehe? Das nervt ja..."

George grinste nur breit. "Weißt du, Bruderherz..." begann er zu erklären und Lee setzte fort. "Ihr beide wurdet eben schon immer als Kandidaten für ein Pärchen gehandelt - und nun scheinen ja alle Hoffnungen eurer Fans bestätigt - is doch klar, dass da alle aus dem Häuschen sind."

Fred schnaubte abfällig. "Deswegen müssen sie ja nicht gleich jeden unserer Schritte beobachten - mein Gott, es ist nur ein Date!"

"Stimmt und es ist ja nicht mal dein erstes." merkte Ron an: "Ich meine, wenn Hermine hier zum Beispiel mit einem Jungen ausgehen würde, das wäre ja wohl die Nachricht des Jahrhunderts."

Hermine, die der Unterhaltung bis dahin keine Beachtung geschenkt und sich in einem Buch vergraben hatte, blitzte ihn wütend an.

"Ich gehe schon mit Jungs aus."  
"Ach ja. Wann?"  
"Zum Beispiel der Ball letztes Jahr. Falls du dich an Viktor Krum erinnerst," schnappte sie.  
Ron brach in lautes Gelächter aus: "Das ist doch kein Junge, das ist der Glöckner von Notre Dame auf Drogen!"

Sie knallte ihr Buch zu und beugte sich ein Stück in ihrem Sessel vor: "Ich muss dich nicht daran erinnern, mit was für einem hirnlosen Schminkladen von Mädchen du da warst, oder? Und da du nicht einmal sie zufrieden stellen konntest, solltest du jetzt mal ganz schnell ruhig sein."

Diesmal waren es die Zwillinge und Lee, die ich Gelächter ausbrachen.  
Hermine hingegen fand das ganze nicht sonderlich lustig, stand auf und stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Ohne es wirklich mitzukriegen, hatte sie innerhalb von fünf Minuten den gesamten Weg durch das Schloss ins Freie und zum See hinter sich gebracht. Erstaunlich, wie schnell man sein konnte, wenn man vor Wut praktisch überkochte. Missmutig ließ sie sich ins Gras fallen. Ron hatte wirklich ein seltenes Talent dafür, sie zur Weißglut zu treiben; nicht einmal Malfoy schaffte das so schnell.  
Halt, schalt sie sich selbst. Das ist nicht mehr Malfoy, sondern Draco, Ginnys Freund.

Seufzend dachte sie an das Weasley-Mädchen, das in letzter Zeit fast überschäumte vor Fröhlichkeit. Ginnys Beziehung zu Draco schien gut zu laufen - von den Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs und Slytherins traute sich dank Draco keiner, etwas gegen diese Beziehung zu sagen, und in Gryffindor - nun, man jubelte nicht, aber man war tolerant genug, es zu dulden.

Inzwischen schien überhaupt keiner mehr groß Anteilnahme an den beiden zu nehmen - man hatte sich schlicht und einfach daran gewöhnt, dass Ginny und Draco ein Paar waren.

Und bei Harry und Martha...nun, da sie beide aus Gryffindor waren, war es natürlich für alle in Ordnung.  
Wieso zum Teufel also wurde es ihr, Hermine, nun nachgetragen, dass sie keinen Freund hatte? Oder dass sie mit Viktor auf dem Ball gewesen war?

Wütend riss sie ein Büschel Gras aus dem Boden. Es wurmte sie ja selber manchmal - welches Mädchen in ihrem Alter sehnte sich denn nicht nach einem netten Freund mit dem man lachen und alles teilen konnte? - aber neuerdings immer so mit der Nase auf die Tatsache gestoßen zu werden, dass sie eben keinen Freund hatte, das war schon....hart.

Hermine wischte sich eine kleine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Herrgott nochmal, wie lächerlich...

"Hey, Mine!"

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und sah sich zu ihrer Überraschung Fred gegenüber, der sich nun neben sie setzte.  
"Fred??" fragte sie überrascht. Der grinste.  
"Jupp, richtig geraten..."

Nunja, Hermine hatte nicht geraten - auch wenn es dunkel war, so hatte sie Fred doch an der Stimme von George unterscheiden können.

"Was machst du denn hier?"  
"Ich wollte nach dir sehen - Sahst so aus, als wärst du echt sauer."

Hermine schwieg. Sauer war sie nicht wirklich. Sie konnte Ron nie lange böse sein. Eher war sie...verletzt.  
Fred fuhr sich durch die Haare und sah dem Kraken zu, der langsam durch das Wasser kraulte.

"George und Lee erklären Ron grade, warum man sowas nicht sagen sollte..." grinste er und sah dann wieder Hermine an.

"Hey...hast du geweint?!"

Mist! Hermine wurde rot und wandte sich schnell ab.  
"Nein, quatsch..."

Doch Fred ließ nicht locker. Er griff nach vorne, nahm Hermines Kinn zwischen die Finger und drehte ihren Kopf sanft aber bestimmt wieder zu sich herum.

"Klar hast du geweint! Oh warte, ich reiße Ron den Kopf ab!"

Hermine machte sich rasch los und war froh, dass man ihre roten Wangen in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte.

"Red keinen Scheiß - er ist dein Bruder.."  
"Und ein Volltrottel!" konterte Fred.

Hermine lachte. Ja, manchmal war Ron schon ein wenig trottelig - aber auf eine liebenswerte Art. Fred grinste.

"Seine beste Freundin zum Weinen zu bringen gehört sich nicht - dafür werd ich ihm einen Bonbon geben - und den anderen kriegt...hm... Millicent Bulstrode..."

"Millicent?! Um Gottes Willen!"

Hermine lachte noch mehr, als sie sich an die chaostische Bonbon-Geschichte erinnerte, mit der sie Harry und Martha vor den Ferien hatten zusammenbringen wollen.

Fred nickte zufrieden.

"Schon viel besser..."  
"Was?"  
"Du lachst wieder..."

"Du bist eben eine Lachnummer." stellte Hermine mit todernster Stimme fest.  
"Autsch." lachte Fred. "Du hast heute deinen freundlichen Tag, was?"

Zur Antwort warf sie ihm eine Handvoll Gras ins Gesicht, das sie gerade rausgerissen hatte. Erneut in Gelächter ausbrechend wich sie seinem Arm aus, ehe er sie packen konnte und sprang auf.

"Vergiss es!" rief sie über die Schulter hinweg und rannte zurück in Richtung Schloss.  
"Das hätte sie wohl gerne," murmelte Fred, ehe er sich ebenfalls aufmachte und die Verfolgung aufnahm.

Während die beiden erst über das Schlossgelände und dann das Schulgebäude selber hetzten, fragte Fred sich ernsthaft, ob Hermine gedopt war, denn sie schien kein Problem damit zu haben, diese lange Strecke über zu sprinten und sie machte es ihm auch nicht leicht, sie einzuholen. Das hätte er von so einem "Bücherwurm", der selten das Tageslicht zu sehen schien, nicht gerade erwartet; sie wusste den Vorsprung, den sie hatte, wirklich zu nutzen. Als sie jedoch am Portrait der Fetten Lady ankam, musste sie kurz anhalten, um ihr das Passwort zu nennen. Hermine wollte eigentlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum stürzen und Fred aussperren, doch die kleine Pause, die sie hatte einlegen müssen, schien zu lang gewesen zu sein.

Kaum war das Portrait zur Seite geschwungen, rannte Fred praktisch in sie rein und legte seine Arme um ihren Oberkörper, damit sie nicht noch einmal fliehen konnte. Allerdings schien er den Schwung, den er drauf hatte, unterschätzt zu haben: Er und Hermine stolperten mehr oder weniger elegant in den immer noch gut besuchten Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als die beiden mit lautem Gepolter und einem Aufschrei in den Gemeinschaftsraum polterten, wurden sie natürlich binnen Sekunden der Mittelpunkt aller Aufmerksamkeit - sie hatten sich ja auch nicht grade bemüht, leise und unauffällig zu sein. George fand als erster der Freunde seine Fassung wieder.

"Fred - alter Schwerenöter!" grinste er und stand auf, um seinen Bruder von Hermine runter zu ziehen.  
"Das nenne ich mal 'sich an ein Mädel ranschmeißen' " feixte Lee.  
"Ja, nur hat er sie auch gleich umgeworfen..." kommentierte Ron eher trocken und hielt Hermine hilfreich die Hand hin.

Deren Wangen glühten in schönstem Rot. "Danke..."  
George war indessen so nett und klopfte kräftig den nicht vorhandenen Staub von Freds Umhang, bis dieser seine Hände festhielt.

"Hey! Willst du mich totschlagen?" Auch er war leicht rot und die ganze Situation war doch mehr als peinlich. Auch wenn er es nun wirklich nicht gerade als unangenehm empfunden hatte, Hermines schlanken Körper unter dem eigenen liegen zu haben....  
Rasch wischte er den Gedanken beiseite und wandte sich dem Mädchen mit den braunen Locken zu.

"Bist du okay?"

Hermine nickte. "Ja...nichts gebrochen.... Aber das nächste Mal bitte weniger stürmisch..."

Lee grinste noch breiter. "Ich sage es doch - die Mädels stehen mehr auf die sanfte Tour. Warum ist Fred überhaupt über dich hergefallen?"

"Er konnte einfach nicht mehr anhalten, als er auf den Gemeinschaftsraum zugerannt ist," murmelte Hermine und verließ den Kreis, den ihre Freunde um sie und Fred gebildet hatten, um sich in einen der Sessel von dem Kaminfeuer zu setzen.

Harry, der von seinem Sessel aus das Schauspiel beobachtet hatte, hob fragend eine Augenbraue, da er merkte, dass irgendetwas mit seiner besten Freundin nicht zu stimmen schien. Ihn ließ das Gefühl nicht los, dass Hermine anders reagiert hätte, wenn Fred sie einfach zufällig umgenietet hätte.

Hermine, die aufgrund seiner stummen Frage irgendwie wütend wurde, funkelte ihn an. "Was ist? Wo ist deine zweite Hälfte?"

"Woah." Harry hob abwehrend die Hände. "Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer, mit ihren Freundinnen. Irgendson Mädchenkram. Hab ich dir was getan, oder warum gibst du mir den Malfoy-Blick?"

"Unsere Mine ist einfach nur beschämt, weil Freddy sich nicht beherrschen kann, sobald er sie sieht." lachte Lee, der inzwischen hinter Hermines Sessel getreten war und tätschelte beruhigend den Kopf der Brünetten.

"Nenn mich nicht Mine." stieß sie wütend hervor.  
"Hermeline?" schlug Lee vor.

Hermine hätte ihn jetzt zu gern angeschrieen, doch sie konnte einfach nicht anders, als in Lachen auszubrechen. "Wenn ich dich Liane nennen darf, gerne!"

"Hey, Fred, pass besser auf! Lee und Hermine geben sich schon Kosenamen!" rief George theatralisch aus.

"Ihr spinnt doch," brummte Fred, der immer noch etwas verloren an der Stelle stand, an der er eben von Hermine weggehievt worden war.

Lee schenkte ihm ein schelmisches Grinsen. "Wer zuerst kommt, malt zuerst." Dann trippelte er um den Sessel herum, beugte sich runter und fiel Hermine juchzend um den Hals. "Oh, Hermeline!"

Fast alle im Gemeinschaftsraum kugelten sich vor Lachen. Hermine und Lee natürlich eingeschlossen. Einzig Fred grinste eher halbherzig vor sich hin.

Nichts desto trotz wurde das Herumgeturtel zwischen dem Quiddtich-Kommentator und dem Lockenkopf binnen kürzester Zeit zum Running Gag. Nach zwei Wochen waren die Schüler der untersten Stufen bereits felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass die beiden wirklich ein Paar waren und auch die Älteren waren sich manchmal nicht mehr so sicher, ob es nur Spaß oder inzwischen doch Ernst war.  
  
Als sie nach einem neuerlichen Hogsmeade-Wochenende abends wieder einmal die Sesselgruppe vor dem Kamin beschlagnahmten, staunte Fred nicht schlecht, als Lee ihn kurzerhand um seinen Stammplatz auf Hermines Sessellehne brachte.

"Noch einen Bonbon, Hermeline-Schatz?" säuselte er und knisterte mit einer Tüte herum, die er im Süßigkeiten-Laden des Zaubererdorfes erstanden hatte.

Hermine lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, lieber nicht Liane, ich erinnere mich da dunkel an ein grausiges Erlebnis..."

Lee, Hermine, George und Ron lachten, als sie sich an den Zwischenfall mit den "magnetischen" Bonbons erinnerten.  
Fred hatte plötzlich noch schlechtere Laune als ohnehin schon und ließ sich in einen freien Sessel fallen. Seit Tagen schon waren seine Nerven bis zum Zerreißen gespannt und er blökte jeden an, der mit ihm sprechen wollte. So war auch das Date mit Angelina nicht ganz so verlaufen, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er war nicht wirklich gesprächig gewesen und obwohl er sicher gewesen war, dass sie praktisch nur darauf wartete, dass er sie küsste, hatte er es nicht getan.

Dieses Date spukte ihm nun schon länger im Kopf rum. Er hatte Angelina eigentlich schon immer sehr gern gehabt. Er war zwar nicht verliebt in sie, aber er hatte sie immer mehr gemocht als zum Beispiel Katie oder Alicia, die einfach "Kumpel" für ihn waren. Also eigentlich sollte er sich freuen, dass sie anscheinend auch endlich Interesse an ihm hatte. Aber statt dessen führte er sich auf wie der Elefant im Porzellanladen.

Sein Blick heftete sich auf Hermine, die gerade über irgendeinen Scherz lachte, den Lee gerissen hatte. Warum nervte ihn dieser Anblick so? Er hätte Lee am liebsten von der Sessellehne runtergetreten.  
Das ganze hier lief gerade verdammt falsch. Eigentlich sollte er derjenige sein, der neben Hermine saß und sie zum Lachen brachte, aber... Was dachte er da eigentlich?   
  
Hermine spürte, wie sie jemand beobachtete. Sie sah sich unsicher um und ihre Augen trafen die von Fred. Er sah wütend aus... sehr wütend sogar. Hatte sie ihm irgendwas getan? Wahrscheinlich hat er nur Streit mit Angelina, ging es ihr durch den Kopf, er ist ja immerhin schon seit Tagen so drauf. Das war es bestimmt. Er hatte Probleme mit seiner Freundin.

Ohne es richtig zu bemerken, funkelte sie genauso wütend zurück und wandte sich wieder an Ron, der gerade dabei war, zu erzählen, wie er Harry darüber ausgefragt hatte, wie "weit" er und Martha schon waren.  
  
Fred erschrak. Warum schaute sie ihn denn jetzt auf einmal so böse an? Und dann wandte sie sich auch noch einfach ab. Welchen Grund hatte ausgerechnet sie bitte, wütend zu sein? Andererseits... welchen Grund hatte er denn schon?"Draco, hör auf mit solchen Scherzen!" Ginny schlug dem Slytherin spielerisch auf den Arm und lachte. Die zwei standen während der Mittagspause in einem der vielen Gänge von Hogwarts.

"Das war kein Scherz." erklärte Draco mit einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht. "Wir haben kaum Ruhe, andauernd sind andere Schüler anwesend. Selbst in der Bibliothek finden wir kaum mehr eine stille Ecke."

"Das könnte daran liegen, dass das hier eine Schule ist und die O.W.L. und N.E.W.T.-Schüler langsam Bammel kriegen und anfangen, zu lernen. Aber deswegen gleich den Raum der Wünsche vorzuschlagen..." Sie lief rot an.

"Ich will doch nur mal in Ruhe mit meiner Freundin reden, ohne, dass andere drumherum sind!" rief Draco gefrustet aus und sorgte somit dafür, dass die Schüler, die den Gang durchquerten, ihn erschrocken ansahen.

"Reden, klar." brummte Ginny und wurde mit einem Schlag noch röter im Gesicht.

Draco lachte leise und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, um sie zu küssen, schrak jedoch hoch, als er jemanden rumbrüllen hörte.

"Verdammt nochmal, Fred, jetzt bleib stehen!"  
Lee und Fred waren gerade in den Gang eingebogen und Lee packte seinen Freund am Arm. Doch dieser lief einfach weiter und zog Lee so mit sich.

"Du redest seit zwei Tagen kein Wort mehr mit mir, jetzt sag mir, was du hast!"  
"Ich hab gar nichts!" donnerte Fred zurück.  
"Ach ja und warum hast du heute meinen Kessel in Brand gesetzt während Zaubertränke?!"  
"Das war ein Versehen! Und ich rede doch mit dir, hörst du nicht?! Jetzt lass mich los, ich will zum Essen!" Fred riss sich los und stampfte weiter.  
"Toll wie du mit mir redest!" rief Lee ihm hinterher und trat genervt gegen die Wand, an der Ginny lehnte.

"Was war das denn?" fragte diese und sah ihrem Bruder hinterher, als er davonstürmte.  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung, er ist aus irgendeinem Grund wütend auf mich!" Mit einem letzten Tritt stürzte auch Lee davon.  
"Siehst du?" fragte Draco mit genervter Stimme. "Genau wegen solchen Zwischenfällen der Raum der Wünsche."

"Na meinetwegen...." stimmte Ginny schließlich zu.  
  
Lee indes machte sich wieder an die Verfolgung von Fred. Er fragte sich inzwischen ernsthaft, was um alles in der Welt er wohl verbrochen haben musste, dass einer seiner besten Freunde ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit anschrie. Vielleicht lief es ja bei Fred und Angelina nicht so, wie Fred sich das gedacht hatte? Gut, das wäre eine Erklärung. Aber doch noch lange kein Grund, ihm dafür das Leben zur Hölle zu machen...  
  
Schließlich entdeckte er den Rotschopf in der Menge der Schüler, die zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle strebten. Diesmal würde er sich nicht so einfach abschütteln lassen.

"Jetzt warte endlich Fred!"

Energisch fasste er den Weasley-Jungen erneut am Arm. "Was ist los? Läuft es bei dir und Angelina nicht? Das ist doch kein Grund, mich dauernd anzumachen!" Verärgert wartete er die Reaktion des anderen ab.  
"Hach ja, es läuft ganz und gar nicht....sie will einfach nicht mit mir ins Bett..." seufzte er Rotschopf und wandte sich grinsend zu Lee um.  
"Mann Lee, hast du Tomaten auf den Augen?" lachte George.

"Müsst ihr auch so gleich aussehen?!" fuhr Lee ihn an.  
"Nicht noch jemand mit so schlechter Laune, das halte ich nicht aus." Hermine trat zu den beiden.  
"Ihr habt heute also auch schon mit Fred gesprochen," stellte George amüsiert fest. "Jaja, meinem lieben Bruder scheint eine riesige Laus über die Leber gelaufen zu sein."

"Er redet nicht mehr mit mir!" beschwerte Lee sich. "Oder besser gesagt, er schreit mich nur an!"  
"Mich ignoriert er." Hermine zuckte die Schultern.  
"Mir hat er heute Morgen ein Buch an den Kopf geworfen." vervollständigte George die Liste von Freds Übeltaten.Lee zog einen Schmollmund. "Ihr habt gut reden. Fred ist dein Bruder, George, er muss irgendwann zwangsläufig wieder normal mit dir reden und Hermelinchen ist die beste Freundin von Ron, also wird er auch mit ihr spätestens in den nächsten Sommerferien wieder klarkommen müssen, wenn sie im Fuchsbau ist. Mich wird er bis in alle Ewigkeit traktieren können."

"Armes Baby." Hermine tätschelte ihm kichernd den Arm.  
"Wie weit würdest du in deinem Mitleid gehen?" fragte Lee mit unschuldiger Miene.

In diesem Moment tauchte das Ebenbild von George hinter Hermine auf.  
"Habt ihr Spaß?" fragte er mit fast schon zu ruhiger Stimme.

Bevor Lee oder George etwas sagen konnten, wirbelte Hermine herum.  
"Was willst du? Wenn du wieder deine Laune an uns auslassen willst, geh besser gleich wieder!"

Fred richtete seinen Blick auf das Mädchen. Zu sehen, wie sie hier mit Lee und George eine Front bildete, machte ihn gleich nochmal so wütend. "Störe ich das glückliche Paar und ihren Schoßhund etwa?"

Hermine kniff die Lippen zusammen, als wolle sie sich davon abhalten, etwas bestimmtes zu sagen, doch dann erwiderte sie doch noch etwas. "Warum gehst du nicht zu deiner Freundin? Sie vermisst dich sicher schon."

"Gute Idee." zischte Fred zurück. "Wenn ich mir dein Gezicke hier noch länger anhören muss, vergeht mir am Ende noch die Lust auf alle Mädchen und ich mach mich an Harry ran. Du kannst einem echt die Lust nehmen."

Lee und George starrten Fred nach diesem eindeutig zweideutigen Kommentar mit offenen Mündern an. Sie alle hatten - in den guten alten Zeiten, als Fred sie noch nicht umbringen wollte - zwar schon öfter Gespräche geführt, die besser zensiert hätten werden sollen, doch das Fred ausgerechnet zu Hermine so etwas sagte war doch ein Schock. Dazu kam noch, dass dieser Kommentar eine offene Beleidigung gewesen war.

Hermine erstarrte kurz. Dann drehte sie sich um und rannte Gott-weiss-wohin.

"Musste das sein?" fragte Lee aufgebracht.  
"Renn deiner Freundin halt hinterher und tröste sie." Mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck verschwand Fred in der Großen Halle.

"Die beiden mit ihrer Eifersucht." murmelte George und ging seinem Bruder hinterher.

Lee kniff die Augen zusammen. Eifersucht? ... Da hätte er auch von alleine drauf kommen können.  
Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag machte sich ein Lächeln auf Lees Gesicht breit. Er würde in den nächsten Tagen sicher eine Menge Spaß haben...

Hermine war unterdessen auf dem Weg in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Ihr war der Appetit gründlich vergangen, und das war nicht zuletzt Freds Schuld. Seit er mit Angelina ausging hatte er sich total verändert, und das nicht grade positiv, wie sie fand. Seine bissige, feindseelige Art wurde langsam unerträglich. Ob er sie auf einmal nicht mehr leiden konnte, weil sie neben Angelina kein so gutes Bild abgab?

Aber warum giftete er dann auch George und Lee so an? Grübelnd ging sie die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen hoch und in ihr Zimmer.

"Hermine - gehst du nicht zum Essen?"  
"Oh..Amber, hi! Nein...ich habe keinen Appetit..."

Mit einem Seufzen ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Amber runzelte die Stirn und stellte ihre Tasche neben ihr Bett.

"Liebeskummer?"  
Das Mädchen mit den braunen Locken setzte sich kerzengerade auf. "Quatsch - wie kommst du denn auf Liebeskummer?!"  
Die Blonde lächelte und setzte sich auf ihr eigenes Bett.  
"Na allein dein Gesicht spricht ja schon Bände. Wer ist es?"

"Ich habe keinen Liebeskummer, Amber. Ich habe mich bloß über Fred geärgert. Er ist mal wieder unausstehlich heute. Seit er mit Angelina zusammen ist, wird das immer schlimmer...."  
"Aha...die beiden sind also zusammen?" Amber lächelte immer noch.  
"Naja, er schwarwenzelt doch ständig bei ihr herum und sie bei ihm und ich habe gehört, dass sie sich für das nächste Hogsmeade-Wochende wieder verabredet haben..."

"Oh, na dann sind sie ja ganz sicher zusammen..." kicherte das blonde Mädchen und stand auf.  
"Lass dich doch nicht so an der Nase herumführen, Hermine..." sagte sie und verließ dann das Zimmer - offenbar war ihr der Appetit auf ein Mittagessen nicht vergangen.

Hermine ließ sich wieder aufs Bett fallen und starrte an

den Himmel darüber. An der Nase herumführen?

"Das war wirklich gemein und das weißt du auch!" George starrte seinen Bruder, der ihm gegenüber neben Angelina saß, wütend an.  
"Was ist denn mit dir plötzlich los? Habt ihr ne Dreiecksbeziehung, oder was?" gab Fred zurück.   
"Red keinen Unsinn und... warum bist DU eigentlich plötzlich so gut drauf?" fragte George Lee, der seelig grinsend auf seinen Teller starrte.

"Es ist ein schöner Tag, das ist alles." gab Lee zurück.

"Was war gemein?" meldete Angelina sich zu Wort.  
"Ich hab mich nur mit Hermine gekabbelt." brummte Fred.

"Ach ja. Beleidigt hast du sie! Und das nicht zu knapp! Ich weiss ja nicht, ob dir das schon mal aufgefallen ist, aber auch andere Menschen außer dir haben Gefühle!" George war inzwischen so wütend wie sein Zwilling schon seit Tagen. Das Fred sich so komisch benahm und er keine Ahnung hatte, warum, ging ihm gehörig auf die Nerven.

"Was hat er gesagt?" fragte Angelina mit einem Seitenblick zu Fred.

"Das sie ein Lustkiller ist." sagte Fred. "Und das stimmt auch. Immer ihr Gezicke."

"Das arme Hermelinchen weint sich jetzt bestimmt die Augen aus dem Kopf. So ein Kommentar würde wohl jedes Mädchen schaffen." sinnierte Lee.

Fred, der gerade einen Schluck Saft trinken wollte, hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. "Warum sollte sie wegen so etwas weinen?" fragte er unsicher.

"Na ja... Ich an ihrer Stelle würde jetzt wahrscheinlich für den Rest meines Lebens immer einen Knacks weghaben und denken, ich sei hässlich..." überlegte Angelina laut. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und richtete ihren Blick, der vorher durch die Große Halle geschweift war, auf Fred. Oder besser gesagt die Stelle, an der er eben noch gesessen hatte.

Nach einigen Minuten war Hermine zu dem Schluß gekommen, dass es nichts brachte, weiter über Ambers Bemerkung nachzugrübeln. Statt dessen überlegte sie nun, ob sie nicht doch in die Halle und etwas essen gehen sollte. Ihr Magen schien jedenfalls dafür, denn er meldete sich inzwischen hörbar zu Wort, und wenn sie so daran dachte, dass sie noch einen ganzen Nachmittag Unterricht vor sich hatte, ehe es wieder etwas zu essen gab, erschien er der Gedanke, sich nur wegen Freds schlechter Laune vom Essen abhalten zu lassen, doch reichlich dumm.

Also stand sie wieder auf und ging nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Zu ihrer Überraschung kam dort gerade Fred durch das Porträt geklettert. Der hatte ihr noch gefehlt. Hier, wo keiner außer ihnen beiden anwesend war, war sie doch auf jeden Fall Ziel Nummer eins.

Als der Weasley-Zwilling Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum sah, war er irgendwie erleichtert. Er hatte schon überlegt, wie er es zu den Schlafsälen der Mädchen hoch schaffen sollte, wenn sie nicht unten war. Denn immerhin ließ die Treppe keinen männlichen Schüler zu den Mädchen nach oben.  
Scheinbar wollte Hermine seine Kletterkünste aber doch auf die Probe stellen, denn als sie ihn entdeckte machte sie kehrt und ging wieder zurück auf besagtes Ungetüm von Treppe zu.

"Hermine! Warte bitte!" Fred machte einen Satz nach vorne und fasste Hermine am Arm, hielt sie so davon ab, wieder nach oben zu gehen.

"Was willst du?!" Der Lockenkopf wirbelte herum und blitzte Fred wütend an. Wenn er gekommen war um ihr noch eine Beleidigung an den Kopf zu werfen, konnte er sich auf was gefasst machen!

Umso überraschter war sie, als sie in Freds Gesicht zum ersten Mal seit Tagen keinen Zorn sondern....ja, geradezu Besorgnis erkannte.

"Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen." sagte er schnell, ehe ihn doch noch der Mut verließ.  
Hermine sah ihn skeptisch an. "Lass gut sein." Dann fügte sie mit bitterer Stimme hinzu: "Du hast mir nur deine Meinung gesagt. Jetzt lass meinen Arm los, ehe ich dir noch vollends die Lust nehme."

Fred fluchte leise. Wie lange würde ihm dieser saudumme Spruch wohl hinterherhängen?  
"Ich hab das nicht so gemeint." murmelte er.  
"Ach." Hermine sah nicht so aus, als würde sie ihm glauben. "Das hat sich aber anders angehört, so feurig wie du es vorgetragen hast."

Jetzt wurde Fred wieder wütend. Sie glaubte also, er hatte das im vollen Ernst gesagt? Sie glaubte wirklich, er sah sie als "Lustkiller"? Und er hatte immer gedacht, sie wäre schlau. "Hör mir mal zu," stieß er hervor. "DAS ist nicht die Meinung, die ich von dir habe."

"Ist doch egal, was der zickige, männervernichtende Buchwurm denkt!" gab sie hitzig zurück.

Jetzt reichte es! Wenn eines Fred wirklich wütend machte, dann war es die Tatsache, dass man ihm nicht glaubte. Und Hermine glaubte ihm nicht, dass er das Gesagte nicht im Ernst gemeint hatte. Und so wie es aussah, würde er ihr nur mit Reden auch nicht das Gegenteil beweisen können.

Ehe Hermine noch einen bissigen Kommentar nachschieben konnte, hatte Fred sie noch fester gepackt und zog sie enger an sich heran. Ihr Kinn mit der freien Hand umfassend wandte er ihr Gesicht dem seinen zu. Hermines Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als der Rotschopf seine Lippen auf die ihren drückte. Jetzt wagte er es auch noch, sie zu küssen?!

Der Weasley konnte unterdessen auch kaum glauben, was er da eigentlich tat. Eben hätte er dem zickigen Lockenkopf noch am liebsten den Hals umgedreht und jetzt war er vielmehr damit beschäftigt, von seinen Lippen zu kosten. Und er musste eines zugeben: Sie schmeckten wirklich gut. Irgendwie süß, und zudem waren sie ganz weich und warm. Es war wirklich angenehm.

Dasselbe dachte auch Hermine. Zuerst war sie sehr versucht gewesen, ihre freie Hand zwischen ihrem und Freds Körper herauszuziehen und ihn kräftig zu ohrfeigen, doch bereits den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später hatte sie diesen Gedanken schon wieder vergessen. Obwohl Freds Kuss auf seine Art schon regelrecht fordernd war, kam Hermine nicht umhin zu bemerken dass der Rotschopf dennoch sehr viel Zärtlichkeit in ihn hineinlegte. Gerade als sie schon versucht war, sich einfach fallen zu lassen und den Kuss zu erwidern, hörte sie von draußen Gepolter.

Auch Fred entging der Lärm nicht und sich bewusst werdend, was er da eigentlich tat, löste er den Kuss und brachte rasch wieder Abstand zwischen sich und Hermine. Nicht zu spät, denn in diesem Augenblick polterten Lee und George durch das Porträt der Fetten Lady und in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Fred!"  
"Hermine!"  
Mit wenigen Schritten hatten beide den Raum durchquert.

"Lass sie los...!" Lee hatte einen regelrechten Befehlston aufgesetzt und funkelte seinen Freund an.

Fred funkelte zurück. "Oh, entschuldige, dass ich deinen Schatz berührt habe!" zischte er und ließ Hermines Arm los, den er auch nach dem Kuss noch umfasst gehabt hatte.

"Wenn du ihr wehgetan hast, dann...."  
"Hab ich nicht, Superlover..." Freds Tonfall ließ deutlich hören, dass er schon wieder auf Hundertachtzig war.

"Lee..." versuchte Hermine die Situation zu retten, doch der ließ sie gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen.

"Das will ich auch für dich hoffen, Superekel!"  
"Ich zeige dir gleich mal, wie eklig ich sein kann!" Fred ballte die Fäuste und sah so aus, aös würde er jeden Moment auf Lee losgehen.

"Hey hey hey, ruhig Blut Jungs!" George fasste seinen Bruder bei den Armen und hielt ihn fest.

"Hat Fred dir was getan Hermine?"  
Diese schüttelte stumm den Kopf.  
"Na also, dann regen wir uns doch am Besten alle wieder ab und gehen was essen, okay?"

Fred riss sich wütend los. "Geht doch alleine was essen!"   
Damit verschwand er die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf.

"Wirklich alles okay?" fragte Lee Hermine nach einer kurzen Pause. Nochmals nickte sie, aber da sie knallrot im Gesicht war, konnte sie den Quidditchkommentator nicht gänzlich überzeugen.

"Puh..." George fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare und sah die Treppe rauf. Mit seinem Bruder schien in letzter Zeit wirklich nicht gut Kirschen essen. Und wenn er daran dachte, dass er die Nacht mit ihm UND Lee in einem Zimmer verbringen musste, wurde ihm ganz flau im Magen.  
"Ich glaube, einer von euch schläft heute nacht besser auf dem Flur..."

"Mädel... du bist in wirklich großen Schwierigkeiten." murmelte Hermine am nächsten Tag auf dem Weg über die Felder Hogwarts' zurück zum Schloss. Sie hatte gerade Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gehabt und lief ein Stück hinter Harry und Ron, um etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken zu haben. Nachdenken. Genau das war das Problem. Sie dachte jetzt schon viel zu lange über diesen Kuss nach. Sie sollte den Zwischenfall einfach vergessen, oder einfach wütend auf Fred sein, oder ihm bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit eine Ohrfeige verpassen.

'Ich hätte sofort zuschlagen sollen', ging es Hermine durch den Kopf. 'Das habe ich bei Victor immerhin nicht anders gemacht. Und Neville... und Dean... später jedenfalls. Eigentlich ist Fred der Einzige bis jetzt, der ohne Ohrfeige davon gekommen ist.'  
Ah, da! Sie tat es schon wieder. Entschlossen schüttelte sie den Kopf und ging schneller, um ihre besten Freunde einzuholen und sich von ihnen irgendwie ablenken zu lassen. Ihr schien im Moment sogar ein Gespräch über Quidditch wie die Aussicht aufs Paradies.   
  
Zwischen Fred und Lee herrschte absolute Funkstille. Entgegen Georges Befürchtungen hatten sie sich zwar nicht umgebracht, aber so wie die Lage jetzt zwischen ihnen aussah, wäre wohl sogar ein Mordversuch eine Verbesserung gewesen. Fred war - aus Eifersucht, wie George bei jeder Gelegenheit herausposaunte - wütend auf Lee und Lee betete auch nicht gerade den Boden an, auf dem Fred wandelte. Als einzige Erklärung hierfür fand George die Theorie, dass Lee wirklich auf Hermine stand und er Fred als Nebenbuhler sah. Da Frauen es aber nie wert waren, dass richtige Männerfreundschaften daran kaputt gingen, versuchte George verzweifelt, zu vermitteln.  
  
Lee hingegen hatte fast ein schlechtes Gewissen. Aber auch nur fast. Die Zwillinge hatten in den letzten Jahren einfach zu sehr auf ihn abgefärbt, als das er jetzt nicht die Chance nutzen würde, Fred eins auszuwischen. Manche Leute muss man eben zu ihrem Glück zwingen und Fred schien nicht gerade der Typ zu sein, der von allein aus der Hüfte kam. Sollte er ruhig weiterhin glauben, dass Lee ihn hasste und heimlich hinter Hermine her war... es konnte der Sache nur dienlich sein und selbst wenn nicht: Es war verdammt lustig, mit anzusehen, wie Fred und Hermine es schafften, sich ständig aus dem Weg zu gehen. Beim Essen hatten sie fast einen stummen Zeitplan vereinbart, sodass sie nie gleichzeitig in der Großen Halle waren und Fred mied alle Gänge in der Nähe der Bibliothek plötzlich wie die Pest. Hermine hingegen hatte inzwischen einen Weg entwickelt, möglichst mit mehreren Kilometern Entfernung das Quidditchfeld zu umrunden, um zu Hagrids Unterricht zu kommen, ohne zu spät da zu sein. Sollte es mal dazu kommen, dass beide gleichzeitig im Gemeinschaftsraum waren - Gott behüte - fiel ihnen stets irgendetwas ganz wichtiges ein, das sie noch erledigen mussten.  
Alles in allem hatte Lee sehr viel zu lachen und das sollte erst der Anfang sein.

"Oh mein Gott, hast du Filchs Gesicht gesehen, als er all den Schleim an den Wänden entdeckt hat?" George hielt sich lachend die Seiten, während er und Fred auf das Portrait der Fetten Lady zugingen.  
"Ja, ihm sind fast die Augen raus gefallen..." Fred grinste schief und winkte der Fetten Lady guten Abend, als er vor dem Bild zu stehen kam. "Big spender."  
Sie winkte verschlafen zurück, nickte und schwang auf.

"Hm... Wir haben wohl total die Zeit vergessen." kommentierte George den gähnend leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Dann sah er auf seine Armbanduhr. "Oh, tatsächlich schon halb zwölf... Ich hau mich hin, sonst komm ich morgen wieder nicht hoch. Noch einmal zu spät zu Zaubertränke und Snape kocht mich." Er ging auf die Wendeltreppe zu, die zu den Schlafsälen führte und erklomm die ersten Stufen.

Fred wollte ihm gerade sagen, dass er sich auch hinlegen würde, als etwas vor dem Kamin seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Da lag jemand.

"Ich komm gleich nach." murmelte Fred. George nickte halbherzig, ohne sich umzudrehen, während er weiter die Treppe hochlief.

Fred ging auf den Kamin zu. Das Feuer war schon fast erloschen und er musste sich etwas anstrengen, um die Person, die da auf dem Teppich zusammengerollt lag, zu erkennen.

Kastanienbraunes, krauses Haar, ein aufgeschlagenes Buch als improvisiertes Kopfkissen... keine Frage wer das war.

Hermine war offenbar während ihrer Studien in dem dicken Wälzer - Fred fragte sich ständig, wie die ganzen zierlichen Mädchen diese Totschläger überhaupt heben konnten - eingeschlafen und nun lag sie immer noch vor dem Kamin.

Mist verdammter! Und nun? Wo waren denn bitte ihre Freunde Harry und Ron?  
  
Eine geschlagene Minute lang stand Fred einfach nur da und blickte auf den schlanken Körper am Boden vor ihm. Er konnte sie ja nun schlecht einfach hier liegen lassen. Zwar war es nicht grade kalt im Gemeinschaftsraum, aber unbequem war es da auf dem Boden sicher allemal...  
  
Wenn er sie allerdings weckte, würde sie ihn sicher wieder anschreien. Seit er sie geküsst hatte - was zur Hölle ihn auch dazu bewegt hatte - war Hermine ihm rigoros aus dem Weg gegangen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihn ihr Leben lang dafür hassen würde. Und irgendwie verstimmte ihn dass derart, dass nicht einmal ein richtig gut gelungener Streich ihn längerfristig aufheitern konnte.  
  
Der Lockenkopf auf den Boden murrte vor sich hin und bettete seinen Kopf ein wenig komfortabler auf den aufgeschlagenen Seiten. Soweit das möglich war...  
  
Einen tiefen, resignierten Seufzer ausstoßend ging Fred neben der schlafenden Hermine in die Knie. Er streckte die Hand aus und fasste sie nach kurzen Zögern - während dem er feststellte, dass sie so im flackernden Licht der letzten Kaminflammen noch hübscher aussah als sonst - an der Schulter, um sie leicht zu rütteln.  
  
"Hey....Hermine..."

Sie hob abwehrend einen Arm und versuchte, ihn, immer noch im Land der Träume, abzuschütteln.  
Er rüttelte etwas fester. "Steh auf, Schlafmütze..."  
Nach einigen Augenblicken wurden seine Versuche doch noch von Erfolg gekrönt: Dornröschen öffnete endlich ihre Augen.

Fred wünschte sich jedoch sofort, sie hätte einfach weitergeschlafen. Durch das schwache Licht, das vom Kamin ausging, warfen ihre Wimpern lange Schatten auf die leicht rosigen Wangen. Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen funkelten, als sie langsam den Kopf wandte und verschlafen zu ihm aufblickte.

Er hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber sie schien wirklich von Sekunde zu Sekunde schöner zu werden... und er immer weibischer. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, fest entschlossen, sich nicht weiter zu solchen Gedanken hinreißen zu lassen.  
  
Inzwischen war Hermine vollends in die Realität zurückgekehrt. Fred... Fred hatte sie geweckt! Sie setzte sich rasch auf und sah ihn verwirrt an.  
  
"Du bist... eingeschlafen." Erklärte der Weasley unnötigerweise.  
"Oh... ehm... ja. Danke fürs ... danke." Sie griff nach dem Buch und sprang auf. Fred schien dieselbe Idee gehabt zu haben, denn kaum dass sie stand, sah Hermine sich Freds breitem Brustkorb gegenüber.  
OK, das war... schlecht.  
  
"Ich wollte mich entschuldigen." Platzte Fred heraus. Jetzt hatte er endich Gelegenheit, die Sache zu Bereinigen, also würde er sie auch nutzen, ehe Hermine flüchten konnte.  
"Der Kuss war eine Kurzschlussreaktion und ich übernehme die volle Verantwortung dafür."  
Warum eigentlich?  
"Also bitte... geh mir nicht mehr aus dem Weg."  
Bei seinem verzweifelten Tonfall hob Hermine überrascht den Kopf und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
Auch ihm viel auf, wie er sich angehört hatte, also fügte er hastig hinzu: "Immerhin bist du die beste Freundin meines jüngeren Bruders und in den Sommerferien wohl wieder im Fuchsbau, also sollten wir uns schon vertragen. Eben wegen Ron... und so."

Oh..natürlich, wegen Ron. Hermine senkte den kopf wieder und starrte zu Boden. Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, dass Fred sich wieder mit ihr vertragen wollte, weil ihm etwas an ihr lag? Langsam wurde sie wirklich naiv.  
  
Schließlich nickte sie langsam. "Okay...ich...war ja auch keine große Sache..." Gott, sie hatte nie gedacht, dass sie so lügen konnte. Keine große Sache! Wenn sie nur daran dachte, wie Freds warme Lippen die ihren berührt und umfangen hatte, dann wurde ihr noch jetzt ganz schwindelig.  
  
Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden. Freds Blick hing an Hermines braunen Locken. Keine große Sache... Er hatte sich nie für einen begnadeten Küsser gehalten, auch für keinen Supertypen, dem die Mädchen zu Füßen lagen, aber...dass Hermine so über seinen Kuss dachte...  
Er räusperte sich und fuhr sich durch die roten Haare.  
"Nun, ehm...dann sollten wir mal ins...in die Betten kriechen. Sonst müssen uns die Lehrer morgen Streichhölzer spendieren..." sagte er und wandte sich ab, um die Stufen zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinaufzugehen.  
  
"Hm...ja..." Hermine drückte das Buch an sich und machte sich - ohne Fred noch einmal anzusehen - ebenfalls auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. "Gute Nacht..." sagte sie noch, ehe sie die Stufen hinauf verschwand.  
  
"Gute Nacht...Mine.." antwortete Fred, aber sie hörte es nicht mehr.

In den nächsten Tagen musste George sich keine Sorgen mehr machen, dass Fred Hermine einen gemeinen Spruch an die Ohren knallte, aber so ganz zufrieden war er dennoch nicht. Die Art wie die beiden miteinander umgingen war immer noch nicht dieselbe wie vorher und alles in allem wirkte es doch ziemlich frostig. Zudem schien Fred, wenn auch nicht mehr sauer auf Hermine, immer noch stinkwütend auf Lee zu sein. Wusste der Geier warum. Der Kommentator zog es daher vor, seinem Freund aus dem Weg zu gehen und gesellte sich mehr zu Ron, Harry - und Hermine.  
  
Was Fred irgendwie ganz und gar nicht passte. Er wusste nicht warum, aber die Art, wie Lee um Hermine herumscharwenzelte und mit ihr scherzte, nervte ihn gehörig.  
  
Als sie an einem Nachmittag der folgenden Woche wieder einmal alle im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors saßen, musste Fred schon an sich halten, um nicht einfach zu Lee hinüberzugehen und ihm eine zu verpassen. George war diese Stimmung seines Bruders natürlich alles andere als verborgen geblieben.  
  
"Was ist los, Fred? Warum zum Henker bist du so wütend auf Lee?" George stützte sich auf dem Tisch ab und sah seinen Bruder mit einem Blick an, der diesem klar machte, dass er ohne eine ehrliche, vernünftige Antwort nicht wieder aus diesem Verhörspiel herauskommen würde. Seufzend ergab er sich also in sein Schicksal.  
  
"Seine Art nervt mich einfach. Findest du es etwa nicht nervtötend, dieses Hermelinchen-Liane-Getue?" Er wandte seinen Blick von der Gruppe um Harry ab und sah seinen Bruder fragend an.  
  
George zuckte die Schultern. "Ich finde es lustig - nebenbei tun das alle außer dir. Und außerdem ist das schon immer Lees Art gewesen, warum also stört es dich jetzt? Als er das letztes Jahr mit Katie gemacht hat, wars doch auch okay für dich..."  
  
Katie. Es stimmte, Anfang letzten Jahres hatte Lee mit Katie auch so in der Art gescherzt. Und dann...dann waren sie sieben Monate zusammen gewesen.  
  
"Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?" grinste George und zog im nächsten Moment die Augenbrauen hoch, als Fred ihn wütend anblitzte.  
  
"Quatsch! So ein Schwachsinn, also wirklich, manchmal brennt bei dir da oben auch kein Licht, eh?" Fred presste die Kiefer aufeinander und sah aus dem Fenster.  
  
Pah, eifersüchtig, er? Auf Lee? Nur weil der mit Hermine scherzte? So eine schwachsinnige Idee! Hermine war schließlich bloß die Freundin seines jüngeren Bruders. Sicher, sie hatte sich, wie er in den letzten Tagen immer öfter feststellte, ganz schön gemausert, seit er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte, aber trotzdem... Sie war doch einfach viel zu sehr der Kumpeltyp, oder nicht?  
Dann schon eher ein Mädchen wie Angelina...  
  
Wie gerufen tauchte die junge Quidditch-Spielerin neben den beiden Twins auf. "Hey ihr zwei - darf ich?" Sie deutete auf den noch freien Tisch am Stuhl und setzte sich lächelnd, als George nickte. Sie lud ihre Pergamentrollen und Federn auf dem Tisch ab, schien aber keine Hausaufgaben machen zu wollen, da sie beides unberührt ließ und sich statt dessen an Fred wandte. "Du Fred...ich..."  
  
Fred sah sie fragend an. Dabei verglich er Angelina unbewusst mit Hermine. Sie war größer, und da sie älter war auch schon ein wenig fraulicher. Nicht, das Hermine nicht viel zu bieten hätte! Und Hermines Haare gefielen ihm auch besser. Sie waren länger, lockiger und weicher...Energisch wischte er das Bild von der schlafenden Hermine aus seinem Kopf und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Angelina.  
"Ja?"  
  
"Also..." Die Jägerin wurde leicht rot und straffte die Schultern. "Wegen nächstem Wochenende..."  
Ach so, da lief der Hase. Das nächste Wochenende war ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Fred bekam unter dem Tisch einen Tritt von George verpasst, der sicher in einen enormen blauen Fleck ausarten würde. Sollte wohl soviel heißen wie 'Frag sie schon, Depp!'. Und warum nicht? Angelina war süß, er stand schon länger auf sie und sie nun offenbar auch auf ihn. Er wäre wirklich zu dämlich, wenn er diesen heißen Feger wegen einem zickigen Lockenkopf ausschlagen würde. Zumal er und Hermine ja nichts voneinander wollten... sie waren eben Freunde....  
  
"Ja...ich wollte dich noch fragen - willst du mit mir hingehen?" brachte er also schließlich hervor und zauberte damit ein Strahlen auf Angelinas Gesicht. "Ja, sehr gerne!" nickte sie und stand wieder auf. "Dann sehen wir uns also?"  
  
Fred nickte und lächelte auch. "Klar!" Ja, so lief das richtig. Angelina nickte wieder. "Okay... ich freue mich!" sagte sie und ging wieder hinüber zu Katie und Alicia, die schon an der Treppe nach oben auf sie gewartet hatten.  
  
George nickte zufrieden. "So ists richtig. Mann ich dachte schon du versaust es!" grinste er und beugte sich wieder über sein Pergament, um seinen Aufsatz zu Ende zu bringen. Fred sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Irgendwie war er sich in diesem kurzen Moment nicht sicher, ob er es nicht doch versaut hatte...

Lee saß im Gemeinschaftsraum - wie neuerdings üblich - auf der Armlehne von Hermines Sessel. Die sonst eigentlich fast immer freundlich lächelnde Fünftklässlerin schien heute allerdings etwas zu bedrücken. Lee wusste zwar genau, worum es sich bei diesem 'etwas' handelte, aber er stellte es sich lustiger vor, sie einfach auszufragen.  
Er beugte sich etwas zu ihr herunter. "Geht es dir nicht gut?"  
  
Sie sah kurz zu ihm auf und rang sich ein halbherziges Lächeln ab. "Nein, nein. Ich bin nur müde."  
  
"Oh, mein armes Hermelinchen ist müde...?" Fragte Lee mit erhobener Stimme.  
Hermine ahnte schon, dass er erneut irgendeine Witzeinlage zur Belustigung der anderen plante und zuerst dachte sie auch, dass sie sich vielleicht so von ihren Stumpfsinnigen Gedanken ablenken könne. Doch dann bemerkte sie, dass Lee seinen Blick ungewöhnlich lange auf einen bestimmten Punkt fixiert hielt. Zu lange, um es als einfaches Umsehen abzutun. Sie folgte seinem Blick und ihr blieb fast das Herz stehen:  
Fred hatte sich von seinem Platz neben seinem Bruder erhoben und kam in ihre Richtung. Anscheinend wollte er zu den Schlafsälen, da musste er zwangsläufig an ihr und Lee vorbei. Hermine wusste nicht warum, aber sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie Fred lieber von ihren Scherzen verschonen sollten; er war in letzter Zeit sowieso schon so schlecht drauf. Sie warf Lee einen bittenden Blick zu und schüttelte beschwörend den Kopf, doch der tollkühne Stadionsprecher strahlte sie einfach an, als sei alles in bester Ordnung.  
  
Dann tat er es. Gerade als Fred an dem Sessel vorbeiging, in dem die beiden saßen, fing Lee - lauter als nötig - an, zu sprechen.  
"Was machen wir denn da? Sollte ich dich vielleicht... ins Bett bringen?"  
Plötzlich war eine Art Krachen zu hören und sofort herrschte Stille im Gemeinschaftsraum. Normalerweise hätten alle über Lees Witz gelacht - waren er und Hermine doch bereits das "beliebteste Paar" der Schule.  
Normalerweise wären sie aber auch nicht durch Fred Weasley zur Ruhe gebracht worden, der gerade die erste Stufe zur Treppe erklommen und nach dem Kommentar Lees wütend gegen die Wand neben sich geschlagen hätte.  
  
Lee zog seine Stirn kraus und starrte auf den Rücken seines ehemaligen Freundes, der wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt auf der Treppe stand.  
"Mensch Fred, tut das nicht weh? Die Wände sind hieraus Stein, weißt du?"  
Fred drehte sich langsam um und funkelte Lee an. Dies sorgte dafür, dass dem Scherzkeks ein hämisches Lächeln in die Züge kroch.

"Lee..." Hermine sah bittend zu dem Kommentator auf. Ihr gefiel es ganz und gar nicht, dass er Fred - offenbar mit Absicht - so zur Weißglut trieb. Inzwischen war so ziemlich allen klar, dass er in diesem Zustand unberechenbar werden konnte und sie machte sich wirklich Sorgen, dass er Lee etwas tun könnte. Doch Lee schien sich nicht im Geringsten darum zu kümmern.  
  
"Nana, mach dir mal keine Sorgen mein Schatz, es heißt ja immer der Klügere gibt nach - Fred wird schon nichts passiert sein..." Lee grinste breit und tätschelte Hermines Arm.  
  
Das war zuviel - nicht nur, dass Lee ihm schon die ganzen letzten Wochen auf die Nerven fiel, nein, jetzt musste er ihn auch noch vor Hermine als Trottel darstellen! Und ausgerechnet ihn hatte er einmal für seinen besten Freund gehalten. Langsam kam Fred wieder die Stufe hinunter, die er schon heraufgestiegen war und schritt durch den Gemeinschaftsraum auf Lee zu. Er war hoch aufgerichtet, den Blick fest auf Lee gerichtet. Als er vor ihm und Hermine zum stehen kam, fühlte Hermine, wie ihr das Herz bis zum Hals schlug - so hatte sie Fred noch nie gesehen. Und ehe sich einer versah oder es ahnen konnte, hatte Fred schon ausgeholt und Lee treffsicher und mit ordentlicher Wucht eine verpasst. Ginny kreischte erschrocken auf, Martha und Amber holten hörbar Luft, George, Harry und Ron sprangen auf und Lee - Lee lag auf dem Boden und hielt sich das Gesicht. Unter den Händen zog sich bereits eine kleine Blutspur über die Wange dem Boden entgegen.  
  
"Oh mein Gott Lee!!" Hermine sprang auf und kniete neben dem Kommentator nieder. "Schon gut..." nuschelte dieser unverständlich unter seinen Händen hervor, aber allen war klar, dass gar nichts gut war.  
  
George hatte Fred gepackt, damit dieser nicht weiter auf ihren gemeinsamen Freund losgehen konnte. Aber Fred schien dieser eine Volltreffer zu genügen. Er starrte nur wütend auf Lee herunter. "Überleg dir besser was du sagst, Jordan!" Damit hatte er Lee wohl endgültig von der Freundesliste gestrichen.  
  
"Überleg du dir lieber was du tust!!" schrie Hermine ihn an und funkelte zu ihm auf. Fred wandte den Blick von Lee zu ihr. Ja, jetzt war sie wieder wütend auf ihn. Aber da war noch etwas anderes. Tränen...

Ah, jetzt spielte sie also diese Karte aus. Er hatte schon oft genug gesehen, wie Mädchen aus allen möglichen und unmöglichen Gründen in Tränen ausbrachen - meist nicht zuletzt, um die Situation unter ihre Kontrolle zu kriegen. Sicher wollte sie ihn mit ihren Tränen nur dazu bringen, Lee in Ruhe zu lassen und ihm nicht noch einen Schlag zu versetzen. Genau, das musste es sein. Aber... Warum sahen diese Tränen dann so echt aus? Und warum fühlte er sich plötzlich wie der mieseste Hund, weil er Verursacher dieses Schmerzes in ihren Augen war?  
  
"Ich bringe ihn ins Krankenzimmer," murmelte Harry und verließ seinen Platz neben Martha. Er half dem Verletzten, der Kinn und Wange immer noch bedeckt hielt, auf die Beine und führte ihn aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Einige Minuten herrschte Schweigen und niemand bewegte sich. Bis Hermine langsam aufstand. Sie richtete ihren Blick unverwandt auf Fred, der sie etwas unsicher ansah. Sie bemerkte kaum, dass ihr immer noch Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Alles woran sie denken konnte, war, dass sie falsch gelegen hatte. Nach dem Kuss war sie zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass Fred ... zärtlich war. Doch dieses Bild von ihm musste sie nun wohl gründlich überdenken. Die Vorstellung, dass dieselbe Hand, die vor noch gar nicht so langer Zeit, so sanft ihr Kinn umfasst hatte, Lee heute so zugerichtet hatte, war einfach... schmerzlich.  
Sie wollte eigentlich noch irgendetwas zu ihm sagen, ihm klar machen, wie verabscheuungswürdig sie sein Verhalten fand, doch sie brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz. Das verwirrte sie noch mehr und sorgte auch nicht gerade dafür, dass die Tränen schneller trockneten. Was er getan hatte war absolut falsch gewesen, warum konnte sie ihm also nicht sagen, dass sie ihn hasste, nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, oder sonst etwas, um ihrem Schmerz Luft zu machen?  
Fast blind vor Tränen stürmte sie auf die Treppe zu, auf der vor wenigen Minuten alles angefangen hatte. Sie wollte ihm nicht länger ins Gesicht schauen müssen.

"Das war wirklich nobel von dir... und seltsam." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich meine, ich mag Fred trotz allem noch, mir hat er ja nichts getan, aber... dass du Madam Pomfrey und auch McGonagall nicht gesagt hast, wer dich geschlagen hat..."  
Lee - bereits am nächsten Tag wieder sein strahlendes Selbst - winkte ab. "Das hätte nichts gebracht und ich habe ihn ja wirklich provoziert. Ich kenne ihn schon so lange, manchmal vergesse ich einfach, was für ein Kraftpaket er ist und dass er ordentlich zulangen kann." Er lachte. Sein Gehirn jedoch arbeitete fieberhaft und suchte nach einer Lösung für diese Miesere. Von Anfang an hatte er nichts anders vorgehabt, als Fred etwas zu ärgern, damit er merkte, dass er Hermine mochte, doch das alles schien gehörig aus den Rudern gelaufen zu sein.  
"Wie auch immer," Lee erhob sich von dem Tisch im hinteren Teil der Bibliothek, an dem er mit Harry, Ron und Hermine gesessen hatte. "Ich gehe dann mal." Er zwinkerte Hermine zu. "Bye, Hermeline."

"Mann Fred, wie konntest du nur?" George war bei seinem Bruder im gemeinsamen Zimmer und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Seit dem ersten Schuljahr waren er und Fred nun schon mit Lee befreundet und dann das! Er kapierte einfach nicht, was seinen Bruder dazu brachte, Lee auf einmal so zu hassen.  
  
Fred saß am Fenster und starrte hinaus, wobei er versuchte, den durchs Zimmer tobenden George zu ignorieren. Er verstand es ja selbst nicht. Lee benahm sich kaum anders als sonst - wenn man von der gestrigen Provokation absah - und er hatte ihm nichts getan. Einzig und allein neu war, dass er nun schon seit gut einem Monat mit Hermine scherzte. Aber war es wirklich das, was ihn so auf die Palme brachte?  
  
"Lee ist unser Freund verdammt! Gut, er hat einen dummen Spruch gemacht, aber seit wann schlagen wir uns dafür die Köpfe ein?" George blieb kurz stehen und sah seinen Bruder an, der seit den letzten zwanzig Minuten wie ein Denkmal aus dem Fenster starrte. "Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"  
  
"Mh..." war alles, was zur Antwort kam. Allerdings schien es für George genug zu sein, um weiter um Zimmer auf und ab zu hasten.  
  
"Ich meine...was zur Hölle versprichst du dir eigentlich von deinem Verhalten? Lee hast du wohl vergrault, Ginny hat sich die Augen aus dem Kopf geheult gestern, Ron ist sauer auf dich, Harry, Martha und ich sitzen in der Zwickmühle, weil wir immer noch Lee und dich gleichermaßen mögen, Angelina sah mehr als geschockt aus und Hermine verschanzt sich in ihrem Zimmer und will keinen mehr von uns sehen... Super, wie du alles kaputt machst!" George warf die Arme in die Luft und seufzte resigniert.  
  
Fred regte sich kein bisschen. Aber in seinem Kopf schossen die Gedanken nur so umher. Jetzt, wo die Situation dermaßen eskaliert war, erkannte er, was er aufs Spiel gesetzt und vielleicht für immer verloren hatte. Er dachte daran zurück, wie sie noch vor gar nicht allzu vielen Wochen alle lachend im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen hatten, wie sie versucht hatten Martha und Harry zu verkuppeln, wie sie einfach ihren Spaß gehabt hatten. Er, George, Lee, Ron, Ginny und Hermine. Wie sie nebeneinander gesessen hatten, er stets auf der Lehne von Hermines Sessel - heute Lees Platz - und wie sie über seine Witze gelacht hatten. Wie er und Lee Filch Streiche gespielt hatten... Sollte das alles nun wirklich vorbei sein, nur weil er...ja...weil er was überhaupt?

Hermine war wieder dazu übergegangen, Fred aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und George. Wenn sie ihn sah, musste sie nur andauernd an Fred denken. Es war ja klar, dass wenn es eine Person gab, die sie wirklich meiden wollte, diese gleich zwei mal herumlief. Glück musste man haben. Somit hatte sich ihr 'aktiver' Freundeskreis erneut verändert. Aus Harry und Ron waren Ron, Fred, George und Lee geworden - nun mehr nur noch Ron und Lee. Von Gastauftritten Harry's einmal abgesehen. Sie kam sich vor wie in einer dieser übertrieben theatralischen Soaps, die ihre Mutter immer schaute.  
Lee hatte sie bereits einige Male gefragt, warum sie so wütend auf Fred war. Er war es immerhin nicht, auch wenn der Weasley immer noch nicht mit ihm sprach. Einige Male war sie bereits kurz davor gewesen, ihm von dem Kuss zu erzählen und darüber, wie enttäuscht sie war, weil sie sich anscheinend in Fred getäuscht hatte, aber sie brachte die Worte einfach nicht heraus.  
Wie es aussah, würde es also so bleiben. Sie würde Fred weiterhin aus dem Weg gehen und alles in sich hineinfressen, bis es irgendwann nicht mehr weh tat.

Als Hermine jedoch an einem Dienstagabend spät, nach einer ausgiebigen Hausaufgabenorgie in der Bibliothek, den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, musste sie sich eines Besseren belehren lassen.  
Vor dem Kamin, im sonst leeren Zimmer, saß kein anderer als Fred Weasley. Sie konnte ihn so leicht von seinem Zwilling unterscheiden, da sie spürte, wie ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief - etwas, dass George nie bei ihr hervorrufen würde können.  
Was jetzt? Vorbeischleichen und hoffen, dass er seinen Blick einfach weiterhin auf das prasselnde Feuer gerichtet hielt? Rennen? Ihm ein Buch an den Kopf werfen?

Zu spät. Noch während sie nachdachte, hatte Fred den Kopf gehoben und sah zu ihr herüber. Doch rennen?  
Aber irgend etwas ließ sie wie angewurzelt dort stehen bleiben, wo sie war. War es dieser unendlich traurige Blick, mit dem er sie ansah?  
  
Fred rührte sich nicht, er saß einfach nur da und blickte zu Hermine. Sie hielt ihre Bücher im Arm und das Licht des Kaminfeuers tanzte zum zweiten Mal für ihn sichtbar über ihre schlanke Gestalt. Sie hatten sich nun seit etwas über eine Woche nicht angesehen, geschweige denn miteinander gesprochen. Hermine mied Fred und er mied sie. Er wollte sie nicht wieder mit seiner Art verletzen. Und er schämte sich für das, was er getan hatte.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid...." sagte er schließlich in die Stille hinein. Er wusste nicht wieso, ob sie ihm überhaupt zuhörte oder ob es sie interessierte, aber er musste es loswerden.  
  
"Ich habe mich benommen wie der letzte Trottel. Ich..weiß auch nicht warum...es tut mir leid..." Er sank nach vorne und stützte die Stirn und die Handflächen, während er auf den Boden vor ihm starrte.  
  
"Lee war immer mein bester Freund und ich hätte ihn niemals schlagen dürfen - nicht wegen sowas...und..und du warst immer meine Freundin. Ich hätte niemals so gemein zu dir sein dürfen, ich habe alles kaputt gemacht...es tut mir so leid..." Er brach ab, da er glaubte, seine Stimme müsse jeden Augenblick versagen.  
  
Hermine stand nur da und sah ihn überrascht an. Fred war ein kleines Häufchen Elend auf dem großen roten Sofa, er wirkte so verletzlich und so...sanft. Absurd, aber so wie sich jetzt benahm, was er sagte, wie er es sagte, dass erinnerte sie nicht mehr an den Fred, der seinem besten Freund die Nase gebrochen hatte. Das war wieder der Fred, der sie geküsst hatte. Der Fred, dem es Leid tat, wenn er etwas falsch machte, wenn er zu weit ging. Der Fred, den sie so mochte, mit dem sie so viel gelacht hatte, mit dem sie soviel erlebt hatte...  
  
Hermine legte die Bücher auf den Tisch neben sich und ging zu ihm herüber. Er sah nicht auf, als sie sich neben ihm auf das Sofa sinken ließ. Er traute sich nicht. Sicher würde sie ihm nun sagen, wie dämlich und unverzeihlich er sich benommen hatte. Doch nichts dergleichen...  
  
Statt dessen legte sich ihre schmale Hand auf seine kräftige Schulter. "Ist okay..."  
Überrascht sah er nun doch auf und sie an. Hermine lächelte schwach und sah ihn direkt an. "Wir...wir machen alle Fehler...Erinnerst du dich, als Ron und ich uns im dritten Jahr so wegen Krätze und Krummbein gestritten haben, dass wir nicht mehr miteinander geredet haben, außer wenn wir uns gezofft haben?" Fred nickte. Daran erinnerte er sich. Hermine holte leise Luft, ehe sie weitersprach. "Ich meine, das war doch fast so wie jetzt - gut, er hat mich nicht geschlagen...", sie lächelte aufmunternd, als sie sah, das dieser Kommentar Fred zu schaffen machte, "..aber es war doch schon sehr ähnlich. Und wir haben uns wieder gefangen...Weil wir gemerkt haben, dass einer von uns im Unrecht war." Dass es Ron gewesen war, erwähnte sie nicht. "Wir haben darüber geredet...Also..." sie zögerte "...warum versuchst du nicht mit Lee über den Grund eures Zerwürfnisses zu sprechen? Ich bin sicher, dass euch das beiden hilft..."  
  
Fred war sich da nicht so sicher. Aber es war ihm im Moment egal. Was zählte war, das Hermine hier neben ihm saß, dass sie wieder mit ihm redete, dass sie so nett zu ihm war, obwohl er sich so unmöglich aufgeführt hatte....  
Sein Blick hing an ihrem und auf einmal wurde ihm bewusst, wie nahe sie ihm doch war...  
  
Hermine wurde leicht rot, als Fred sie so ansah. Es löste ein Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch aus, dass sie sich nicht erklären konnte, aber als sich der Rotschopf nun leicht vorneigte, wich sie nicht zurück. Auch nicht, als sich seine warmen Lippen auf ihre legten.  
  
Sein Kuss war anders als der erste, den er ihr in Rage gegeben hatte. Er war fordernd gewesen, trotzdem zärtlich, aber dieser hier war einfach nur....sanft. Er forderte nicht, suchte nichts, er drückte einfach nur sanft seine Lippen auf ihre und liebkoste sie sachte.  
  
Aus dem Kribbeln im Bauch war ein Schwarm Schmetterlinge geworden, der wie wild geworden in seinem 'Gefängnis' umherschwirrte. Hermine schloss die Augen. Diesmal erwiderte sie Freds Kuss, schüchtern, zart, aber sie erwiderte.  
  
Als es hinter ihnen auf der Treppe polterte, fuhren sie erschrocken auseinander. Ihre Blicken hingen den Bruchteil einer Sekunde aneinander, dann sprang Hermine auf und verschwand nach oben zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. Fast im selben Moment, in dem sie die eine Treppe hinaufhuschte, kam George schlaftrunken die andere heruntergetappst. Er rieb sich müde mit dem Ärmel seines Pyjamas über die Augen und blinzelte dann Fred an, der immer noch auf dem Sofa saß, den Blick nun allerdings nicht mehr ins Feuer, sondern auf den Punkt gerichtet, an dem Hermine soeben verschwunden war.  
  
"Kommst du heute auch nochmal ins Bett oder willst du hier versauern?"

Am nächsten Tag beschloss Fred, sich Hermines Rat zu Herzen zu nehmen. Er wollte die Sache mit Lee wieder in Ordnung bringen, also würde er sich auch bei ihm entschuldigen. Schlimmer konnte es sowieso nicht mehr werden. Er ergriff die erstbesten Chance, die sich ihm bot, mit Lee alleine zu sprechen und zog ihn nach Verwandlung zur Seite, als die anderen Schüler ihrer Klasse sich in die Flure verteilten.  
  
"Lee, ich-" Setzte Fred an, kam jedoch nie dazu, mit seiner Entschuldigung herauszurücken, denn Lee klopfte ihm auf die Schultern.  
  
"Ist schon gut, ist schon gut."  
Fred sah ihn verwirrt an. "Wie?"  
  
"Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, ich hatte mindestens genauso viel Schuld wie du. Vergessen wir die Sache einfach, sind ja keine bleibenden Schäden bei entstanden."  
  
Der Rotschopf konnte sich gerade noch verkneifen, zu fragen, ob das auch für Lees Hirn galt. Da kam er, Fred Weasley, schon mal fast von alleine zu ihm, um sich zu entschuldigen und er wollte es nicht?!  
  
Lee sah ihn grinsend an. "Du hast mich geschlagen, ich habe dir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt. Wir sind quitt." Er wollte sich gerade davon machen, als Fred ihn am Arm festhielt.  
  
"Wie meinst du das?" Langsam kam Fred sich vor, wie in einer Stunde Zaubertränke: Er verstand nur Bahnhof.  
  
"Ach na ja..." Lee druckste herum. "Wegen Hermine... du weißt schon."  
Fred zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich glaube, ich weiß nicht."  
  
"Na, ich mag sie eben... ich hätte es dir und George gleich sagen sollen. Dieses ganze 'Herumgescherze' ist von meiner Seite aus gar nicht so spaßig gemeint.... es ist so ähnlich wie mit Katie damals... Ich hätte euch sofort die Wahrheit sagen sollen, immerhin hat George nie einen Hehl darum gemacht, dass er auf Alicia abfährt und du... na, die Sache mit dir und Angelina war ja auch immer alles andere als geheim. Aber..." Er strahlte von einer Wange zur anderen. "Jetzt bin ich froh, dass das raus ist. Wo ich es dir gesagt habe, kommt es mir gleich viel leichter vor, vielleicht zu ihr zu gehen und ihr meine Gefühle zu gestehen... Danke, Mann." Lee klopfte seinem wiedergewonnenen Freund erneut auf die Schulter und machte sich dann davon, ohne aufgehalten zu werden.  
  
"Uh huh..." War alles, was Fred herausbrachte.

Verdammt.....verdammt verdammt verdammt.  
  
Das war so ziemlich das einzige Wort, das Fred nach Lees Geständnis im Kopf rum ging. George wünschte sich inzwischen inbrünstig, für jedes Mal, wenn dieses Wort den Weg über Freds Lippen nach draußen fand, einen Sickel zu bekommen. Dann wäre er längst reich und hätte dreimal das Startkapital für ihren geplanten Scherzartikel-Laden beisammen.  
  
Fred fühlte sich einfach elend. Er schrie nicht mehr herum, er tobte nicht mehr, aber er fühlte sich so elend wie noch nie. Wenn er Lee mit Hermine scherzen sah, dann fühlte er sich total komisch. Und manchmal würde er seinen Freund am liebsten wieder von der Sessellehne hauen.  
  
Aber nein. Er hatte eingesehen, wie falsch er sich benommen hatte, und er wollte sich nicht wieder aufführen wie ein Tollwütiger, wenn er doch eigentlich keinen Grund dazu hatte. Fred und Lee waren wieder Freunde, Hermine und er auch...Also ging es ihm lieber schlecht, als dass er diese Freundschaften erneut aufs Spiel setzte.  
  
Hatten vorher Lee und Hermine es lieber gemieden, dem stinkwütenden Fred zu nahe zu kommen, mied dieser es nun, den beiden auf einmal zu begegnen. Dieses Gescherze nagte sowieso an ihm - jetzt auch noch die Gewissheit, dass es bei Lee ernst war.  
  
Was er aber absolut nicht verstand, war, warum überhaupt? Eigentlich konnte es ihm doch egal sein. Er stand nicht auf Kerle, also fiel Lee eh raus, und Hermine.....  
  
Hallo? Hatte er vielleicht vergessen, dass Angelina Johnson, eines der begehrtesten und süßesten Mädchen der Schule, offensichtlich hinter ihm her war?

Komischerweise half es ihm aber auch nicht, sich daran zu erinnern. Egal wie süß und begehrt Angelina war, sie war einfach... Angelina. Warum zum Henker fiel ihm erst jetzt, nachdem er so lange vermeintlich hinter ihr her gewesen war, auf, dass sie eigentlich nur ein Kumpel war? Warum setzte nicht das Kribbeln im Bauch ein und das hochfliegende Glücksgefühl, wenn er mit ihr redete und sie ihn anlächelte oder umarmte? Da lief irgendwas absolut falsch.  
Wiedereinmal schlich sich das Bild von Hermine, wie sie im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kamin geschlafen hatte, in seine Sinne. Sie hatte so hübsch ausgesehen.... Nein. Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Da stand er schon tausendmal lieber auf Lee, als diese gefährlichen Gedankengänge fortzusetzen.  
Genau. Fred Weasley war schwul. So einfach war das. Problem gelöst.  
Wo stand der Champus? Darauf musste man doch anstoßen.

"Hey, wie war das Training?"  
Die Gryffindor-Hausmannschaft kam gerade durch das Portraitloch gepoltert und wurde von Lee in Empfang genommen.  
  
George schüttelte den Kopf und warf seinem Kapitän einen vorsichtigen Seitenblick zu. "Gut eigentlich, Angelina hat uns mit ihren halsbrecherischen Taktiken heute nur drei Mal fast umgebracht, das ist ne Verbesserung."  
  
"Halt die Klappe," gab Angelina zurück. Dann wandte sie sich an Fred, der neben ihr stand. "Unser Date nächstes Hogsmeade Wochenende steht also?"  
  
Fred nickte. "Klar."  
  
"Schön." Sie lächelte ihn freudig an und machte sich dann mit Alicia und Katie auf den Weg zu den Schlafsälen.  
George und Harry ließen sich auf ein Sofa fallen und streckten die schmerzenden Glieder von sich.  
  
"Ich schwöre es euch, sie will den Job beenden, den Oliver hier angefangen hat. Noch so ein Training und ihr könnt mich einbuddeln." jammerte George.  
  
Harry gähnte. "Da können wir gleich eine Doppelbeerdigung draus machen."  
  
Fred schmunzelte. Im Übertreiben waren die Beiden wirklich gut. Er wollte gerade seinen Kommentar abgeben, als Lee plötzlich etwas ausrief.  
  
"Hermeline! Da bist du ja!"  
  
Der Lockenkopf war gerade ebenfalls durch das Portraitloch getreten, einen dicken Wälzer unter einem, Pergamentrollen unter dem anderen Arm. Sie grinste. "Ja, da bin ich."  
  
"Lass mich dir helfen!" Lee eilte zu ihr und nahm ihr das Buch ab. "Was ist das denn? Krieg und Frieden?" Fragte er scherzhaft, als er den Klotz zu einem der Tische nahe dem Kamin trug.  
  
"Nur etwas Extralektüre für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." Hermine ging hinter ihm her und ließ dann die Pergamentrollen zu dem Buch auf den Tisch fallen.  
  
Lee sah sie aus großen Augen an. "Das liest du also als Extralektüre? Wenn man alle Bücher, die ich in meiner Zeit hier gelesen hab, aufeinander legen würde, wäre der Stapel nicht so dick wie dieser Klopper!"  
  
"Was bei deinen Lesegewohnheiten ja nichts heißen will," rief George von seinem Sitzplatz aus.

Lee grinste verlegen und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. "Naja, so ein Quidditch-Heft ist nunmal nicht so dick..."  
  
"So ein Playboy halt auch nicht..." kommentierte Fred trocken. Im nächsten Moment hätte er sich am liebsten selbst erwürgt. Jetzt war er schon wieder drauf und dran, Lee vor allen schlecht zu machen. Dabei hatten sie sich doch wieder vertragen.  
  
Zur Überraschung aller lachte Lee. "Aber da stehen eben gute Witze drin!"

Nach dem Vorfall im Gemeinschaftsraum wich Fred Lee aufs Neue aus. Warum benahm er sich eigentlich in der letzten Zeit immer so selten dämlich? Erst stritt er sich mit seinem besten Freund, dass beleidigte er Hermine, mit der er sich immer so gut verstanden hatte, dann schlug er Lee fast das Gesicht ein nur wegen einer Bemerkung, brachte Hermine zum weinen und letztendlich versaute er es sich mit Angelina, indem er ihr am Wochenende, kurz bevor sie sich doch endlich beinahe geküsst hätten, erklärte, dass er in ihr mehr den guten Kumpel als die Freundin sah. Super, echt! Und warum alles?  
  
Fred saß unten am See und starrte in das Wasser. Ja warum?  
Als der Krake seinen Arm aus dem Wasser schnellen ließ, um das Brot eines Schülers zu erhaschen, das dieser ihm zugeworfen hatte, zuckte plötzlich genauso schnell wie diese Bewegung die Erkenntnis in Freds gemartertes Hirn.  
  
Er war eifersüchtig. Gottverdammt, auch wenn er es geleugnet hatte, er war es. Er war eifersüchtig auf Lee, wegen Hermine. Er mochte Angelina, weil sie ihn an Hermine erinnerte. Es ging ihm schlecht, weil er Hermine traurig gemacht hatte. Er mochte sie...er mochte sie sehr. Deswegen vermisste er es so, wieder neben ihr auf ihrer Sessellehne zu hocken, sie zum Lachen zu bringen und sich ihre Belehrungen bezüglich seiner Einstellung zu Hausaufgaben anzuhören.  
  
Ihr Lachen, ihre Stimme, ihr funkelnden Augen, ihr Enthusiasmus, ihren Lockenkopf, einfach alles vermisste er.  
  
Fred seufzte tief. Und wie sollte er das nun allen anderen und vor allem Hermine selbst klar machen?

Er musste wohl erst einmal Prioritäten setzen. Wer sollte es zuerst wissen? .... OK, die Antwort war nicht schwer. Aber, wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich selbst war, starb er bei der Vorstellung, mit Hermine zu sprechen, fast vor Angst. Also beeilte er sich auch nicht gerade damit, ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Die Gelegenheit würde schon kommen. Immerhin hatte es sich bis jetzt auch schon zwei Mal ergeben, dass sie sich küssten... oder er sie... wie auch immer.  
So eine Situation sollte man nicht erzwingen. Sowas sollte von alleine kommen. Und wenn man zwei Monate darauf warten müsste, was machte das schon? Vielleicht würde der rechte Moment auch nie eintreten, aber was sollte er machen?  
Warten. Das konnte er am besten. Einfach warten und in der Zwischenzeit einmal mit Lee sprechen und vorsichtig antasten, ob er wirklich SO verrückt nach Hermine war, wie er tat.

"Soll das ein Scherz sein?" Lee lachte. Er und Fred standen am Quidditchfeld. Fred hatte ihn hierher beordert, weil er über irgendetwas sprechen wollte. Natürlich ging es um Hermine und natürlich wollte Fred nur eines wissen: Wie ernst war es Lee mit ihr?  
"Ich steh total auf sie... merkt man das etwa nicht?" Fragte Lee und das Lachen aus seinem Gesicht verschwand. "Wirklich. Ich mag sie. Sehr."  
  
Ob man das 'nicht merkte?' fragte Fred sich. Wer das nicht merkte, musste schon blind sein, aber es gab ja irgendwie immer einen rothaarigen, weichbirnigen Weasley, der allem Anschein zum Trotz an einer anderen Theorie festhielt. Er war wirklich dämlich.  
"Oh... OK." Nicht gerade das, was er Lee antworten wollte, aber na ja.  
  
Lee sah ihn misstrauisch an. "Warum willst du das wissen? Du..." Dann weiteten seine Augen sich, "Du doch nicht etwa auch... oder?"  
  
"Nein!" Fred schrie diese Antwort fast heraus. "Ich frage nur, weil... na ja... du weißt, sie ist auch eine Freundin von mir, du bist ein Freund und ich will halt nicht, dass..." 'du sie auch nur einmal berührst' "... es so endet wie mit Katie. Ich will nur das Beste für euch."  
Fred machte sich eine mentale Notiz, um sich später daran zu erinnern, sich zu seinem Können als Lügner zu beglückwünschen.  
  
Lee indes klopfte sich gedanklich auf die Schulter. Das was er hier schauspielerisch ablieferte war wirklich geradezu professionell.  
Er atmete tief durch. "Gut, dann bin ich echt froh... Aber alleine schon der Gedanke, dass sich einmal ein Mädchen zwischen uns stellt, ist lächerlich, oder?"  
  
"Klar, lächerlich..."  
  
Fred wälzte sich in seinem Bett herum. Er konnte nicht schlafen, weil ihm ständig sein Gespräch mit Lee durch den Kopf ging. So konnte er Hermine nichts erzählen. Wenn Lee sie wirklich so sehr mochte - und da bestand ja wohl kein Zweifel dran - durfte Fred nichts unternehmen. Das war der oberste Ehrenkodex unter besten Freunden - abgesehen von 'Breche deinem besten Freund nie die Nase.'  
Den Letzten beißen die Hunde, Lee hatte zuerst Interesse an ihr angemeldet, also hatte er Vorrecht... Gott, diese Regeln waren so zum kotzen.  
Fred war gerade dabei, zu überlegen, ob er sich wohl selbst k.o. schlagen konnte, als die Vorhänge seines Himmelbettes ein Stück aufgezogen worden. Zuerst dachte er, George oder Lee wollten irgendetwas von ihm, doch dann musste er bestürzt feststellen, dass er eine Mädchenstimme vernahm. Sie flüsterte zwar nur, aber er erkannte sie sofort.  
  
"Lee?"  
  
Hermine.  
  
Sie erstarrte... Falsches Bett. Genau das hatte sie befürchtet und dann auch noch ausgerechnet das von Fred! Sie hatte nicht schlafen können und eigentlich mit Lee ÜBER Fred sprechen wollen... Jetzt hatte sie den Salat. Das kam dabei heraus, wenn man sich nachts in das Zimmer älterer Jungs schlich.

Einen Moment lang starrte Fred Hermine einfach nur an. Sie trug einen dunkelroten Morgenmantel und ihr Haar war irgendwie süß zerzaust. Die Lippen leicht geöffnet, sah sie wohl mindestens genauso überrascht auf ihn herunter wie er zu ihr hinauf.  
  
"Falsches Bett..." flüsterte er und setzte sich auf. Dann nickte er mit dem Kopf nach links. "Lee schläft dort...was willst du mitten in der Nacht von ihm?"  
Gut, eigentlich war es ihm klar. Er war nicht mehr so klein, dass er nicht checkte, was ablief, wenn ein Mädchen - noch dazu ein so hübsches - in Hermines Alter sich nachts gegen alle Regeln in das Schlafzimmer einen älteren Jungens schlich.  
  
"Ich..." Hermine war feuerrot geworden und froh, dass es ihm Raum so dunkel war, dass Fred dass nicht sehen konnte. "...mit ihm reden..." Ahya - Reden nannte man das also heutzutage. In der Körpersprache, hm?  
  
Fred zuckte die Schultern. "Nur zu..." Er legte sich wieder hin und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Hermine schien kurz zu zögern, dann aber hörte er, wie sie zurück durch den Raum Richtung Tür tappste und das Zimmer wieder verließ. War wohl nicht so wichtig, ihr 'Gespräch' mit Lee, wenn er wach im Bett daneben lag...  
  
'Wach' war das Stichwort für den Rest der Nacht. Hermine war noch lange wach und starrte an den Himmel ihres Bettes. Das war gründlich schief gelaufen.  
  
Fred erging es ähnlich. Nachdem Hermine gegangen war, hatte er vergebens versucht, wieder Schlaf zu finden, aber das schien bei all den Gedanken, die er hatte, unmöglich. Scheinbar wollte ihn sein Hirn nicht eher wieder schlafen lassen, bis er zu einer Lösung gekommen war.  
  
Lee stand auf Hermine, dass wusste Fred ja nun aus erster Hand. Was ihn schon ziemlich gewurmt, ihm aber immer noch die Hoffnung gelassen hatte, dass Hermine im Gegenzug vielleicht nicht an Lee interessiert war und er selbst somit wieder ins Rennen kam. Jetzt aber war diese schöne Seifenblase geplatzt. Dieser nächtliche Besuch hatte mehr verdeutlicht als ihm lieb war. Hermine stand auch auf Lee, und er war raus...  
  
Als die Sonne aufging, ergab er sich resigniert in sein Schicksal als ewiger heimlicher Verehrer....

"OK, Fred... WAS sollte das?" George sah seinen Zwilling mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, als sie zusammen mit Lee aus Snapes Klassenzimmer traten.  
  
"Was soll schon sein?" gab Fred genervt zurück. "Ich hab nicht geantwortet und muss nächste Woche nachsitzen. Kommt öfter vor."  
  
"Ja, aber sonst legst du es auch drauf an. Als er dich heute angesprochen hat, hast du nur wie ein Psychopath geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster gestarrt..." George schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Na, ich geh dann mal, mich mit Hermeline treffen. Halt die Ohren steif, Fred." Lee klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter und machte sich davon, sich den Kopfschmerzen, die er dem Rotschopf bereitete, nur allzu sehr bewusst. Er war aufgewacht, als Hermine am Vorabend ins Zimmer gekommen und aus Versehen an Freds Bett gelandet war. Jetzt wollte er natürlich wissen, was sie gewollt hatte.  
  
"Hermelinchen!" Lee lief auf den Lockenkopf zu, der anscheinend gerade auf den Weg zur Großen Halle war.   
  
"Hey, Liane." Hermine winkte und blieb mit fragendem Ausdruck im Gesicht stehen, als er bei ihr angelangt war.  
  
"Ich hab gehört, du warst letzte Nacht in unserem Zimmer und hast mich gesucht." Er grinste. "Wolltest du etwas... Bestimmtes?"  
  
Fred hatte es ihm also erzählt. Da Leugnen so nichts mehr nützte, musste sie wohl mit der Sprache herausrücken. Auch wenn sie im Schutze der Nacht irgendwie mutiger gewesen war.  
"Na ja..." Sie sah sich um und zog Lee dann in einen anderen Gang, in dem keine Schüler unterwegs waren.  
"Es geht um Fred." flüsterte sie.  
  
Lee nickte. "Was ist mit ihm?"  
  
"Ich..." Oh Gott, sie konnte das nicht.  
  
"Du...?"  
  
"Ich... ich..."  
  
"Du und du?"  
  
"Verdammt, ich..."  
  
"Du magst Fred?"  
  
"Genau, ich... Moment mal. Woher weißt du das?!"  
  
Lee brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Als ob... als ob man das übersehen könnte!"  
  
Hermine war nicht wirklich zum Lachen zumute. Wenn Lee es längst wusste, wussten es wahrscheinlich auch schon andere. Womöglich sogar Fred... war er deswegen immer so kurz angebunden mit ihr in letzter Zeit? ... Das wäre absolut furchtbar.  
  
"Du musst es ihm sagen!" rief Lee plötzlich aus, als die letzten Lachwellen verebbten.  
  
"Bist du wahnsinnig?! Dann verderbe ich es mir für immer mit ihm, wir könnten nicht einmal mehr befreundet sein!"  
  
Lee schüttelte den Kopf. Manche Menschen waren wirklich superblind. Von Hermine hatte er allerdings irgendwie etwas mehr Durchblick erwartet, wo sie sonst immer so schlau war. "Erzähl mir nicht, dass du nicht weißt, wie verrückt Fred nach dir ist, denn das glaube ich einfach nicht."

Diesem geschockten Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, wusste sie es tatsächlich nicht.  
Er seufzte. "Weißt du was? Wir überlegen uns jetzt etwas und morgen um diese Uhrzeit schon werden du und Fred glücklich vereint sein!"  
  
"Oh... oh! N... Nein, du musst nicht, ich meine..." stotterte Hermine panisch los, doch Lee war nicht mehr von der Idee abzubringen.George trat wütend auf dem Boden auf.  
"Lee! Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass wir wegen dir SCHON WIEDER in dieser Lage sind!! Und wo ist überhaupt diese tolle Sache, die ich unbedingt sehen sollte?!"  
  
Lee hielt sich die Ohren zu. "Die muss irgendwie weggekommen sein..."  
  
George atmete tief durch und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. "OK, kein Problem... Harry wird wissen, was zu tun ist, wenn wir nicht zurückkommen, er hat es sicher noch nicht vergessen. Und die anderen auch nicht."  
  
Lee nickte mit einem gequälten Grinsen. Ja, da stand er wieder. In dem kleinen Raum, am hintersten Ende Hogwarts, wo außer Peeves nie jemand vorbei kam und würde sich die ganze Nacht über Georges Geschrei anhören müssen. Bis Hermine dann anfing, Lee und George plötzlich zu 'vermissen' und natürlich ganz zufällig an diesen Raum denken und sie raus lassen würde.  
Oh, dafür war sie ihm wirklich etwas schuldig.  
  
Fred drehte sich im Bett erneut von einer Seite auf die andere. Dass Lee und George immer noch nicht von ihrem kleinen Ausflug zurückgekehrt waren, war ihm kaum bewusst. Seine Gedanken waren mal wieder auf ein bestimmtes Mädchen gerichtet...  
  
Hermine konnte nicht glauben, was sie da tat. Es war halb zwölf und sie schlich über den Gang, in dem die Jungs ihre Zimmer hatten. Schon wieder. Sie war bis eben noch im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen, da Ron sie nicht eher hatte gehen lassen, bis sein Aufsatz fertig war. Als sie noch unten gesessen hatte, hatte sie es kaum erwarten können, endlich zu Fred zu gehen, der sich bereits um neun in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte. Doch jetzt wo es so weit war, kam ihr die Idee reichlich bescheuert vor. Sie lief doch praktisch ins offene Messer... trotzdem würde sie jetzt nicht umdrehen. Sie hatte die Tür im Visier und ging darauf zu...  
  
Er hörte, wie sich die Zimmertür erst öffnete und kurz darauf wieder schloss. George und Lee lebten also doch noch. Doch die leisen Schritte, die dem Klicken des Türschlosses folgten, hörten sich nicht wirklich wie die seines Bruders oder Lees an.  
Er richtete sich im Bett auf und wollte gerade seinen Kopf zwischen dem Vorhang hervorstrecken, um zu sehen, wer da gekommen war, doch schon beantwortete sich seine Frage: Der Vorhang wurde ein Stück zur Seite gezogen und er sah sich Hermine gegenüber. Sie hatte immer noch den kurzen Rock und die Bluse an, die zu ihrer Schuluniform gehörten, also musste sie direkt aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum oder sonstwo her gekommen sein. Aber was wollte sie hier? Ah... dumme Frage.  
"Lee ist nicht da." stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
  
"Ehm... ich... ich wollte auch... zu dir." stammelte Hermine. Ja, sie hatte noch ihre Schuluniform an, aber ER?! Schlief er immer so? Alles was er anhatte war eine Boxershorts, warum war ihr das nicht schon gestern aufgefallen? Bei den kräftigen Armen und der breiten Brust... Lieber nicht weiterdenken.  
  
"Zu mir? Warum?" Irgendwie hörte er sich grober an, als er wollte. Er konnte seine Bitterkeit wohl doch nicht so gut verstecken.   
  
"Hm..." Sie sah ihn an, wie er da auf seinem Bett kniete, da er anscheinend gerade drauf und dran gewesen war, selbst nachzusehen, wer das Zimmer betreten hatte. Dann sah sie zur Seite und ihr Blick traf seinen Nachttisch. Sie tippte gegen eine der Kerzen, die darauf standen und sie entflammte sich. Ihr war erst jetzt aufgefallen, dass es trotz des Mondscheines doch etwas dunkel war.  
Dann setzte sie sich etwas zögerlich auf die Bettkante.  
"Ich wollte dir was sagen." murmelte sie und sah auf ihre Hände hinab, die im Schoß gefaltet waren.  
  
Fred starrte sie überrascht an. Was sollte sie ihm schon sagen wollen? Wie toll sie es fand, dass sie dank ihm Lee besser kennen gelernt hatte? Wunderbar.  
  
"Ich..." Sie sah jetzt schon einen erneuten Stotteranfall mit Blockade auf sich zukommen.  
  
"Du...?"  
  
"Verdammte Scheiße, ich kann das nicht." flüsterte sie und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen.  
  
Fred rutschte etwas heran und beugte sich zu ihr, so dass er näher an ihr Gesicht herankommen konnte. "Wie war das? Ich versteh kein Wort. Ist irgendwas passiert? Geht es dir nicht gut? Oder Lee?"  
  
Sie überlegte, was sie jetzt machen sollte. Der Sinn stand ihr gehörig nach weglaufen, aber dann würde sie später nur umso mehr erklären müssen. Warum war es immer so verdammt schwer, das zu sagen, was man fühlte?  
Langsam ließ sie die Hände wieder sinken und sah ihn an. Sein feuerrotes Haar, das besonders jetzt im Kerzenschein zur Geltung kam, war total zerzaust, seine Augen die reinsten Fragezeichen und die Augenbrauen leicht angehoben. Ihr Blick wich über seine breiten Schultern.  
Da wurde ihr plötzlich klar, dass sie vorher wohl noch länger mit Lee hätte reden sollen, denn nun hatte sie all ihr Mut verlassen. Also tat sie das Einzige, dass ihr in diesem Moment logisch erschien: Sie holte sich den Mut einfach.  
  
Fred staunte nicht schlecht, als Hermine ohne Vorwarnung noch näher an ihn heranrutschte und ihn in eine Umarmung zog. Doch schnell war der erste Schreck verflogen und alles woran er noch denken konnte war Hermines Körper an seinem und wie richtig es sich anfühlte.  
Da... da war es das Bauchkribbeln und das Glücksgefühl, dass ihm bei Angelina gefehlt hatte.  
Er schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille und drückte sie fest an sich.  
  
Hermine hatte Lavender und Parvati oft über Jungs und die Gefühle, die sie in einem auslösen konnten, kichern gehört. Sie hatte das stets als maßlose Übertreibung und Unsinn abgetan. Das war aber auch zu der Zeit gewesen, in der Fred sie noch nie geküsst hatte und sie sich nicht nachts in sein Zimmer schlich.  
In diesem Moment, als er sie so an sich drückte, hätte sie auf der Stelle schmelzen können. Sie spürte die Hitze die von Freds nacktem Oberkörper ausging auch noch durch ihre dünne Bluse hindurch und als sich seine Arme so um sie legten, wusste sie, dass sie genau das immer gewollt hatte. Sie fühlte sich sicher bei ihm. Sie wusste, dass er sie absichtlich niemals verletzen würde, egal was alles in den letzten Wochen geschehen war. Sie wusste ebenfalls, dass sie es ihm sagen musste. Sonst würde sie es ewig bereuen.  
  
"Lee hat mir erzählt, dass er meinte, er würde auf mich stehen... Das stimmt nicht." flüsterte Hermine an seinem Ohr.  
  
"Hmmm...?" Fred war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, keinen Freudenschrei auszustoßen, weil er sie hier in seinen Armen hatte, als dass er ihr großartig zugehört hätte. Zumindest, bis sie nun wieder sprach.  
  
"Ich... Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Fred..." Sie hielt gespannt den Atem an. Was würde jetzt kommen? Die Abfuhr? Würde er es nett machen? Oder ... lachen? Jetzt wünschte sie doch, sie hätte es nie gesagt.  
  
Fred hielt ebenfalls seinen Atem an. Allerdings aus Angst, er könnte sich verhört haben...  
"Sag das nochmal," raunte er heiser.  
  
Sie lehnte sich ein Stück zurück, um ihn ansehen zu können. Wenn sie sich schon blamierte, wollte sie es wenigstens mit allem Gryffindor-Mut tun, den sie zusammenkratzen konnte.  
"Ich habe mich in dich verliebt."  
Fred sah sie einfach nur stumm an. Hermine fand das schon nicht wirklich ermutigend, aber das Grinsen, dass nach einigen Augenblicken um seine Mundwinkel spielte, gefiel ihr noch viel weniger.  
  
Doch entgegen ihrer Erwartungen lachte er nicht. Er richtete seinen Blick einfach nach oben - als wolle er sich an Gott wenden - und .... schrie fast schon.  
"JA! DANKE!"  
Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Mädchen in seinen Armen und presste seine Lippen auf ihre.  
  
Hermine lachte gegen seine Lippen. Schließlich musste sie ihren Kopf dann wegziehen, um auch sicherzugehen, dass sie hier nichts falsch verstand.  
"Du... freust dich also?"   
  
"Soll das ein Scherz sein?" fragte Fred, genau wie Lee einige Stunden zuvor. "Seit Wochen kann ich an kein anderes Mädchen mehr denken als dich, ich bin fast wahnsinnig geworden immer wenn du mit Lee herumgescherzt hast und ich habe mir nichts mehr gewünscht, als dich einfach zu packen und dich so lange zu küssen, bis du endlich merkst was los ist. Natürlich freue ich mich!"  
  
Hermine lächelte ihn an. "Geh lieber sicher... küss mich nochmal, vielleicht hab ich ja noch nicht richtig verstanden, was los ist..."  
  
Fred lachte leise und beugte sich erneut zu ihr herunter, um ihr genauestens zu zeigen, wie sehr er sich freute...  
  
Endö!

A/N: Wir hoffen es hat euch gefallen und ihr verzeiht, die Verzögerung, aber bis wir mal dazu kommen, zusammen zu schreiben....

_Gut, das nächste Pairing dürfte keiner erraten :P_

_La Ley y la Ganja_


	4. Ron und Amber

_Hier ist sie - die vorletzte Episode :) (Allerdings nicht das vorletzte Kapitel, da es noch ein.... -hust- interessantes Special gibt). Viel Spaß._

Ron saß an einem der Tische des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes und starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Eigentlich hätte er seinen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke zu Ende schreiben sollen, aber da weder Hermine noch Harry da waren, um ihn anzutreiben, kam er nicht so recht voran.

Er seufzte tief und beobachtete ein paar Zweitklässler, wie sie draußen herumtollten. Unglaublich, wie er seine Freunde vermisste. Seit Hermine vor gut zwei Wochen mit seinem Bruder Fred zusammen gekommen war, war Ron zusehends alleine. Der Twin schleppte seine Freundin bei jeder Gelegenheit Gott wusste wohin, um mit ihr allein zu sein und Harry - nunja Harry war ja vorher schon mehr mit Martha zusammen gewesen als mit ihm und Hermine. Bei den beiden schien es mehr als gut zu laufen.  
Ebenso bei seiner Schwester Ginny und Draco. Er bekam sie kaum noch zu Gesicht, da sie sich in jeder freien Minute zu ihrem blonden Freund verkrümelte. Neuerdings passte der Slytherin sogar schon verängstigte Gryffindors aus den unteren Jahrgängen ab, damit sie Ginny sagten, dass er da und da auf sie wartete.

Sicher, er hätte mit George und Lee abhängen können, die sich, nachdem George seinem Freund einen stundenlangen Vortrag darüber gehalten hatte, dass er nie, nie, nie wieder in diesem Raum am hinteren Ende Hogwarts festsitzen wolle, egal aus welchen Gründen, besser denn je verstanden und Filch langsam aber sicher den letzten Nerv raubten, aber....es war irgendwie nicht dasselbe. Erstens war er sowieso nicht allzu erpicht darauf, sich eine Strafarbeit nach der anderen einzuhandeln und zweitens war es nun ohne Fred und Hermine, die eher selten zur Gruppe dazu stießen, auch nicht mehr wie früher.

Es war doch wirklich zum Haare raufen. Entnervt fuhr Ron sich durch das rote Haar, als etwas anderes als seine Gedanken an seine Freunde und Geschwister seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte.

"Hey Ron! Dürfen wir uns zu dir setzen?"

Als der Angesprochene aufsah blickte er in das grinsende Gesicht seines Zimmergenossen Seamus Finnigan, der, beladen mit Büchern, Pergamenten und Federn und flankiert von Dean Thomas und Amber Hays, vor seinem Tisch stand.

"Sonst pflanzt ihr euch doch auch einfach hin, ohne zu fragen," grinste Ron, der sich gerade an die Begebenheit erinnete, bei der die drei den Plan, Harry und Martha in den Drei Besen auszusetzen, durchkreuzt hatten.

"Autsch, da will man mal nett sein und dann so was..." Lachte Dean und ließ sich in den Sessel neben Ron fallen. Amber und Seamus setzten sich ebenfalls.

Seamus lugte zu der Rolle Pergament herüber, die vor Ron auf dem Tisch lag. "Oy, du hast den Aufsatz für Snape noch nicht fertig?"

"Du etwa?" Fragten Ron, Amber und Dean gleichzeitig.

"Ich mache meine Aufsätze immer an dem Tag fertig, an dem wir sie aufkriegen..." Erklärte Seamus, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste von der Welt, sich nach dem Unterricht sofort auf die Bücher zu stürzen.

Ron sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. "Bist du mit Hermine verwandt?"

"Nein." Antwortete Seamus verwirrt.

"Seamus... du bist wirklich ein komischer, irischer Junge."

Mit diesem Kommentar lenkte Amber Rons Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er grinste sie an und sie zwinkerte ihm mit einem Seitenblick zu Seamus - der in seinen Sessel eingesunken war - zu. Erst jetzt fiel Ron die unglaubliche Farbe auf, die ihre Augen hatten: Tiefblau und im Sonnenlicht schimmerten sie sogar leicht lila... er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals zuvor solche Augen gesehen zu haben. Zusammen mit den weißblonden Haaren, die ihr Gesicht umrahmten sah sie richtiggehend atemberaubend aus... Whoa, wo kam denn das jetzt her?  
Ron schüttelte diese Gedanken schnell ab. Wahrscheinlich erste Zeichen von akuter Einsamkeit.

"Dann kannst du uns deinen ja zum Abschreiben geben..." stellte Dean mit einem breiten Grinsen fest. Allerdings schien er nicht damit gerechnet zu haben, dass Seamus doch mehr mit Hermine gemeinsam hatte als angenommen, denn sein Freund funkelte ihn an.

"Vergiss es Dean, nur wer selber arbeitet, lernt was...!" gab er zurück. Fehler, wie sich herausstellte, als Amber erneut den Mund aufmachte.

"Es ist wissenschaftlich erwiesen, dass man auch durch das bloße Abschreiben von Texten einen Großteil derer behält, da man sich auf sie konzentrieren muss..." Das hatte gesessen. Seamus klappte den Mund auf und wieder zu, dazu fiel ihm offenbar nichts ein. Dean und Ron starrten sie ebenso verblüfft an. Und während Dean schließlich in Gelächter ausbrach und Amber seine Dankbarkeit für diesen Kommentar versicherte, fragte Ron sich ernsthaft, ob dieses Mädchen immer so schlagfertig war...

Letztendlich lief es dann aber doch darauf hinaus, dass Ron, Dean und Amber ihren Aufsatz selbst schrieben - wobei sie sich tatkräftig unterstützten. Seamus hielt ihrer ständigen Fragerei nach einer Weile auch nicht mehr stand und gab mehr oder weniger bereitwillig Informationen zum Thema preis, so dass die anderen drei ziemlich schnell fertig wurden.

Ron, heilfroh, dass er endlich einen Anstoß bekommen hatte, fertig zu werden, rollte gerade seine Pergamentrolle zusammen, als Dean breit grinsend - langsam fragte sich Ron, ob es sich bei diesen Phänomen nicht doch um Gesichtslähmung handelte - einen Kartenstapel zückte. "Wie schauts, Lust auf eine Runde 'Exploding Snap' zur Entspannung?"

Wie immer wollten alle nur zu gerne das explosive Kartenspiel spielen und so verging etwa eine Stunde, in der Dean eine halbe Augenbraue einbüßte und Seamus nur knapp dem Feuertod entkam.  
Gerade als sie eine neue Runde beginnen wollten, stieß Amber einen erschreckten Schrei aus und starrte auf ihre Armbanduhr.

"Was ist denn mit dir los?" Fragte Dean, als die Blondine wie von einer Hornisse gestochen aufsprang.

"Ich wollte mich schon vor zehn Minuten mit Markus treffen! Verdammt, das ist das dritte Mal diese Woche, dass ich zu spät bin!" Nachdem sie einmal kräftig auf den Tisch geschlagen hatte, um ihrer Wut auf sich selbst Ausdruck zu verleihen, stürmte sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und rannte dabei gleich zwei Erstklässler um.

"Markus?" Fragte Ron verwirrt.

"Markus Jones." Erklärte Seamus, während er seine Karten vorsichtig beäugte. "Sechstklässler aus Ravenclaw. Sie sind seit fast zehn Monaten zusammen, noch nicht gewusst?"

"Oh..." War alles, was Ron herausbrachte.

Amber sauste aus dem Schloss heraus und rannte auf den See zu. Da stand er, neben einer Weide. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.  
Als sie näher kam, bemerkte er ihr Auftauchen und sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. In seinen dunkelgrünen Augen lag ein kleiner Tadel, da sie ihn schon wieder hatte warten lassen.

"Tut mir leid, wir haben Exploding Snap gespielt und als Seamus sich angezündet hat, musste ich so lachen... da ist mir wohl alles andere aus dem Kopf gerauscht." Sie blieb vor ihm stehen und sah mit Hündchenblick zu ihm auf. "Sei nicht böse."

Da schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine vollen Lippen. "Ist schon OK."

Sie lachte, froh, dass sie nicht wie beim letzten Mal eine Predigt zu hören bekam und zog ihn an den Schultern zu sich herunter. Sie gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss und zerzauste dann seine schwarzen Haare; sie wusste, dass sie ihn damit immer dran kriegte.

Natürlich auch dieses Mal. Markus schlang seine muskulösen Arme um sie - auch wenn er 'nur' als Jäger für Ravenclaw spielte, so hatte er doch durchaus Kraft in den Armen - damit sie ihm nicht mehr entkommen konnte und beugte sich herunter, um Amber etwas mehr als nur einen so kurzen Kuss abzugewinnen.

Während die beiden unten am See den Rest des Abends gemeinsam verbrachten, spielten die drei anderen - nachdem Seamus sich wieder traute - weiter Exploding Snap. Wobei Ron sich dabei ertappte, wie er über Amber nachdachte. Doch grade, als er sich fragte, warum überhaupt, stießen seine Brüder, Harry, Lee, Hermine und Ginny, die sich wohl von Draco hatte loseisen können, zur Gruppe dazu und erweiterten die Spielrunde. In dem allgemeinen Gelächter, dass die Zwillinge und der Kommentator immer mit sich brachten, schob er den Gedanken an das blonde Mädchen rasch beiseite.

Nichts desto trotz kam er aber nicht umhin, ihr am nächsten Tag wieder zu begegnen, als sie alle vor Professor McGonagalls Klassenraum darauf warteten, dass ihre erste Stunde anfing. Ron stand bei Dean und Seamus und sprach gerade mit ihnen über das turbulente Spiel vom Vorabend, als eine strahlende Amber zu ihnen dazustieß.

"Morgen!" rief sie vergnügt in die kleine Runde, da sie sich beim Frühstück noch nicht begrüßt hatten, weil die Jungs ein ganzes Stück weit weg von Amber gesessen hatten.

"Morgen Amber - na, schon wieder Gute Laune zum Frühstück gegessen?" Dean grinste breit und auch die anderen beiden begrüßten Amber.

"Jain..." Sie grinste. "Ich hab nur..."

Weiter kam sie nicht mit Erklären, da sie einen überraschten Laut ausstieß, als sich von hinten zwei Arme um sie schlungen und an sich zogen.  
Markus, seinerseits mit seinen Freunden auf dem Weg zum eigenen Unterricht, war vorbei gekommen und hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, einen Abstecher zu seiner Freundin zu machen.

Jetzt grinste er Dean, Seamus und Ron breit an, wobei er seine strahlend weißen Zähne entblößte. "Moin!"  
"Morgen Markus!" Dean hob die Hand zum Gruß. Seamus schnitt eine Grimasse. "Morgen - irgendwann bekommt sie nochmal einen Herzkasper wegen dir, Markus!" Er deutete auf Amber, der die Röte in die Wangen geschossen war und die scheinbar wirklich ob dieser 'Attacke' erschrocken war.

"Herzklopfen meinst du wohl?" Markus gab seiner Freundin einen Kuss auf die Wange und wandte sich dann überraschender Weise an Ron, der bisher stumm geblieben war.  
"Hey Ron! Na, schon bereit, sich beim Spiel eine ordentliche Abreibung zu holen?"

Markus spielte auf das bevorstehende Spiel zwischen Ravenclaw und Gryffindor an. Er und Ron kannten sich natürlich, da sie als Jäger und Hüter des Öfteren während eines Spieles aufeinandertrafen. Und zu Rons großem Leidwesen war Markus ein verdammt guter Jäger. Seine Bälle zu halten war scheinbar schier unmöglich...

Ron merkte, wie er vor Verlegenheit leicht rot wurde - er machte sich immerhin nichts vor und wusste, dass er allenfalls ein mittelmäßiger Hüter war, längst nicht so gut wie Oliver Wood - aber ehe er sich eine Antwort zusammen stammeln konnte, sprangen Dean und Amber gemeinsam in die Bresche.

"Ha! Von wegen, wir werden euch die Abreibung verpassen! Zieh dich also schonmal warm an, Markus!" trumpfte Dean auf und Amber stieß ihren Freund leicht in die Rippen. "Genau! Gegen die Löwen habt ihr Krähen keine Chance..." Sie legte den Kopf zurück und grinste frech zu dem Ravenclaw auf, der einen gespielt geknickten Blick aufgesetzt hatte.

"Wie gemein von euch...." beschwerte er sich im Kleinkinder-Nöhlton und zog eine Schnute. Amber, Seamus und Dean lachten.  
"Jaja, du bekommst später deinen Lolli...Jetzt geh lieber, sonst kommst du zu spät zum Unterricht..." scheuchte das blonde Mädchen den jungen Zauberer schließlich wieder von dannen, gerade als Professor McGonagall um die Ecke bog und sie nun alle in ihren eigenen Unterricht gingen.

"Ron... ich wollte mal mit dir reden."  
Harry trat an den Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum, an dem sein bester Freund mit Seamus und Dean über seinen Büchern hockte.

Der Rotschopf sah auf. "Klar, worum geht's?"

Harry öffnete gerade den Mund, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie vielleicht besser unter vier Augen reden sollten, als er praktisch umgerannt wurde und mit einem Lauten Krachen gegen einen Holztisch fiel, der neben ihm stand.

Ginny sah sich kurz nach ihm um, rannte aber weiter. "Entschuldige, Harry!" Weg war sie.

"Wo will die denn hin? Brennt es in den Mädchenzimmern?" Fragte Dean mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Harry rappelte sich wieder auf und rieb sich die Seite. "Ginny ist wirklich absolut... umwerfend." Stöhnte er mit schmerzverzogenen Gesicht.

Ron sah Harry mitleidig an. "Kleiner Wirbelsturm eben."

Ehe Harry etwas erwidern konnte, wurde er erneut von den Beinen gerissen und krachte wieder auf den Tisch.

"Entschuldigung Harry!" Riefen Hermine und Fred, während sie ebenfalls aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum sprinteten.  
Bevor sich das Portraitloch wieder schloss, konnte Freds Stimme erneut vernommen werden.  
"Ginny! Du gehst da nicht rein! Ich bin dein großer Bruder, ich verbiete es! Außerdem wollten wir.... BLEIB STEHEN!"

Ginny bog um die letzte Ecke. Gleich hätte sie es geschafft. Draco stand bereits an der Stelle, an der der Raum der Wünsche immer dann auftauchte, wenn man ihn brauchte.  
Der Raum war ihrer!  
"Schnell, los!" Ginny rannte an ihm vorbei und drehte wieder um, nur um kurz darauf erneut die Richtung zu wechseln. "Drei Mal, richtig? Los, lauf mit, verdammt!"

Draco starrte seine Freundin an, als sei sie verrückt geworden. Sie erinnerte ihn an ein Huhn, dem gerade der Kopf abgeschlagen wurde. Rannten und zapptelten die nach ihrem Tod nicht auch so herum?  
Bevor er fragen konnte, was los war, hörte er ein lautes Poltern und im nächsten Moment waren Fred und Hermine bei ihnen. Fred packte seine Schwester um die Taille und hob sie hoch.

"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du gehst da nicht rein!"

Ginny zappelte mit den Beinen in der Luft herum "Hermine! Ich hasse dich! Warum hast du's ihm erzählt?!"

"Du wusstest genau, dass wir heute reinwollten! Außerdem sollte Fred schon Bescheid wissen, wenn seine kleine Schwester... SO etwas vorhat!"

"Du darfst also mit Fred Sex haben, aber ich nicht mit Draco?" Schrie Ginny aufgebracht und versuchte, sich von ihrem Bruder loszureißen und wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu bekommen.

Hermine hatte eigentlich erklären wollen, dass sie sicherlich nicht Sex haben würden, wenn sie in dem Raum waren, doch ihr Freund kam ihr zuvor.

"Sie ist ein Jahr älter als du! Und das ist außerdem was ganz anderes!" Ginny immer noch mit einem Arm in der Luft haltend wandte Fred sich an Draco.  
"Du wolltest meine Schwester entehren! Komm her! Dich mach ich auch mit nur einem Arm fertig!"

"Hast du Drogen genommen, Weasley?" Fragte Draco, ruhiger als er war.

Fred fuchtelte wütend mit seinen Armen in der Luft herum - wobei er Ginny kräftig durchschüttelte. Er schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass da noch jemand an seinem Arm hing. "Werd nicht frech! Ich dachte dir liegt was an Ginny, wie kannst du auch nur auf die Idee kommen, sie anzufassen?!"

Der Slytherin hob die Schultern. "Na ja... Darf ich daraus schließen, dass dir nichts an Granger liegt?"

Hermine schnaufte. Das lief alles anders als geplant. Sie hätte schon längst mit Fred in dem Zimmer sein müssen - ungestört. Statt dessen stand er hier mit dem Rücken zu ihr, fügte Ginny ein Schleudertrauma zu und stritt mit Malfoy. Während sie überlegte, wie sie die Situation entschärfen könnte, hörte sie nicht, wie sich noch jemand zu ihnen gesellte.

"Hey, Mine...."

Hermine gefror das Blut in den Adern. Diese Stimme... dieses "Mine"... Oh, bitte nicht. Langsam und mit blanken Horror in dem Augen drehte sie sich um und sah sich ihrem größten Alptraum gegenüber: Regis Philbin.

"Was willst du?" Fragte sie mit piepsiger Stimme. Bei dem Schleimbolzen konnte man nie wissen, was er als nächstes tat; das machte sie ziemlich nervös. Wenn sie sich nur an seine plumpe Anmache in der Großen Halle erinnerte.... Uargh.

"Ich habe gehört, du bist jetzt mit ihm zusammen." Regis zeigte auf den Rücken von Fred - er war immer noch damit beschäftigt, Draco anzubrüllen.

"Richtig gehört." Hermine nickte. "Also lass mich bitte in Ruhe, wir müssen hier jetzt was klären..." Sie wollte sich wieder wegdrehen und zu Fred treten, doch Regis packte sie um die Hüfte.

"Die sind doch beschäftigt... wie wär's, wenn wir uns in den Raum der Wünsche verziehen?" Er zog sie näher an sich heran.

"Lass mich los!" Hermine versuchte, ihn wegzuschupsen, war allerdings nicht sehr erfolgreich. Da hörte sie hinter sich ein Plummsen und Ginny aufstöhnen. Anscheinend hatte Fred sie fallen gelassen. Im nächsten Moment packte sie jemand bei den Schultern, Fred wie sie hoffte, und zog sie zu sich.

"Hau ab Philbin, oder ich schmeiße dir diesmal nicht nur einen Saftbecher an den Kopf!"  
Definitiv Fred. Dieses Gebrüll würde sie aus hunderten herauserkennen... nachdem sie eben schon zu genüge diesem süßen Klang hatte lauschen dürfen.

"Du wusstest, dass ich in sie verliebt bin! Ich hab es dir auf dem Astronomieturm gesagt!" Regis versuchte, nach Hermine zu greifen - sie fühlte sich langsam wie ein Bauklotz oder so - doch Fred zog sie aus seiner Reichweite und hob sie nun so hoch, wie Ginny zuvor.

"Hau ab, sonst setzt es Prügel!"

Klack

Klack?

Klack?!

Fred drehte sich panisch in die Richtung, wo eben noch Draco gestanden hatte. Sie waren weg... Ginny und Draco hatten die Ablenkung genutzt und waren im Raum der Wünsche!

"VERDAMMT!"

"Alles okay..?" Ron war im Gemeinschaftsraum dabei, seinem Freund Harry wieder auf die Beine zu helfen. Dieser schüttelte zuerst den Kopf, allerdings nur, weil er wieder klar werden wollte nach dieser neuerlichen Attacke, dann nickte er.  
"Jaaa...alles noch dran..." Er sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zum Portraitloch, durch das Fred und Hermine soeben Ginny gefolgt waren.  
"Was zum Geier ist denn in die gefahren?"

"Vielleicht brennt es bei uns ja auch..." merkte Seamus trocken an.

"Also, über was willst du reden?" fragte Ron fünf Minuten später, als er mit Harry in ihrem Zimmer stand, nachdem dieser ihn kurz von Dean und Seamus 'entführt' hatte.

Harry zögerte noch kurz, legte dann aber los. Immerhin hatte er Ron extra hierher geschleift.  
"Ich wollte fragen, ob dich...irgendwas beschäftigt? Martha ist aufgefallen, dass du seit gestern so komisch drauf bist - stimmt was nicht?"

Der Rotschopf sah seinen besten Freund überrascht an. Wie? Was? Wo?

"Was soll denn nicht stimmen?" Verwirrt ließ er sich auf sein Bett sinken. Harry folgte seinem Beispiel und ließ sich auch nieder.

"Naja...sie meint, du kommst ihr so schweigsam und nachdenklich vor und wenn ich so drüber nachdenke, dass fällt mir das auch auf. Du hast heute kaum ein Wort gesprochen und starrst ständig vor dich hin...Liegt das an uns?"

Harry spielte darauf an, dass er, seit er mit Martha zusammen war, deutlich weniger Zeit mit seinem besten Freund und Hermine verbracht hatte, und nun, da Hermine durch Fred auch weitgehend wegfiel...

Ron blinzelte. Dann grinste er. "Quatsch Mann, das liegt nicht an euch! Ich habe wohl einfach schlecht geschlafen die Nacht und Snape hat heute ja auch nicht unbedingt aufgeheitert...Ich hab nichts, alles Bestens..." sagte er.

Harry schwieg kurz, erhob sich dann aber grinsend. "Okay, dann sind wir ja beruhigt!" Damit machte er sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten und zurück zu seiner Freundin. Auch Ron ging wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Allerdings war er irgendwie weniger erleichtert. Denn es hatte sehr wohl einen anderen Grund, dass er so grüblerisch war...

„Neues Spiel, neues Glück! Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um abermals Zeuge einer vernichtenden Niederlage Ravenclaws zu werden!"

„Mister Jordan..."

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor. Also, hier sind sie, unsere Lööööwen: Spinnet, Bell, Johnson, Weasley, Weasley und mal was ganz anderes: Weasley! Und natürlich unser Star! Unser Erlöser! Der Rächer: Harry Potter! - Auf sie treffen heute Jones, Quinn, Combs, Erban, Hall, Doyle und Doe! Madam Hooch steht bereit, Johnson und Hall schütteln Patschehändchen, Klatscher befreit, Schnatz wie üblich weg, Quaffel in der Luft und los geht's! - Jones schnappt sich den roten Ball - gibt ab an Quinn, zurück zu Jones, Jones auf dem Weg zu den Ringen! Weasley macht sich bereit, zu halten... Oh je. Jones wirft und zehn Punkte für Ravenclaw! Macht nichts, Ron, tschakka! Ball in Besitz von Spinnet, wird abgefangen von Combs, gibt ab an Jones und... Tor! 20 zu 0 für Ravenclaw! Das kann man noch aufholen!..."

„... Wir spielen seit einer halben Stunde - es steht 130 zu 50 für Ravenclaw - kann man seine Wetten noch umbuchen? Oh, aufregende Wendung im Spiel: Jones im Ballbesitz, auf dem Weg zu den Ringen, weicht einem Klatscher aus und... Bye."

„Mister Jordan!"

Lee wank McGonagall ein letztes Mal zu, ehe er sein magisches Megaphon wegschleuderte - eindeutig in Rons Richtung. Dieser sah das Metall in letzter Minute auf sich zukommen und fing es ab, ehe es ihn am Kopf treffen konnte.

„Ja! DAS fängst du jetzt!" Schrie Lee und stampfte die Tribünentreppe runter. „Ich kündige!"

Noch eine halbe Stunde später - Lee hatte inzwischen sein Amt als Kommentator widerwillig wieder aufgenommen - gelang es Harry endlich, den kleinen goldenen Schnatz in die Finger zu bekommen und das grausame Spiel zu beenden.  
Nichts desto Trotz stand es im Endergebnis 320 zu 210 für Ravenclaw. Während die in ihre blauen Umhänge gehüllten Schüler des Siegeshauses johlten und jubelten - und dabei teilweise sogar von Slytherins unterstützt wurden, hielten sich die Gryffindors arg zurück. Eine solche Niederlage hatten sie schon lange nicht mehr einstecken müssen. Dean war besonders geknickt - immerhin hatte er Ravenclaws Sucher Markus Jones noch groß angekündigt, dass die Löwen den Raben eine ordentliche Abreibung verpassen würden. Während er mit Amber und Seamus die Tribünentreppe hinunterstieg, sprach er das aus, was wohl zahlreiche ihrer Mitschüler in diesem Moment dachten: „ Hätte Ron doch nur ein paar der Bälle gehalten...."

„Habt ihr Ron gesehen?" Harry stand vor Fred, Hermine, George und Lee und sah sie fragend an. Fred, der seine Arme um Hermine auf seinem Schoß gelegt hatte, zuckte die Schultern. „Also ich nicht..." Auch sein Zwilling, Lee und Hermine verneinten. „Wieso, was ist denn?" fragte der Kommentator Harry.

„ Ich mache mir nur Sorgen....seit er nach dem Spiel so schnell aus der Umkleide heraus ist, habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen und das ist inzwischen gut zwei Stunden her..."

„Und in eurem Zimmer ist er nicht?" George runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein, Harry hat schon nachgesehen..." schaltete sich nun Martha in das Gespräch ein, die eben dazu kam.

„Vielleicht in der Eulerei?" Seamus war mit Amber und Dean bei den anderen aufgetaucht und konnte sich denken, worum es ging. Die drei hatten soeben auch nach Ron fragen wollen, weil ebenso wie einigen anderen ebenfalls aufgefallen war, dass der Hüter der Gryffindors seit Spielende vom Erdboden verschluckt schien.

Martha hob die Hand, wie um sich zu melden, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Da komme ich gerade her und außer den Eulen und ihrem Mist ist da niemand..."

Fred und George sahen sich an. „Letzter Raum?" - So bezeichnete die kleine Runde inzwischen den Raum, der im letzten Winkel von Hogwarts lag und in dem man immer zuletzt nach etwas suchte.

Harry hob die Schultern. „Meint ihr?"

„Warum sollte sich Ron dahin verkriechen??" fragte Hermine und ignorierte dabei die fragenden Blicke von Dean, Seamus und Amber.

„Vielleicht weil er mit seiner lausigen Haltetechnik an unserer Niederlage Schuld ist?" fragte Lee trocken zurück und ging gleich darauf in Deckung vor den bösen Blicken der anderen.

„Das ist wirklich gemein so etwas zu sagen - er hat doch sein Bestes gegeben..." meinte Amber und legte den Kopf schief. „Wollen wir ihn nicht lieber suchen?"

Die anderen nickten nacheinander und George, Lee, Fred und Hermine standen aus ihren Sesseln auf.  
„Wir sehen im letzten Raum nach..." sagte George und verschwand mit Lee durch das Portraitloch nach draußen.

„Ich sehe in der Bibliothek nach." sagte Hermine. Sie konnte sich zwar nicht vorstellen, dass Ron sich ausgerechnet in einen Raum voller Bücher verkrümeln sollte, aber vielleicht rechnete er ja genau damit, dass ihn dort niemand vermuten würde.

„Wir sehen mal bei Hagrid nach...." sagte Harry und zog Martha mit sich ebenfalls nach draußen, dicht gefolgt von Hermine.

„Dann nehmen wir uns wohl mal die Klassenräume vor?" Fred sah die verbliebenen Drei fragend an und als diese nickten, folgten sie den anderen durch das Portraitloch und verteilten sich dann in den Gängen von Hogwarts.

„Ron, da bist du ja!" Amber war soeben die unzähligen Stufen auf den Astronomieturm hinaufgestiegen und da war er endlich - Ron saß, die Arme um die angezogenen Knie gelegt, mitten auf dem Turm und starrte hinauf in den sternenklaren Himmel. Er sah sich nicht einmal um, aber sein Atem formte sich in der kalten Luft - der Winter stand unübersehbar vor der Tür - für sie gut sichtbar zu einer kleinen weißen Wolke, als er ihr antwortete. „Verschwinde...."

Einen Moment lang stand das blonde Mädchen einfach nur verblüfft da. Sie hatte Ron noch nie so abweisend erlebt. Er schien wirklich nicht gut drauf zu sein. Aber statt zu verschwinden, ging sie schließlich zu ihn hin und ließ sich neben ihm nieder.

„Die anderen suchen dich überall..."

Ron zuckte die Schultern. „Sollen sie."

Amber sah ihn nachdenklich an und entschied, dass es wohl am besten war, nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden. „Du musst dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Du spielst noch nicht so lang und keiner aus der Mannschaft nimmt es dir übel."

Er lachte trocken. „Ja, weil sie schon nichts anderes von mir erwarten."

„Wir haben immer noch Chancen auf den Pokal. Es bringt nichts, wenn du jetzt Trübsal bläst."

Ron drehte den Kopf und sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Man sollte meinen, du freust dich, dass Ravenclaw gewonnen hat. Markus hat eine gute Figur gemacht."

Amber runzelte die Stirn. Hatte sie da gerade einen bitteren Unterton in seiner Stimme gehört, als er ihren Freund erwähnte? Nein, das konnte nicht sein.  
Sie grinste ihn schief an. „Ich bin eine Gryffindor. Natürlich will ich den Pokal in unseren Händen sehen. Kein Junge könnte mich so weit bringen, dass ich mir wünsche, sein Haus würde gewinnen."

Er wusste zwar nicht warum, aber er verspürte tiefe Befriedigung bei ihrer Antwort. Sie schien ihn nicht für einen Versager zu halten - immerhin würde sie sonst wohl nicht hier sitzen und versuchen, ihn aufzuheitern - und obwohl sie mit Markus zusammen war, wollte sie nicht, dass Ravenclaw gewann. Irgendwie konnte er nicht anders, als wieder etwas fröhlicher zu werden. In dem Moment in dem seine Selbstvorwürfe sich verflüchtigten, merkte er auch, wie kalt es hier oben auf dem Turm war und das sie leicht zitterte.  
„Willst du wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen? Dir ist doch bestimmt kalt."

„Nein, ich möchte noch etwas hier sitzen bleiben. Es ist irgendwie schön hier oben, wenn man nicht grad von einem Lehrer dazu genötigt wird, die Laufbahn von Mars zu verfolgen."

„Stimmt." Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Sterne und nach kurzem Zögern tat er etwas, was beide überraschte: Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und drückte sie an sich.

Amber verdrängte das Gefühl, dass das hier nicht richtig war - immerhin waren sie und Ron nur Freunde. Dean oder Seamus umarmte sie auch ab und zu und es war absolut nichts Verwerfliches daran... Nur das hier fühlte sich irgendwie anders an. Sie schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf und kuschelte sich an ihn. Sie waren einfach nur zwei Freunde, die sich die Sterne ansahen. Mehr nicht.

„Habt ihr die Niederlage schon weggesteckt?"

Am nächsten Tag hatte Markus erneut Halt vor dem Klassenzimmer gemacht, in dem seine Freundin als nächstes Unterricht haben würde und funkelte Dean und Seamus belustigt an.

Dean schnaufte. „Werd nicht zu übermütig, Jones. Auch ein blindes Huhn findet mal ein Korn, das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass es das Zeug zum Weltmeister hat."

Markus lachte. „Gute Antwort, aber vielleicht wird es Zeit, dass mal wieder jemand anderes die Führung hier übernimmt?"

Amber, die neben ihrem Freund stand, seufzte leise. Sie war zwar gerne mit Markus zusammen, aber sein Konkurrenzverhalten ging ihr manchmal schon auf die Nerven und jetzt, wo Ravenclaw gesiegt hatte, würde sie sich in den nächsten Wochen wahrscheinlich nichts anderes mehr anhören dürfen, als die glorreiche Siegesgeschichte seines Hauses.

„Es gibt da bei den Muggeln ein nettes Sprichwort," bemerkte Seamus. „Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall, das solltest du dir mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen, Markus."

Markus legte sich eine Hand auf die Brust. „Treffer versenkt. Autsch." Dann lachte er wieder. „Als Wood noch hier war wäre es uns wohl nicht so leicht gefallen."

„Hör schon auf," zischte Amber und warf Ron, der etwas abseits mit seinen Freunden stand, einen nervösen Blick zu. Wenn er Markus jetzt hörte, würde er sich sicher nur wieder Vorwürfe machen.

Markus sah seine Freundin fragend an, zuckte jedoch bald darauf die Schulten und verabschiedete sich mit einem schnellen Kuss von ihr, ehe er in Richtung Verließe davon ging.

Zwei Wochen später hatte sich die ganze Aufregung um das vergangene Spiel dann glücklicherweise wieder gelegt. Nicht nur, weil ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende vor der Tür stand, sondern auch, weil Weihnachten und damit die Ferien immer näher rückten.

Nach einer Stunde in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe bei Hagrid halfen Ron und Amber diesem noch beim wieder einsperren der Krinkelbüchser. Als der stämmige Wildhüter dann allerdings zu Professor Dumbledore zitiert wurde, blieb die Arbeit unerwartet an ihnen beiden allein hängen.

Ron schnaufte mühsam, als er versuchte, das letzte, besonders kräftige Exemplar der Krinkelbüchser wieder in seinen vorgesehenen Käfig zu schieben. Amber die, gerade den Vorletzten 'verstaut' hatte, kam ihm zu Hilfe.

„Warte, ich helfe dir..." sagte sie und fasste den vorderen Teil des kleinen Ungetüms, der Ron bereits wieder entglitten war. Allerdings war der kleine Teufel wehrhafter als angenommen. Binnen Sekundenbruchteilen hatte sich das Vieh auch aus ihrem Griff gewunden und schnappte zu - mit Erfolg. Amber stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus und ließ los, als der Krinkelbüchser zubiss. Ron fluchte wie ein Bauarbeiter und bugsierte das Tier mit einem kräftigen Stoß endlich in den Käfig. Das stämmige Kerlchen jaulte herzzerreißend auf, als es sich die empfindliche Nase stieß, aber Ron gab nichts mehr darauf - was zickte es auch so herum?

Amber hielt indes ihre rechte Hand an ihren Umhang gedrückt und beschimpfte das Tierchen äußerst wüst - Ron fragte sich ernsthaft, wer zum Henker ihr nur diese Ausdrücke beigebracht hatte.

„Zeig mal her..." Er trat näher zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand. Zuerst zögerte das blonde Mädchen, dann aber ließ es zu, dass Ron ihre Hand zu sich zog und sie näher betrachtete.

„Sieht böse aus..." murmelte er. Der Krinkelbüchser war nicht gerade zimperlich gewesen und hatte Amber zweifelsohne gut erwischt.

„Das muss raus...." fügte der Rotschopf dann hinzu und Amber schnappte überrascht nach Luft, als ihr Gegenüber ihre schmale Hand an seine Lippen zog und begann, die kleine Wunde auszusaugen, damit der Speichel des Krinkelbüschsers nicht zu der übel juckenden, schmerzenden Schwellung führen konnte, die er gemeinhin verursachte.

Amber spürte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Was machte Ron denn da?! Sicher, sie wusste, was er tat und auch, warum, aber sie war doch durchaus noch in der Lage, so etwas selbst zu tun. Immerhin lag sie nicht im Sterben! Und außerdem...fühlte sich diese ganze Situation hier so komisch an. Ähnlich wie auf dem Astronomieturm zwei Wochen zuvor hatte sie das Gefühl, dass hier irgendetwas anders war als 'nur' zwischen Freunden. Wurde sie jetzt etwa verrückt und begann, unter Wahnvorstellungen zu leiden?

Ron indes löste seine Lippen wieder von Ambers Hand und spuckte neben sich auf den Boden aus. Als er aufsah und sein Blick auf die kornblumenblauen Augen von Amber traf, wurde ihm erst wirklich bewusst, was er gerade getan hatte. Sein Gesicht nahm prompt die Farbe seiner Haare an und er wandte sich rasch wieder den Krinkelbüchser-Kisten zu.

„Du solltest gleich zu Madam Pomfrey gehen...." murmelte er etwas undeutlich und vermied es, die ebenfalls rote Amber anzusehen.  
Diese stand noch einen Augenblick lang wie erstarrt da, ehe sie nickte und mit einem hastigen 'Ja' den Weg hinauf zum Schloss lief.

„Was hast du?" Markus saß nach dem Abendessen mit seiner Freundin im Raum der Wünsche und strich über den Verband, den Madam Pomfrey ihr nach dem Reinigen der Wunde um die verletzte Hand gewickelt hatte.

„Hm?" Amber schreckte leicht aus ihren Gedanken hoch und legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken, um zu ihrem hinter ihr sitzenden Freund aufsehen zu können.

„Was du hast..." wiederholte dieser und strich ihr eine ihrer weißblonden Haarsträhnen zurück hinter das rechte Ohr. „Du wirkst so abwesend..."

„Oh....nichts...gar nichts, was sollte schon sein?" Amber rutschte ein Stück zurecht und gab Markus einen Kuss. Der Jäger erwiderte mit Freuden, löste ihn dann aber alsbald wieder und blickte sie streng an. „Wirklich nichts?"

„Wirklich..." - Nun, wahrhaft überzeugt war er nicht, aber als sie ihn erneut küsste entschied Markus, dass es ihm, zumindest im Moment, doch egal war, ob und was da war, dass seine Freundin beschäftigte. Im Hier und Jetzt gab es gerade wichtigere Dinge....

Einige Tage später zeigte sich im Gemeinschaftsraum ein inzwischen recht ungewohntes Bild: Hermine, Harry und Ron saßen alleine in den Sesseln am Kamin. Die anderen waren alle Gott weiß wo und stellten Gott weiß was an, also hatten die Drei die Gelegenheit genutzt, wieder das alte Gruppengefühl aufkommen zu lassen.

„Kannst du mir mal bitte das Buch da geben, Ron?" Hermine besserte einige Stellen in ihrem Aufsatz für Professor Sinistra aus und streckte ihre linke Hand aus, um das Buch entgegen zu nehmen. Als jedoch nichts kam, sah sie auf. „Ron... das Buch."

Rons Blick, der vorher auf das prasselnde Kaminfeuer gerichtet war, zuckte zu Hermine. „Oh ja, 'Tschuldigung." Er griff nach dem Buch und reichte es ihr.

Hermine sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Geht es dir nicht gut? Du bist irgendwie so komisch. Doch nicht etwa immer noch wegen des Spiels, oder? Wie oft sollen wir dir noch sagen, dass du dir nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen sollst?"

Er winkte ab. „Alles bestens."

„Den Eindruck habe ich nicht." Sagte Harry. „Und jetzt sag nicht, dass du wieder nur müde bist."

Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Ihr seht Gespenster."

Hermine legte ihre Feder nieder und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das denke ich nicht. Wir sind jetzt schon seit fünf Jahren befreundet, da sollte man meinen, wir merken, wenn etwas mit dir nicht stimmt."

Harry nickte und sah seinen besten Freund eindringlich an. „Du kannst mit uns reden, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, das weißt du, oder? Ich weiss, das wir in den letzten Wochen nicht so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht haben, aber das heißt nicht, dass wir uns nicht um dich Sorgen."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nichts."

„Weißt du, was ich denke?" Fragte Hermine und warf Harry einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. „Es geht um Amber."

Ron stutzte. „Was? Nein! Ich... Nein! Wie kommst du darauf?!"

Hermine lachte leise. „Man muss schon blind sein, um das nicht zu bemerken."

„Na ja, du benimmst dich schon irgendwie seltsam, wenn sie in der Nähe ist. Besonders, wenn auch noch Jones dabei steht..." Bemerkte Harry.

Ron seufzte. „Da ist nichts."

„Wenn du nicht darüber reden willst, auch gut." Schnappte Hermine und nahm ihre Feder wieder zur Hand. „Aber lüg uns nicht an." Mit einem letzten, warnenden Blick zu Ron wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Aufsatz zu. „Vielleicht hast du ja aber Glück und wenigstens Markus glaubt, dass da nichts ist, denn früher oder später wird er es auch mitkriegen und falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast: Er ist größer als du."

Ron sah sie giftig an. „Danke für den Hinweis." Dann sprang er auf und stürmte die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hoch.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte er damit, über das, was Hermine gesagt hatte, nachzugrübeln. War es denn wirklich so, dass man glauben konnte, zwischen ihm und Amber sei etwas? So ein Quatsch - sie waren halt befreundet. Ganz normal, so wie er mit Dean und Seamus eben auch befreundet war - mit dem Unterschied natürlich, dass Amber zweifelsfrei ein Mädchen war.

Und ein verdammt hübsches dazu. Während Ron grübelte, hing sein Blick fortwährend an ihren weißblonden Haaren, ihren kornblumenblauen Augen und den geschwungenen Lippen. Bis ihm schließlich selber auffiel, wie er sie anstarrte.

"Sag mal, hast du dich mit Ron gestritten?" Dean saß mit Amber am Kaminfeuer und spielte mit ein paar Exploding Snap Karten, während sie auf Seamus warteten, der noch ein paar Mitspieler organisieren wollte.

Amber zog die schmalen Augenbrauen in die Höhe. "Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
"Naja, er scheint dir neuerdings extrem aus dem Weg gehen zu wollen..." Dean hob die Schultern und sah zum anderen Ende des Raumes hinüber, wo der rothaarige Weasley mit Harry noch an seinen Hausaufgaben hockte.

Amber seufzte. "Und ich dachte, ich bilde mir das nur ein..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß aber auch nicht, was er auf einmal hat..." Sie sah Dean ratlos an.

"Vielleicht hat er Stress mit Markus?" Dean grinste breit, aber Amber fand das nicht lustig. Markus war ein Traumtyp, zweifelsohne, aber manchmal war er beunruhigend eifersüchtig. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie er Seamus im Jahr davor verprügelt hatte, weil er geglaubt hatte, er wolle sich an Amber heranmachen. Was seine Freundin anging, war er nunmal sehr besitzergreifend. Zum Glück hatte sich das Ganze schnell aufgeklärt und Seamus hatte außer ein paar Beulen keinen Schaden genommen.

"Schlechter Scherz Dean..." kommentierte sie und sah auf, als Seamus neben sie trat.  
"Voila! Unsere Mitspieler!" verkündete dieser und deutete hinter sich auf George und Lee, die sich schnellstens zwei Sessel sicherten.

Fünf Minuten später war der Raum vom lautstarken Gejohle der Spieler erfüllt. Amber verlor jedes Spiel - sie dachte nach....

Nachdem Ron es tagelang geschafft hatte, Amber aus dem Weg zu gehen, schlug das Schicksal mal wieder zu: Er wollte mit Harry, Martha und Hermine zurück ins Schloss, - sie hatten gerade Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gehabt - als er von jemandem bei der Schulter gefasst wurde. Er drehte sich um und...

Sein Blick traf den von kornblumenblauen Augen.

„Ron? Ich wollte dich etwas fragen."

„Oh?" Er scharrte nervös mit den Füßen. „Ja, was denn?"

Hermine warf Harry und Martha wissende Blicke zu. „Wir gehen schon mal vor, Ron."

Harry lächelte Ron aufmunternd an, ehe er einen Arm um Martha legte und mit ihr und Hermine davon ging.

„Ich..." Amber fummelte an ihrer Tasche herum. „Du... Also ich hab mir gedacht, du könntest mir vielleicht Nachhilfe geben. Du bist doch so gut in... Verwandlung."

Ron sah sie überrascht an. So gut in Verwandlung? Na ja, er war nicht wirklich schlecht, seine Noten waren sogar ganz präsentabel, aber 'so gut'? War sie etwa so schlecht, dass er plötzlich 'so gut' war? Er hätte mal mehr auf ihre schulischen Leistungen, als auf ihre Haare und Augen achten sollen.

„Nur wenn du Zeit und Lust hast." Fügte sie hastig hinzu, als er nicht antwortete.

„Oh..." _Nein, tut mir leid. _„Klar doch, gerne."

Ein Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht. „Wirklich? Oh, danke! Können wir dann gleich heute Abend anfangen? Um sieben in der Bibliothek?"

_Neeeeheeeeein. _„Ok." _Weichei._

Amber bedankte sich noch ein letztes Mal bei Ron und rannte dann an ihm vorbei, in Richtung Schloss.

_Nachhilfe? _Schrie eine stimme in ihrem Kopf.

_Du brauchst keine Nachhilfe!_

Nachhilfe hat noch niemandem geschadet, entschied sie stumm.

_Mit dem Nachhilfelehrer rumknutschen aber schon!_

Nun ja, Rumknutschen taten die beiden dann nicht. Es sah eher so aus, als würden sie den neuen Rekord im Daueranschweigen aufstellen wollen. Als sie abends in einer der hinteren Ecken über einem Stapel Bücher hockten, redeten sie dafür, dass das hier eigentlich Nachhilfe-Unterricht werden sollte, verdammt wenig miteinander.

Nach einer drei viertel Stunde hatte Amber dann genug. Sie schlug das Buch, in dem sie gerade einen Absatz über die Verwandlung von Kaffekannen in Wollmützen las, geräuschvoll zu und lenkte somit Rons volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Okay, was habe ich verkehrt gemacht?"

Rons linke Augenbraue zog sich in die Höhe. „Verkehrt gemacht?"

„Ja - irgendetwas muss ja verkehrt sein, wenn du mich neuerdings so meidest...also was?"

Verwirrt sah er sie an, wie sie ihn da mit einem Blick bedachte, den er sonst nur von seinem Bruder George kannte. Der „Du-kommst-hier-nicht-weg-ohne-eine-ehrliche-Antwort"-Blick.

„Aber....ich meide dich doch gar nicht...." versuchte er die Situation für sich zu retten, aber ihm war selbst bewusst, dass an dem, was Amber sagte, zumindest etwas Wahres dran war.

„Doch das tust du Ron Weasley. Sonst hast du dich immer ganz normal verhalten, wenn ich in der Nähe war, aber seit dem Quidditch-Spiel....Ist es, weil ich mit Markus zusammen bin? Weil er die Tore gemacht hat?"

Amber zog ein ziemlich unglückliches Gesicht. Der Gedanke, dass Ron nicht mehr mit ihr befreundet sein wollte, weil ihr Freund sein Rivale auf dem Spielfeld war, war ihr unangenehm.

Ron indes starrte sie fassungslos an. Sicher, er war es ja von Ginny und Hermine gewohnt, dass Mädchen manchmal die absurdesten Einfälle hatten, aber das?

„Das ist doch Quatsch!" sagte er dann also auch. „Klar ärgert es mich, dass er so viele Punkte machen konnte, aber deswegen bin ich doch nicht-....naja doch nicht böse auf dich oder so..." Er sah sie unsicher an.

„Aber warum hältst du dann auf einmal soviel Abstand? Man könnte ja meinen, wir kennen uns gar nicht..." Offenbar war Amber mit dieser einen Antwort nicht zufrieden gestellt.

„Ich...hatte ein bisschen viel um die Ohren...." Ron setzte - zum ersten Mal ehrlich - seinen schuldbewussten Hundeblick auf und griff über den Tisch nach Ambers Hand.

„Außerdem ist da doch gar kein Abstand...Jedenfalls nicht so viel..."

Amber spürte, wie sie leicht rot wurde, als Ron ihre Hand nahm. Und wieso kribbelte das so?

„Hm....dann...halt dir die Ohren ein wenig freier in Zukunft..."

Damit entzog sie ihm ihre Hand und schlug das Buch erneut auf. Für den Rest ihrer Nachhilfestunde gab sie sich offenbar mit Rons Antwort zufrieden und präsentierte ihrem „Lehrer" am Ende eine schicke, gestreifte Wollmütze.

'Die Ohren frei halten'. Ja, das wäre ein guter Anfang. Vor allem sollte er lernen, seine Hormone im Griff zu halten, entschied er. Er wollte schließlich mit Amber befreundet sein und nicht alles kaputt machen, indem er sich wie ein 15 jähriger Junge benahm.

Wie sollte ein 15 jähriger Junge allerdings lernen, sich nicht wie ein 15 jähriger Junge zu benehmen?

So unmöglich diese Aufgabe auch schien, schaffte er es irgendwie, sich Amber gegenüber wie ein normaler Freund zu verhalten. Seine früheren 'Ausrutscher' hatten sicher nur damit zu tun, dass sich in seinem Freundes- und Familienkreis ein glückliches Pärchen nach dem anderen fand. Da war es doch nur logisch, dass er sich auch eine Freundin wünschte, oder? ... Eben. Aber sich wegen dieses Wunsches an Amber heran zu schmeißen, von der er ja eigentlich gar nichts wollte... Definitiv falsch.

So vergingen die Wochen für Ron ohne weitere 'Ausrutscher' und unangenehme Zwischenfälle. Er gab Amber weiterhin Nachhilfe - die sie allerdings nicht wirklich nötig zu haben schien - und verbrachte unzählige Stunden mit ihr, Dean und Seamus, in denen sie bevorzugt Exploding Snap spielten, oder sich über Quidditch unterhielten.

Was Ron nicht wusste, war, dass Amber auf der anderen Seite durchaus weiterhin mit unerwünschten Ausbrüchen zu kämpfen hatte; Markus war nicht entgangen, dass nun auch Ron zu ihrem engeren Freundeskreis zählte und das er ihr Nachhilfe gab.

Als die Beiden am letzten Hogsmeade-Wochenende vor den Weihnachtsferien in Madam Puddifoot's saßen, sprach er das ungeliebte Thema wohl schon zum hundertsten Mal an.

„Wie läuft die Nachhilfe?"

Amber wich dem Blick von Markus aus und konzentrierte sich darauf, Milch in ihren Tee zu schütten. Sie wusste, dass er nichts über ihre Lernfortschritte wissen wollte, sondern mal wieder alles über ihre, für ihn fragwürdigen, Freundschaft mit Ron.

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Gut. Ich konnte vieles von dem aufholen, was mir während des Unterrichts nicht klar war."

Markus zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Du weisst, dass ich dir auch Nachhilfe geben könnte, wenn du etwas nicht verstehst, immerhin bin ich ein Jahr über dir."

„Ich weis, aber..." Sie richtete ihren Blick leicht wiederstrebend auf ihn. „Ich dachte, es wäre besser, wenn ich mit jemandem lerne, der in meiner Klasse ist. Und Ron ist wirklich gut in Verwandlung, also..."

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Wahrscheinlich muss jedes noch so kleine Licht irgendeine Stärke haben."

Amber spürte, wie Wut in ihr hochkochte. Musste Markus Ron denn immer schlecht machen? Musste er immer versuchen, sich selbst so in ein besseres Licht zu rücken?

„Sprich nicht so über Ron, er ist sehr nett. Das weisst du auch."

„Ja, Ron ist klasse," gab Markus hitzig zurück. „Gut, dass wir das auch geklärt haben, sonst hätte ich heute nach wahrscheinlich kein Auge zu getan."

Ihr lag bereits eine bissige Antwort auf der Zunge, als ihr klar wurde, was hier eigentlich ablief: Markus MUSSTE Ron immer schlecht machen und sich so in ein besseres Licht stellen. Weil er eifersüchtig auf Ron war und sich neben ihm selbst wie ein 'kleines Licht' vorkam... Ja, Markus war toll. Aber Markus war nur toll, solange alle anderen eine Stufe weiter unten standen.

Als die erwartete Zurechtweisung ausblieb, sah Markus sie fragend an. „Amb? In deinen Gedanken ertrunken?"

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und starrte wieder auf ihre Teetasse herunter. Sie hatte das Gefühl, gerade eine Entdeckung gemacht zu haben, die ihr gar nicht gefiel.

„Warum musst du denn ausgerechnet dieses Weihnachten nach Hause?" Fred saß mit den anderen in den Sesseln vor dem Kamin und sah Hermine mit einem Blick an, der dem eines bettelnden Welpen verdammt nahe kam.

„Fred, ich war die letzten fünf Jahre kaum zu Hause. Meine Eltern wollen auch mal wieder Zeit mit mir verbringen...."

„Die wollen euch ja bloß über uns ausfragen..." murrte Harry, dessen Freundin Martha über die Weihnachtsferien ebenfalls nach Hause fahren würde. Diese grinste. „Kann auch gut sein...."

Doch alles Betteln und Bitten von Seiten Freds und Harrys half nichts - zwei Tage später fuhren Hermine und Martha zusammen mit Amber und auch Draco über Weihnachten und Neujahr nach Hause.

„Ich bin ja dafür, dass Weihnachten abgeschafft wird..." Die Zurückgelassenen saßen an ihrem Stammplatz und bliesen Trübsal.

„Nein Fred, das wäre auch doof...." maulte Ginny, die sich als einziges Mädchen dazu gesellt hatte.

„Aber dann wären sie alle noch hier..." gab Harry zu bedenken, der ebenso wie die anderen mit aufgestütztem Kinn vor sich hinvegetierte.

„Man könnte sie ja zwingen, Weihnachten hier zu verbringen..." gab sie zurück.

Ron seufzte tief, was Fred nach fünf Minuten selbstmitleidigen Schweigens zu einem Stirnrunzeln veranlasste.

„Warum bist DU eigentlich so mies drauf?"

Ron bedachte seinen Bruder mit einem seltsamen Blick und zuckte die Schultern.

Er war mies drauf, weil ihm Amber fehlte. Aber dass musste er den anderen ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden. Zuerst einmal musste er ja selbst mit dieser Tatsache fertig werden. Seit die anderen großteils in die Ferien gefahren waren, saßen Fred, Harry und Ginny stets vor dem Kamin und bemitleideten sich selbst. Pardon, 'vergingen vor Sehnsucht nach dem anderen', wie Lee es formuliert hatte. Irgendwann während dieser Zeit war ihm auf einmal klar geworden, dass er auch jemanden vermisste - Amber.

Seit er ihr Nachhilfe gab waren sie fast jeden Abend zusammen in der Bibliothek und auch sonst unternahmen sie viel gemeinsam. Er hatte Spaß, wenn sie bei ihm war und jetzt, wo das nicht mehr der Fall war, fehlte ihm das. Ihr Lachen, ihr vergnügtes Grinsen, einfach alles.

Während er Tag für Tag an sie dachte und im Stillen mit den anderen hoffte, dass diese Ferien bald vorbei sein würden, wurde ihm langsam eines klar: Er hatte sich in Amber verliebt - und wenn er nicht elend an diesem Gefühl verenden wollte, dann hatte er nach den Ferien nur noch eins zu tun: zu handeln.

Hermine streckte sich in ihren Sitz im Hogwarts Express aus. „Also ich fand die Ferien überraschend schön. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie viel Spaß es machen kann, richtig traditionell mit der Familie zu feiern."

Martha, die ihr gegenüber saß, starrte aus dem Fenster und rutschte vor lauter Aufregung ständig hin und her. „Ja ja ja. War alles schön und gut, aber ich hab Harry vermisst."

Hermine lachte. „Kein Wunder. Manchmal frag ich mich schon, wie du ohne ihn einschlafen kannst, weil ihr den ganzen Tag über aufeinander hockt."

„So schlimm sind wir auch nicht," gab Martha mit geröteten Wangen zurück und wandte sich an das blonde Mädchen, das neben ihr saß. „Stimmt doch, oder Amber?... Amber? Huhu." Sie fuchtelte mit einem Arm vor dem Gesicht ihrer Freundin herum, die bereits seit der Zug vor einer Stunde losgefahren war, gedankenverloren in die Gegend starrte.

Amber zuckte zusammen, als sie aus ihrer eigenen Gedankenwelt gerissen wurde. „Was? Oh... Stimmt."

Martha und Hermine verdrehten die Augen. „Du hast überhaupt nicht zugehört, oder?"

„Doch!... Ok, nein. Tut mir leid, ich musste nur über etwas nachdenken."

Hermine hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Über? Oder nein... Lass mich raten: Über Markus."

Amber konnte den leichten Schrecken, von dem sie wusste, dass er sich auf ihrem Gesicht abzeichnete, nicht unterdrücken. „Woher weisst du das?"

„Ich weiss so was einfach." Hermine tippte sich scherzhaft mit ihren Zeigefingern gegen die Schläfen. „Was ist denn los? Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

Amber schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich... hab nur generell an ihn gedacht, das ist alles. So wie Martha an Harry."

Sie hasste es zwar, ihre Freunde zu belügen, aber sie wollte ihnen nicht gerade jetzt unter die Nase binden, dass sie nicht einmal im Entferntesten so an Markus dachte, wie Martha an Harry.

Sie hatte während der Weihnachtsferien etwas Zeit mit Markus verbracht und es nicht lassen können, genauer auf ihn zu achten. Was sie bemerkt hatte, gefiel ihr gar nicht: Er sagte wirklich nie etwas Gutes über andere Menschen, oder, genauer gesagt, über andere Jungs. Dafür wurde er nicht müde, immer wieder detailliert davon zu berichten, wie er dieses und jenes Tor beim Quidditch erzielt hatte, welche Noten er bekam - natürlich nur hervorragende - wie froh er war, endlich seinen neuen superteuren Zauberstab zu haben usw. Eigentlich sprach er vorzugshalber nur über sich. Nun ja, wenn er nicht gerade damit beschäftigt war, sie über ihre männlichen Freunde auszufragen und sarkastische Bemerkungen über sie zu machen.

Amber hatte lange überlegt, warum ihr das alles jetzt erst auffiel und die Antwort auf diese Frage war schnell gefunden: Ron. Leugnen und Verdrängen nutzte nichts mehr; Ronald Weasley war genau so, wie sie sich Markus gewünscht hätte. Er war lustig - nicht nur auf Kosten anderer - kümmerte sich um seine Freunde, konnte genauso gut erzählen wie zuhören und... er hatte einfach das süßeste Lächeln, das sie jemals gesehen hatte. Süß auf eine trottelige Art zwar, aber nichts desto trotz... süß.

Sie seufzte und machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, bei passender Gelegenheit mal ein Wörterbuch zu kaufen und ihren Wortschatz zu erweitern. Vielleicht würde sie Rons Lächeln dann auch beschreiben können, ohne zwanzig Mal das Wort 'süß' zu benutzen.

„Gleich sind sie da, gleich sind sie da!" Fred rannte wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er, Ron und zwei Drittklässler waren die Einzigen, die sich im Moment dort aufhielten. Ginny war in die Eingangshalle gegangen, um Draco zu begrüßen (was auch der Grund war, aus dem Fred oben wartete; die Versuchung dem Blondschopf den Hals umzudrehen, wenn er seine Schwester auch nur anguckte, war einfach zu groß) und Harry hatte sich vor einer Stunde auf sein Zimmer zurückgezogen, weil er es nicht mehr aushielt, dass Fred jede Minute zum Eintreffen der anderen Schüler runter zählte.

Jetzt jedoch, kurz bevor es endlich soweit war, kam er wieder die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen herunter gejoggt und wurde sofort von Fred bestürmt.

„Gleich sind sie da, Harry, gleich sind sie da!!"

Harry verkniff sich ein Lachen. „Ich weiss..."

Wie auf Kommando schwang das Portrait der Fetten Lady auf und die ersten Gryffindors schwärmten in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Fred warf jedem Schüler und jeder Schülerin, die an ihm vorbeigingen einen giftigen Blick zu, weil er oder sie nicht Hermine waren und als er seine Freundin am Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum entdeckte, rannte er einen Haufen Erstklässler um, die es gewagt hatten, vor ihr das Zimmer zu betreten.

Harry schaffte es gerade noch, Hermine zu zuwinken, ehe Fred sie erreichte und mit genauso viel Wucht in den Flur hinausbeförderte, wie er sie vor einigen Monaten aus selbigem herausgestoßen hatte. Da Fred und Hermine nun am Boden lagen (und es sah auch nicht so aus, als würden sie da schnell wieder wegkommen, da Fred sich an das erschrockene Mädchen geklammert hatte), konnte er den ersten Blick auf Martha erhaschen, die gerade noch hinter Hermine hatte wegspringen können, bevor es auch sie umriss. Lächelnd ging er auf sie zu.

Ron währenddessen stand etwas unentschlossen vor dem Kamin und begrüßte, mehr halb als herzig, einige seiner Freunde. Er suchte nach Amber... Wo war sie? Etwa irgendwo mit Markus? Bevor sich das Flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen weiter ausbreiten konnte, legten sich plötzlich zwei Arme um seinen Nacken.

Mehr als verwirrt richtete er seinen Blick nach unten und zu seiner Überraschung sah er genau in Ambers kornblumenblaue Augen. Während er so angestrengt nach ihr Ausschau gehalten hatte, war ihm doch glatt entgangen, dass sie mitten in dem Gewusel anderer Schüler den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte.

„A-Amber?" fragte er ein wenig irritiert, da er eine derartige Begrüßung nicht erwartet hatte. Nicht so....nicht so...ja, wie überhaupt? Wie ein Mädchen ihren Freund begrüßte? Wie Amber wohl eher Markus begrüßen sollte?

„Hey, du hast mich nicht vergessen..." schmunzelte sie ob seiner Verwirrung, dann aber wurde sie wieder ernst. „Ron, kann ich mit dir reden?"

Als er nickte, wandte sie sich wieder um und ging vor ihm aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, wobei sie einen Bogen um die immer noch am Boden liegenden Fred und Hermine machen mussten.

Sie gingen wieder in die Eingangshalle und hinaus ins Freie, wo es trotz der noch recht frühen Stunde bereits sehr dunkel war und kleine weiße Schneeflocken vom Himmel tanzten. Dort angekommen schlug Amber den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte hinunter ein. Da alle in das Schloss strömten, würde hier so schnell keiner lang kommen und sie konnte ihm ungestört das sagen, was ihr seit den Ferien nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging.

„Also...." Jetzt, wo es soweit war, verließ sie beinahe der Mut. Aber sie musste das klären, sonst würde sie noch wahnsinnig werden. Ron sah sie abwartend an. „Also?"

„Uhm....sag mal....ganz ehrlich - was denkst du so über mich?"

Ron errötete leicht. Was er von ihr dachte? Oh, er hatte eine Menge von und an sie gedacht während der Ferien. Sollte er ihr jetzt wirklich all das sagen? Sollte? Musste! Er hatte immerhin beschlossen, ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen, und so eine passende Gelegenheit würde er wohl nicht so schnell wieder bekommen.

„Über dich?" Er nutzte den kurzen Augenblick, in dem sie nickte, um seinen letzten Gryffindormut zusammen zu kratzen.

„Ich denke, dass du ein wunderbares Mädchen bist, Amber. Du bist wahnsinnig hübsch, du bist klug , humorvoll, freundlich, lieb,...ich...Du bist die absolute Traumfrau, man kann ungemein Spaß mit dir haben und....ganz ehrlich....Markus kann sich wahnsinnig glücklich schätzen, dich zur Freundin zu haben...."

Jetzt war es raus. Unsicher sah er sie an. Sie schien verblüfft über seine Ehrlichkeit. Dann sah sie zu Boden.

„Er KONNTE sich glücklich schätzen..."

„Konnte?" Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso konnte?"

Sie sah wieder auf und ihn an. „Weil ich Schluss machen werde..."

Rons Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. „Schluss? - Mit Markus?" Irgendwie konnte er das, was er da hörte, nicht fassen. Amber wollte mit Markus Schluss machen? Mit dem gut aussehenden, intelligenten, sportlichen Markus??

Sie nickte langsam. „Ja...weißt du, mir ist klar geworden, dass er gar nicht so toll ist. Er...er ist nur lustig, wenn er Späße auf Kosten anderer machen kann und er muss sich immer in den Vordergrund spielen. Früher ist mir das nie so aufgefallen aber jetzt...Ich will keinen solchen Freund....Ich...." Jetzt war es an Amber, allen Gryffindormut zusammen zu suchen, den sie irgendwo in sich hatte.

„Ich will dich...."

Ron glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. IHN? Sie machte wegen IHM mit Markus Schluss?

„Mich?!" Das hätte er wirklich nie zu träumen gewagt. Moment mal, vielleicht träumte er ja auch. Doch auch als er sich in dem Arm kniff, wachte er nicht auf. Offenbar war das hier doch grade die Realität.

„Also...." Amber war knallrot und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Rons überraschter Blick verunsicherte sie. Wahrscheinlich war es doch unklug gewesen, ihm auf diese Art und Weise zu gestehen, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte und wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich auch nur eingebildet, dass Rons Verhalten darauf hindeutete, dass es ihm wohl umgekehrt ebenso ging. Umso überraschter war sie dann aber, als Ron plötzlich breit zu Grinsen anfing und sie einfach an sich zog.

„Ron?"

Er grinste immer noch. „Amber, du glaubst gar nicht, wie oft ich mir inzwischen schon gewünscht habe, dass genau das passiert." Ob er damit nun meinte, dass sie Markus den Laufpass gab und statt dessen ihn nahm oder, dass er sie hier und jetzt liebevoll küsste, war Amber egal.

Nachdem sie nun also mit Ron zusammen gekommen war, musste sie natürlich schnellstens wie angekündigt mit Markus Schluss machen. Ihr war etwas unwohl dabei, denn sie wusste nicht, wie er wohl reagieren würde. Sie wollte immerhin nicht, dass er sich wie ein wildgewordener Stier auf Ron stürzte, in der Meinung, dieser habe ihm die Freundin ausgespannt. Als sie allerdings vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws ankamen, war es Ron, der sich auf Markus stürzte, als sie ihn vor dem Porträt knutschend mit Cho Chang entdeckten.

„Weißt du, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, wie er sich in letzter Zeit verhielt, dann hat er wohl schon länger was mit ihr...." Amber saß an Rons Krankenbett, in dem er sich von den ganzen Blessuren, die der größere und kräftigere Markus ihm während ihrer Prügelei verabreicht hatte, erholte.

„Dieser miese Hund..." knurrte Ron und sah so aus, als würde er sich am liebsten sofort wieder in eine Schlägerei mit Markus stürzen. Seine Freundin zu betrügen war ja wohl das Allerletzte.

Amber lächelte leicht. „Naja....immerhin hat mir das alles bestätigt, was ich in der letzten zeit so über ihn vermutet habe." Sie beugte sich vor und gab Ron einen Kuss.

„Und außerdem macht es mich ja nicht unglücklich....weil ich dich habe...."

Fin

_Oioioi, das war ja ein Durcheinander. . Gar nicht so einfach, ein Mädchen zu bekommen, dass schon einen Freund hat, hm? Zum Glück für Ron stellte sich mal wieder heraus, dass die vermeintlichen Traumtypen eben meist doch keine sind. Na, und Ende gut alles gut, könnte man sagen, nicht wahr? XD_

_So verbleiben wir mit freundlichen Grüßen und nehmen weiterhin Wetten an - diesmal natürlich für unser fünftes und letztes Pairing. _

_Auf ein freudiges Wiederlesen,_

_Ley und Ganjazuka_


End file.
